


In the Family Way

by Valleygirl285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleygirl285/pseuds/Valleygirl285
Summary: What if when Dean got to Bobby’s after digging himself out of his grave there was another hunter there staying with Bobby.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Rufus Turner, Jo Harvelle & Ellen Harvelle, Jo Harvelle & Rufus Turner, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

Title: In the Family Way

Author: Valleygirl

Rate: Teen

Summary: What if when Dean got to Bobby’s after digging himself out of his grave there was another hunter there staying with Bobby.

Chapter 1

Dean spit out the holy water Bobby tossed in his face. He had made his way to Bobby's after her pulled himself up from the grave he woke up in. He looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. 

"Bobby, is everything okay?" he heard a female voice said, a female voice he knew too well.

He looked up when she walked into the room and couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face and said in a gravelly voice, “hello Sweetheart."

Jo looked up into the face of a ghost, it had to be a ghost. Dean Winchester was dead, he had died a little over four months ago. He had died and was dragged to Hell. He had known he was going to Hell and he hadn't even called her to say, 'It was nice knowing you Jo.' before it happened. He certainly wouldn't be standing in front of her in Bobby's living room giving her that sexy little smile of his and cooing 'hello darling' to her. So, Jo did the only logically thing she could do right then, she fainted dead away.

Dean rushed forward and caught the blonde before she hit the floor. Scooping her into his arms he laid her down on the couch that Bobby was clearing off. "Do I look that bad?" He said in an attempt at humor.

"Shut it idjet. She's had a shock and in her condition it's no wonder she fainted." Bobby snapped.

"Her condition?" Dean said and he finally really looked at Jo and his mouth fell opened when he realized that her stomach had a roundness to it, a certain roundness that could only mean one thing. "Son of a bitch!" He hissed as he looked down at a pregnant Joanna Beth Harvelle.

Grabbing Bobby's arm, he pulled the older hunter into the other room. "I don't see a ring on her finger. Is the bastard in the picture or do I need to kick somebody's ass?"

"Look that isn't my story to tell, you want to know you ask her." Bobby snapped.

Dean looked over at the woman in questioned and sighed. "First thing first, we need to find Sam."

Forty-five minutes later Dean had a lead on Sammy and was trying to reason with an extremely angry Jo. Once Bobby had convinced her that it really was Dean, she had turned hard eyes on the resurrected hunter and hissed, "Could my life be anymore screwed up!" Before storming out of the room to go upstairs and grab her things.

"Dammit Jo, you're not leaving. Bobby and I are going to collect Sammy, find out what kinda of deal he made and then come back here where you and I are going to have a very long overdue talk!" He shouted.

"Screw you Dean, you're not the boss of me!" She snapped as she started throwing her things into her duffel bag.

"I'm not but I know who is." He said as grabbed Jo's phone off the bed and ran out of the room and locked himself into the bathroom while Jo chased after him.

“Give me back my phone!”

“Nope." Came back a muffled voice from behind the bathroom door. Jo stared at the door in horror when she heard Dean begin talking. "Ellen, it's Dean Winchester. Yes mam, no mam. It's good to hear your voice too ma'am. Long story short I'm back, still trying to figure how and when I got to Bobby’s, I saw your daughter and the little bun in her oven. Anyway, she's a bit hormonal and threatening to leave while Bobby and I go to bring Sammy back here to figure this all out. She says I'm not the boss of her and that she isn't going to stay here if Sammy and I are here. Nope, she shouldn't. She fainted earlier and needs to stay put. Bobby also said he didn't think she was eating enough either. Yes ma'am. Yes ma'am. Hold on a second Ellen.”

Dean opened the bathroom door to find Jo staring at him with those big brown eyes. "Your Mom wants to talk to you." He said with a smirk as he handed the phone to her as he went towards the bedroom to unpack her things. Stopping he turned and spun Jo around, leaning forward he capture her mouth in a searing kiss that had them both breathing a little heavy when he pulled away. "Now that's a proper hello Sweetheart." He purred as he kissed her forehead before leaving the young woman to speak to her mother.

Dean had just made it back downstairs when he heard the screeching from up above. "You put him in charge of me! Mom have you lost your mind, I can't stay here with them and I'm certainly not going to listen to that ass." Dean smirked as he imagined the other end of the conversation and grinned when he heard her scream. "You gave him permission to do what if he thinks I need it! Mom I'm not a child and I'm not going to submit to Dean Winchester!"

"Oh boy, Ellen must really be worried about that girl if she gave you that much control over her." Bobby said a shake of his head.

“Please don't cry Mom. Of course, I want the baby Mama," Jo's soft voice floated down from up above. The anger was quickly replaced with sadness and Dean almost went up when he heard the expectant mother crying. "I know you love me and want me to be careful. I love you too Mama. Please don't worry, I'll stay put. Just promise me you'll be really careful on this hunt and come see me soon." He heard her sniffle and murmured. "I miss you too and I'll listen to him if you really need me to.”

The conversation ended with the women saying their 'I love yous' again. He looked up as Jo came done the stairs, wiping her eyes. Bobby chanced a glance between them and cleared his throat. "I'll be in the car. Jo you know where everything is. You take good care of yourself and that little one inside you."

"Be careful Bobby," she said she as gave the older man a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he headed towards the door.

Dean went over and pulled Jo into a tight hug. "I'm sorry but it was the only way I knew to get you to stay put."

Sniffling Jo pushed away and shook her head. "Why are you doing this? Why do you Winchesters feel it’s your entitled right to mess with my life?" She snapped.

"Well excuse me for caring." He hissed.

“Yeah right, like you care about me. All you care about is being in control, nothing more.”

“Bull!”

“Really," she taunted. "Tell me Dean, where was all this caring after Duluth, hmmm? Oh, and I definitely felt how much you cared about me when you called to say goodbye before you became a chew toy for a Hell Hound and went to pit!”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to think of the best way to make her understand how he could never say goodbye to her. How could he explain that he had kept tabs on her and knew the woman she had become? A woman he wanted to know not only intimately because Jo Harvelle had starred in several his wet dreams but also a woman he wanted to be with in every other sense of the word. To talk with, to laugh with and heaven help him cry with because he knew Jo could be that woman. She understood him in ways no other woman ever could or would understand him and his life. He also felt he understood her too. Understood about losing a parent at a young age. The guilt and ache to make that parent proud, to hold onto those memories and make the most of them.

Of being left with an overbearing parent, granted they were overbearing in different ways. John Winchester stopped being a Dad and became a drill sergeant, raising his boys to be soldiers.

Ellen Harvelle went in the opposite direction and tried to force Jo to be a normal little girl and keep hunting as far away as possible from her daughter. It was almost comical how Jo rebelled by wanting into hunting to honor her dad and Sam had rebelled and went to college to have that normal life.

He knew that Jo was just as broken as he was in so many ways and together, they worked. How could he explain to her that he realized too late that she was the one and that he didn't have the courage to go to her in the end because he couldn't say goodbye to her. She was his hope and it was the last thing he had going for him to get through to the end.

But Jo took his silence as an admission of his guilt and continued her rant. "God and the truly sad thing is that I actually mourned you. This," she said looking down at her baby bump, "was made after getting plastered at some sleazy trucker bar after I got off the phone with Bobby. It's gonna be a great story I get to tell my baby, 'well honey, see Mommy can't tell you who your Daddy is because she never got his name. He kinda reminded her of a guy she had just heard had been killed and figured fucking this sad wannabe in a dirty bathroom stall would help since she never got to say goodbye to the other guy." She mocked in a voice you would use if you were reading a fairy tale to a child.

Dean looked at her in shock, he knew there must have been a story behind her pregnancy based on the way Bobby told him if he wanted to know then he needed to ask her himself. He didn't know what he had expected but he hadn't expected what she had just told him. 

He knew she wasn't a blushing virgin but she wasn't a one night stand type of woman either and to think she let some guy take her like that after a night of drinking after hearing about his death actually hurt him more than he cared to admit.

"Just go, find Sam. That's truly the only person you ever give a damn about anyways. Don't 'worry' about me.... I’ll behave and be a good little girl." She said as she turned and started out of the room.

Dean grabbed her arm. "Jo, I'm sorry." He told her honestly.

Snorting she nodded her head. "The only thing you’re sorry about is that somebody is calling you on your crap. Just go already."

"Fine," he said sadly. "I'll call later tonight to check in on you." He told her, turning his back on her and heading out to join Bobby.

"Of course, you will," she mumbled to herself. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: The part of the story where Jo talks to Dean about Hannah Senesh I decided to add after re-watching the documentary "Blessed is the Match: The Life and Death of Hannah Senesh" that Alona Tal was in. If you haven't heard of Hannah Senesh or the Jewish Special Operations Executive recruits, I highly recommend reading their story.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos for this story and I hope people enjoy this part.
> 
> Thank you,  
> Val

Chapter 2

Jo picked up her cell phone on the third ring. "What?"

"Just wanted to see how you're doing." Dean said as he sat against the door of the bathroom. After the visit with Pam and then dealing with the demons they had checked into a motel to do some research and get some rest. He needed to hear her voice, even if it was full of anger towards him.

"Fine." She said.

"Did you eat?" he asked.

“Yes.”

"Can you give me more than one-word answers?" he asked in frustration.

He could imagine Jo smiling as she said. "Yes."

Dean snorted into the phone. "Brat."

They were both silent for a full minute, listening to each other breath before Jo finally sighed and asked. "Did you find Sam? Did he make the deal?"

"Yeah we found him and no it wasn't him." Dean quickly told her about Pam and the run in with the demons.

Jo gasped. "I know Pam, she's a nice lady."

"Yeah, her and Bobby seem close." He agreed.

“What was the name she said again?”

"Castiel. For some reason it seems a little familiar, I just can't put my finger on it though." He confessed.

“It does." She agreed. "Maybe we saw it in a book?”

"Maybe. What are you doing?" He asked, he didn't want to think about this anymore right now.

“Reading a book, I found that Bobby owns that actually has nothing to do with demons.”

"What book?" he asked.

"' _Hannah Senesh: Her Life and Diary_ ', it's a biography about a Jewish woman who joined a paramilitary group towards the end of World War II. She and her team were parachuted into Yugoslavia, but when they landed, they found out the Germans already occupied Hungary and while heading for the Hungarian border they were captured and handed over the Gestapo. She was arrested and tortured by the Gestapo because she knew the radio codes to contact the British. Eventually she stood trial for treason and was killed by firing squad." She told him.

Dean sighed, "have you ever wondered if Hitler and the others were actually demons?"

“It’s easier to imagine that than accepting that they were human." She said sadly before adding. "She wrote incredible poetry. Listen to this, they found it in her cell after she was killed.”

Dean closed his eyes as Jo recited the poem to him.

_One—two—three ... eight feet long,_

_Two strides across, the rest is dark ..._

_Life hangs over me like a question mark._

_One—two—three ... maybe another week,_

_Or next month may still find me here,_

_But death, I feel, is very near._

_I could have been twenty-three next July;_

_I gambled on what mattered most,_

_The dice were cast. I lost._

_By Hannah Senesh_

He didn't realize he had tears in his eyes until he heard the catch in Jo's voice as she finished reading the last verse. "God...22." Jo whispered sadly.

Dean wiped at his eyes and says hoarsely, "I should get back out there, and you should get some rest."

"Are you coming home tomorrow?" Jo asked.

"Should be there sometime tomorrow night, why? You miss me." He teased.

Jo snorted, "hardly, just wanted to know how much time I have before Bobby gets back."

"Time...Bobby....Back...Jo what are you up to?" Dean asked hesitantly. 

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

“See you tomorrow night.”

"Yeah, tomorrow night...hey Jo." he said quickly before she hung up. "Thank you for sharing that poem with me. I'm not into the whole poetry thing but that was...well it was..." he struggled to find the words he wanted to say to her.

“I know," she whispered. "Sad but beautiful. She accepted her fate and faced it with incredible dignity.”

“Yeah, she did. Good night Jo.”

“Good night Dean.”

Dean hung up the phone and went out into the motel room. "Jo's doing okay." He told Sammy who was reading something on his laptop.

"Jo...huh?" Sammy asked distractedly.

“Jo, you remember Jo." Dean said a little annoyed. "You know our friend that Meg had you attacked and mentally tortured.”

Sam took a deep breath and looked up at his brother. "You mean the friend you never called, never said goodbye to." He countered.

"You know why I never called her." Dean hissed.

"No, I don't why don’t you tell me." Sam snapped.

"It was hard enough dealing with Steve Wandell death. You think I could just check in with Jo, ask how her bruises were...ask her where they were located." He finally said.

"You think Meg had me rape her, don't you?!" He shouted.

"Did she?!" He asked the question he had dreaded since that night.

Sam shook his head in disgust. "If you thought that and never did anything about it then you're more screwed in the head than I am."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat because he was right. How messed up was? The last thing his father had told him was that he might have to kill Sammy because of what he might become and instead of dealing and accepting this, he did everything in his power to save his brother, including turning a blind eye to what he may or may not have done and willingly going to Hell and on the rack to save him.

Dean grabbed a book and went over to the pull-out couch and settled in. Soon he was asleep and when he woke up later that night his life changed forever.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean, Sammy and Bobby stood and stared at the entrance to Bobby's living room. It was pretty much spotless. The books that usually cluttered the floor and all the available surfaces found homes in the numerous bookcases along the walls of the room. The floors had been washed and waxed, the furniture had all been dusted and polished and there was even some throw pillows and an afghan thrown across the back of the couch. Dean had to smile, now he understood Jo's comment.

"BALLS!" Bobby shouted. 

Jo hurried out from the kitchen and Dean almost choked when he saw her standing before them wearing a sun dress with an apron tied around her waist, exaggerating her baby bump. "Oh, you're earlier than I expected."

Bobby took one look at Jo and reached into his pocket, pulling out a flask and threw holy water into her face. Dean smothered the laugh that bubbled inside of him when Jo did the same spit take, he had done when Bobby tested him the same way to make sure he wasn't a demon.

"Seriously Bobby!" She snapped.

"Just checking." He told her. 

"Checking what?" She asked as she dabbed at her face with a tissue.

Dean couldn't keep from chuckling now. "He thought you were possessed by a June Cleaver demon."

Sammy snorting in amusement caught Jo's attention. "Sam," she said stiffly.

"Jo, you look great." He told her, giving her a shy smile. 

Dean really looked at Jo and she did look great. A hundred times better than yesterday morning. If he didn't know better, he would say she had put on some weight overnight. Not to mention where her hair was kinda stringy and her skin had a sickly yellow look yesterday, her hair now was shiny, and her skin had a healthy pink tinge.

"Thanks." She said, still not sure how she felt about being in the same room as Sam. She didn't have long to dwell on this when Bobby started demanding who gave her permission to touch his stuff and clean his house.

Jo had expected this and gave an exaggerated sigh. "I'm sorry Bobby, I just couldn't stop." She explained as she placed a hand on her baby bump and began to sniffle. "You said you wanted me to stay until I have the baby and as long as I need after the baby is born and I appreciate your offer so much but..." She said as she began to cry.

Dean watched Jo carefully and knew that she was faking the crying, but he also saw the way Bobby was shifting nervously. He had to bite his lip to keep from smiling because whatever Jo was up to, she had figured Bobby would cave once she started the water works.

"I just wanted things to be nice for the baby, but I should have asked you first. It's your house." She cried as she began to rub her bump.

Sammy smirked at Dean and decided to take the first step in trying to make things right with Jo. "Bobby, I think she's going through her nesting stage of the pregnancy. Trying to prepare for when the baby comes."

Jo nodded her head quickly, grabbing the line Sam tossed her way. "Yeah," she said sniffling some more. "But I understand if you don't like it Bobby. I can put the books back on the floor and stuff."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the pregnant woman. "I know your Mama taught you better than to oversell a story young lady." He looked around the room one more time and shook his head. "How far did this 'nesting' go?"

Jo smiled and threw her arms around Bobby's neck, giving him a loud smacking kiss on the cheek before answering. "Just the common spaces. So here, dining room, kitchen and both bathrooms."

Dean chuckled at the look of horror on the older hunter's face before sniffing the air. "Jo, are you cooking something?"

"Crap." She said as she rushed into the kitchen. The men followed her and watched as she pulled a pan out of the oven to make sure that her meal wasn't burnt. They all sighed when the aroma of pot roast hit them full force and all three stomachs grumbled loudly. 

Turning she looked at them and said. "Don't think you three are sitting down to my dinner without washing first."

She smiled when Bobby and Sammy hurried out of the room to use the bathrooms to clean up. Dean went over to the kitchen sink and washed his hands. He turned and lean against the sink, drying his hands as he watched her lift the roast out of the pan onto a serving platter. 

"Would you mind carving while I get the sides into bowls?" she asked as she handed Dean the carving knife and fork.

They worked in silence and Dean helped her carry the feast into the dining room. She had outdone herself and he looked at her questioningly. "What is all this Jo?"

"I wanted to do something nice for Bobby." She said as she looked up at him.

“Oh," he said as he looked back over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. "Look after dinner, we need to talk. Would you mind going for a drive with me?”

“Is it to do with this Castiel that Pam told you about?”

“Yeah it does but I don't want to discuss it in front of Sammy.”

Nodding her head, she agreed to go for the ride. Bobby and Sam joined them, and the four hunters spent the next hour eating and laughing. Dean sat back and rubbed his belly and belched.

"Seriously Dean, we weren't raised by wolves, excuse yourself." Sammy said.

"In some countries, a belch is a compliment to the chef." He teased as he looked towards Jo and forced another burp. "Thanks for the great grub Jo." He said.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Jo you cooked this amazing meal. We'll clean."

“You and Dean will clean; I have research to do." Bobby told them as he got up from the table and started out of the room, stopping next to Jo he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for dinner kiddo.”

"Thank you for letting me stay here with you." She told him. 

“That's what family is for." He said before looking over at Dean and Sam. "You idjets behave.”

Dean stood up and walked over to Jo as she got up. "Sorry Sammy, you're on kitchen duty by yourself. I told Jo I would take her for a ride."

"See you later Sam." Jo said as Dean put his hand on her lower back and guided her towards the door.

"Oh no, I don't mind cleaning up by myself." Sam mumbled to himself as he heard his brother and Jo head out into the night.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean and Jo drove in silence until he pulled over by a dirt road. "You up for a little walk?"

"Sure," she said. She had felt cooped up the past month and getting out for a walk would be nice.

He got out of the car and came around to open the door for her and holding his hand out for her to take. She looked up slightly surprised at the gesture but accepted the hand he offered her. "It's kinda of a rocky path." He explained.

Their journey continued in silence until they came to the end of the path and Jo smiled when she realized they were standing before a small pond. She loved the way the moonlight was dancing off the water. Turning she looked up into Dean's face. "This is beautiful," she whispered.

"Sammy and I use to come down here and swim after finishing one of our father's training sessions." He continued to hold her hand as they walked closer to the edge of the clearing. "Sorry I don't have a blanket or anything." He said as he let go of her hand.

"It's fine." She told him as she sat down on the grass and he sat down next to her.

“I owe you an apology and an explanation.”

"I'm waiting." She said.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I never called after Duluth. You literally saved my life, stitched me up and I was a complete dick to you and I'm sorry about that."

Jo had to bite her tongue to not say that he was a giant dick. She realized last night after they talked that some of her anger had eased up and she was willing to just let Dean talk, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy for him. 

"Jo...Meg possessed him for a week." He explained. 

"A week?" She asked in shock, that she wasn't expecting.

He turned his head, unable to look into her eyes. His shame at what he was about to tell her tore at him, but he needed to finally share this burden and knew Jo was the one he could trust with his secrets. "Did you hear about that hunter Steve Wendell, the one killed around that time?"

Jo gulped as she saw the tears slipping down Dean's face. "Yes."

“It was Sam, Meg had him kill another hunter." He told her. "Sam killed him and I helped him destroy any evidence that would lead back to him. Do you know how many times I've lied to Bobby and other hunters when his name is brought up?”

“Oh God...”

"He asked me to kill him after we got back from finding the body and when I said I wouldn't he knocked me out and then he went after you." He confessed.

“Dean." she whispered. "It's not your fault.”

“How can you say that? I was too weak to stop, to kill him. Because of my weakness he went after you, after Bobby.”

“That was Meg in Sam's meat suit. You can't blame yourself for that. It wasn't Sam either that asked you to kill him it was that bitch Meg testing you, taunting you.”

“You don't understand Jo, I knew...I knew what he was becoming, and I couldn't bring myself to stop him.”

“Look we knew about the other kids and what that demon did to them but to blame yourself is wrong. You couldn't have known a demon would possess him.”

“My Dad did," he told her, his voice breaking. "Jo the last thing my father said to me was that Sammy was changing and I was going to have to put him down before he hurt or killed someone. My father told me to put him down, like he wasn't his son...like he was a rabid dog.”

Jo scooted closer and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. She was slightly surprised at how willingly he went to her, letting her give him the comfort he craved.

“I know people don't get it Jo, why I'm so possessive of Sammy." He told her. "But that night, the night our mother died was the same night the man I knew as my Dad died in a way too. He told me that night that I was responsible for Sammy, that it was my job to take care of him, to watch him. I was only 4 years old and I became his father and mother on top of being a big brother to him. God Jo, I fed him...changed his diapers...bath him...sang to him when I put him to sleep. It was me who taught him how to walk...to talk. I taught him his letters, his numbers, how to read, how to write. Me Jo, not my Dad. My Dad was too busy hunting and barely took time to take care of me, let alone a baby. He made me put Sammy first since the night of the fire and then he turned around and told me to put him down...like he wasn't even human. I can't do it Jo...I can't kill him. I can't kill my baby brother.”

Jo held Dean as she heard the first sob escape and continued to hold him as he cried. Any pain and anger she had been holding onto was gone. Her heart ached for him. She couldn't image the amount of responsible he had been shouldering since he was 4 years old, it wasn't right and part of her hated John Winchester for what he had done to his son...no make that sons. Sam had issues and she was sure those issues started with his father.

When Dean stopped crying, he pulled back, embarrassed at breaking down like that. He couldn't help sighing when Jo reached up to wipe away the last of his tears before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

“I don't deserve your kindness.”

"Honey, I hate that you think that." She whispered. 

"After what I did." He argued. 

“Stop!" She commanded. "It's my decision Dean, my decision if I want to forgive you and I do. I forgive you." She held her hand up when he opened his mouth to say something. "There are more important things for us to deal with and you being a jerk to me over a year ago is so low on the list of issues it's not funny. I've decided to get over it and I suggest you get over it too.”

"What if I'm not ready to get over hurting you." He told

“Tough." She said as reached down to rub her baby bump. "Dean, I'm not just talking about dealing with whatever pulled you out of Hell. I'm having a baby and I'm terrified. I need my family, I need Mom, Bobby. I need you Dean and I know I will need Sam too, when I ready to forgive him. But I can't do this alone. The demons, the monsters...they aren't slowing down and I'm thinking a hunter having a baby will just be a magnet for these bastards. I'm going to need my family to help protect my baby. So, if you can't be the man, I need you to be then leave because after tonight I'm done talking about this. I'm moving on, I have to because I have to focus on this child I'm carrying.”

He let her words wash over him before slowly placing his hand over hers. "Then I guess I'm getting over it because I'm not leaving. I'm all in Jo. This baby is going to be loved and protected by all of us."

"Good." She said as she nodded her head.

"Did you mean it about Sam?" He asked a little hesitantly.

“Yes, I admit it won't be easy, but I want to get past Duluth. Talking...forgiving Sam is a big part of that.”

“Just promise you won't go anywhere alone with him.”

“What? Dean what are you talking about?”

He pulled back and looked her dead in the eyes. "He's up to something Jo. I don't know what he's up to, but I know it's not something good. I don't trust him completely and I don't want you to take any chances with him. Promise me."

“This is why you wanted to talk to me alone. You really don't trust him?”

“Not completely I don't, not right now.”

“Okay, then I'll stay on alert." She told him before asking. "Now will you tell me what you found out about this Castiel.”

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo sat with her mouth hung open as Dean finished telling her about meeting Castiel the night before. "An angel, a messenger of God." She said in awe.

“Yup, supposedly.”

“And God has work for you?”

Sighing Dean nodded his head. "Apparently."

"So, you're like on a mission, a mission from God." She said.

He snorted in disgust. "I guess.' He stared at her when she started to chuckle and was surprised when the chuckle turned into full blown hysterical giggles. "Jo are you having a nervous breakdown?" 

Jo shook her head as she flapped her hand in front of her face to cool down from the giggling. Gradually she was able to get herself under control before turning and grinning at him. "You know there is really only one thing I can say to what you just told me Dean. 'It’s 106 miles to Chicago, we’ve got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it’s dark and we’re wearing sunglasses.'" She quoted proudly in her best Dan Aykroyd impersonation.

Dean looked at the woman next to him. "Seriously, you're quoting the Blues Brothers?"

"Well duh, I mean you are on a mission, a mission from God. What else would I quote." She said as she began to giggle again.

He stared at her for a few seconds but couldn't help laughing along with her when he heard her begin to sing the theme from 'Rawhide' like they did in the movie in the country western bar scene. Soon they were both singing and laughing. Not just laughing but full-blown belly laughs, and Dean couldn't remember when he felt more alive than he did at that moment, sitting next to Jo.

Jo wiped at her eyes as she began to get herself under control. "Okay, I don't know about you, but I literally cannot talk anymore about this stuff tonight."

Dean smiled as he nodded his head. "I guess it's getting late, we can head back."

"Actually, I was thinking we could do something fun instead." She said as she stood up. 

"What do you have in mind?" He asked as he stood up.

“Did you know that there is a late-night dessert bar in town?”

“Do you think they have pie?”

“I think there's a good chance of pie.”

Grinning he held his hand out to her. "Well lead on woman."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the Kudos and I hope people are enjoying this story. 

Val

Chapter 3

Dean held Jo's hand as they walked up the steps to Bobby's house. The night had gone better then he could have hoped for and it just reminded him how much he like spending time with Jo. This was their second chance and he wasn't going to waste it. He didn't care about the other guy, he wanted Jo and this baby in his life, and he was going to make it perfectly clear to her of his intentions.

They made their way inside and stopped short when they saw Bobby sleeping in his chair with a book laying across his chest and snoring loudly. 

"Should we wake him?" she asked.

“Nah if we do, he'll just start researching again.”

“But it doesn't look too comfortable.”

“He's fine, trust me he sleeps there all the time." He looked down at the container in her hand. "You want me to put the cheesecake in the fridge?”

Jo blushed. "Ummm I was thinking I would bring it up with me, I'm still a little hungry."

"Well you are eating for two now." He told her as he grabbed his duffel bag. 

"You're not going to tease me?" She asked as they started up the stairs.

"Nope." He told her. 

When they got up at the top of the stairs Jo nodded towards the bathroom. "Do you need the bathroom?"

“I'm good.”

"Okay, good night." she told him as she slipped inside to get ready for bed.

Jo smiled as she began her nightly routine. The night had gone well, her and Dean had dealt with a lot of their issues and it felt good to move pass them. She wanted the elder Winchester in her life and tonight she took the first steps to really let him in. 

She blushed as she remembered her crush on Dean. She realized it was a crush with a healthy dose of lust that she had felt for him back when they first met. After that night in Duluth, those feeling came to a crushing end, but she really did care about both Winchesters and wanted to count them as friends and had hope for a while that they would be able to get past that night.

When she had heard that Dean was dead, she couldn't bear that things had never been resolved between them. Then yesterday when she had seen him, she couldn't believe it. They were getting their second chance and she wasn't going to let it go.

Things were different with them now. Before she had gotten pregnant she had started to truly come into her own as a hunter and Dean had told her over pie that he had heard from Rufus a few months before he was dragged to the pit that the seasoned hunter felt she was one of the best he had ever teamed up with and she knew Dean was duly impressed by the other man's opinion.

She finished up in the bathroom before heading down the hallway. Remembering how Dean had grinned while she regaled him with some of her more interesting hunts and realized he saw her as a real hunter now. Not only did he see her as a fellow hunter, but he truly respected her.

It wasn't just that he saw her now as an equal. He trusted her, truly trusted her and she knew that was the highest honor Dean could give anyone. Dean had opened up to her in a way she never expected and laid his soul bare to her…trusting her with his secrets tonight.

Screw flowers and candies, that was the most romantic thing any man had ever done for her. Letting her see him, warts and all meant the world to her. Damn if she wasn't falling for that man. The man, not the guy that swaggered into the Roadhouse a couple of years ago. There was a difference and she was glad that she was more mature to realize this and to appreciate the difference.

She rubbed her belly as she made her way down the hall. She wasn't proud how she got pregnant, but she loved this baby. She knew Dean meant it when he said he would be there for them, but realistically could he ever see her in a romantic manner? Maybe if she wasn't pregnant, they would have taken a chance on a physical relationship.

A baby though was a different story, especially for a man like Dean Winchester. If any man was meant to be a dad, it is Dean Winchester. She couldn't expect him to be a father to her child though. She had to be careful because she knew how responsible Dean felt for the people, he was close to and didn't want him to feel he needed to be this baby's daddy out of some obligation he felt. She wanted more for him than that.

Sighing she opened the door to her room and stopped short when she saw man occupying her thoughts lounging in her bed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and tee shirt, reading a car magazine.

"Ummm what are you doing in here?" She asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Reading," he told her as he held the magazine up.

Jo sighed. "Dean, why are you in my bedroom?"

“Because I don't think you should be alone and you're Mom told me to keep you and her grand baby safe.”

"You had no problem leaving me alone last night." She argued.

He looked up. "Exactly, you were alone but now I know that Sammy's up to something and we have a supposed angel in our mist too. So yeah, I'm sleeping in here with you."

She stared at Dean and saw a flicker of desperation in his eyes and she realized that it wasn't that he didn't think she could take care of herself and that in actually he didn't want to share a room with his brother. "Fine but don't think I'm sharing my cheesecake."

SPNSPNSPNSPSN

Twenty minutes later Jo held the plastic fork with a piece of cheesecake on it out towards Dean who leaned in for the bite. "Mmmmm that is some mighty good cheesecake." He told her as they sat across from each other in the center of the bed.

"I can't believe you talked me into sharing." Jo huffed.

"I went and made you a mug of peppermint tea, you owed me." He argued.

She looked down into the takeaway box. "There's only one bite left." She told him sadly.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" He suggested.

Jo reached down and rubbed her bump. "The baby really likes cheesecake."

Dean shook his head in amusement. "Woman, have you no shame? Are you going to rub that bump and give those puppy dog eyes to get your way until the baby is born?"

"That's the plan." She chirped as she scooped up the last piece and quickly popped it into her mouth.

"All good things come to an end." He told her as he grabbed the takeout box and dumped that and the fork into the waste paper basket next to the bed.

"You know I was on my feet a lot today and yesterday cleaning. A foot message would be really nice about now." She sighed as she reached down to rub her bump.

“For crying out loud, stop pimping out that bump." He chuckled as he scooted forward a little. "Lay back and give me your feet.”

He watched as Jo leaned back and plopped her feed on his lap. "Can I ask you something? Bobby said you weren't eating since you got here a few weeks ago and when I first saw you when I got here you didn't look so hot. What changed? I mean you scarf down as much as I did tonight and well no offence your appearance looks a lot better. Why weren't you eating and taking care of yourself before?"

Sighing she closed her eyes as he rubbed her arches. "No sooner did I find out I was pregnant than I began getting horrible morning sickness, except for me morning sickness lasted 24 hours a day. I guess I was just depressed, nothing was staying down. I kept on getting migraines and was exhausted. The doctor I saw at the free clinics I went to tried numerous anti-nausea medicine and a pain relief for the migraines, but nothing helped."

“And now everything just stopped bothering you?”

She shrugged her shoulders. "My mom said it could happen like that. That I would just turn a corner and she was right. After you and Bobby left yesterday, I felt hungry for the first time in months. I ate and manage to keep it down. Then I felt a burst of energy and took a shower figuring I would take advantage of the energy and end up driving into town. Saw that that the library was having a rummage sale and had the brainstorm that Bobby's place could use a makeover."

Dean smirked, "he's still pissed at you."

“He loves me." She teased before continuing. "So, I went and bought a bunch of bookcases and had them delivered today. Spent most of my afternoon and night shifting the books to make space for the bookcases and cleaning the floors since I could get to them since they weren't littered with books. Once they were delivered this morning, I stacked the books and then finished cleaning.”

"Okay, I get it. Hell, even I've been tempted to clean up a bit in here too. But why did you have them put bookcases all over the place. I mean you have them in the kitchen, dining room, hallways. There everywhere. Why not just put them all in the living room and den?" He asked as the put her feet back on his lap.

“Hey, I may be bossy and a busybody but I'm not stupid. That's Bobby's filing system. I kept the books where they were, just put them on the shelves to keep the floors and surfaces free.”

“I think he liked the way you labeled the shelves 'right hand corner, floor' or 'left hand corner, end table' for each room." He admitted with a smile. "Just one more question, what's with the sundress? You don't usually wear dresses.”

Jo blushed. "It was the only thing I found in my bag that fit this morning."

"Overnight Jo, you outgrew your clothes overnight?" he asked in awe.

"I had a lot of make up eating to do. Plus, my bump just seemed to pop this morning." She said defensively as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Dean lifted her feet from his lap and stood up. "Come on you, lets hit the hay."

A few seconds later they were settled under the covers and Jo sighed contently as she scooted closer to Dean as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Jo looked up at Dean as she ran her hand along his chest before letting it settle above his heart. "Can I ask you something?"

Kissing the crown of her head he said, 'sure.'

“What was it like? I mean I know it must have been beyond horrible and you don't have to tell me but if you want to talk about what it was like, I'm a good listener.”

Dean sighed as he went to say he didn't remember but realized Jo wouldn't buy that so instead he found himself saying. "I'm sorry, I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Nothing to apologize for. Like I said I'm a good listener if you ever do want to talk about it." She reassured him as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She wasn't going to push him. She just wanted Dean to know she there for him when he was ready.

He nodded his head and whispered 'thanks' before he began to run his hand up and down her back as he let himself relax. Jo was humming softly as he let his eyes closed and found that instead of seeing himself on the rack he saw himself and Jo sitting by the pond watching the moonlight dancing on the water and he quickly he fell into a peaceful sleep.

SPNSPNSPN

Jo woke early the next morning to an empty bed. Getting up, she made her way to the bathroom to pee, brush her teeth and wash up before getting dressed and going downstairs. She stopped when she heard Dean and Sam talking heatedly about angels and if they really do exist. Bobby signed in frustration. "How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Too damn long." He huffed.

The discussion continued as the two brothers walked into the den. Dean stopped his rant about what so special about him that the big man upstairs would take an interest in him when he looked at Jo. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, the woman was wearing one of his flannel shirts and his sweatpants. "Sweetheart, we're going into town today for you to buy some clothes."

"I think you have more important things to do." She said as she sat down in the chair next to Bobby.

“She right," Bobby said. "Look all my research says the same thing. Only an angel of the Lord can pull a soul out of the pit Dean.”

Jo looked at Dean and shrugged her shoulders. "See it's like I said last night. You're on a mission, a mission for God."

Dean smirked at her before turning towards Bobby and Sammy, holding his hands up in surrender. "Fine what do we know about angels?"

"Start reading," Bobby said as he handed each a book to begin with. 

Dean took the book Bobby held out towards him before reaching down and grabbing the book he held out for Jo. "Come on you can read this to me while I make breakfast." 

"Oh, will you make pancakes?" She asked as she hopped out of the chair and followed Dean into the kitchen, “And I wouldn't mind if you warmed the maple syrup, also maybe you could make bacon and scramble eggs too. Scramble eggs with maple syrup.... mmmmm that would be so good.

"Gee bossy much." Dean teased as they walked into to the kitchen together leaving Bobby and Sammy watching them.

"They seem a lot cozier together." Bobby said.

Sammy snorted. "Considering they shared a bed last night and she's wearing Dean's clothes I would say cozy might be an understatement."

"They slept together last night?" Bobby asked.

“Not saying they had sex, but Dean slept in with her.”

"Wonder what Ellen will have to say about that." Bobby said as he looked into to kitchen and caught a glimpse of Dean and Jo laughing as she argued that he needed to brush maple syrup on the bacon and then bake it in the oven and Dean was insisting he cook it in a skillet so that he could burn it the way he liked. 

Bobby found himself watching Dean and Jo as Dean cooked and Jo read aloud to him. It was when Jo barely looked up as Dean feed her a piece of bacon that he frowned. They moved liked a couple who had been together for years instead of two people who spent maybe a week worth of time together total over a span of two years. It wasn't natural and he wondered if there was something else going on with them.

"Hey, you two getting in on this grub?" Dean called out as he fixed a plate for Jo and then himself. 

Sammy and Bobby went into the kitchen and Sammy smirked when he watched Jo put a large scoop of fruit salad that she had retrieved from the refrigerator on his brother's plate. Leaning over he nudged the older hunter to get his attention and shot a look towards the fruit. "This should be interesting." He whispered with a grin on his face.

Dean came back to the table with a plate for his brother and Bobby, handing them out before sitting down at his place at the table. He looked down and frowned. "Ummm who put that stuff on my plate?"

"It's called fruit. Eat it, it's good for you." Jo said as she began digging into her silver dollar pancakes.

"I don't like fruit." He argued as he went to push it back into the bowl.

"You eat pie with fruit filling. 

“That's difference, that's pie filling with sugar.”

“Fruit has natural sugar.”

“Nope, don't think so.”

“Mix them with your syrup but you're eating them. They're good for you.”

Dean looked at the fruit in horror and whined "I don't wanna eat them."

Jo looked at him. "Dean Winchester you need to eat more fruits and vegetables. I swear I can hear your arteries clogging over here from all the double bacon cheeseburgers you eat."

Dean shot Jo a look and started to open his mouth to argue only to close it when Jo narrowed her eyes and looked pointedly at the fruit. He watched as she stabbed a strawberry with her fork before adding a piece of pancake and popped it in her mouth. 

Sammy jaw dropped open when his brother ate the fruit with his own pancakes. They all ate in silence as Sam and Bobby kept looking at the couple across from them. At the way they reached out and ate off each other’s plate. Sammy choked on his coffee when Jo fed Dean some eggs with syrup on them. 

When they were done eating, Dean stood up and looked over at Jo. "I'll run you into town."

"Dean, I think it can wait." Jo said as she looked up at the older Winchester brother.

"Sweetheart, you need some clothes. We can hit the store and be back here in an hour or so to help with the research. An hour, an hour and half tops won’t make a difference, is it Bobby?" Dean said as he turned his attention to the older hunter.

"Jo, you need to get some stuff. Everything will be here when you both get back." He agreed.

"See, so the sooner we leave the faster we get back." He told her.

"You're not going to let this go are you. Fine, I need to go the bathroom and then I'll be ready to go." She said as she got up.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sammy and Bobby watched as Dean helped Jo who had changed into the dress she had worn yesterday get into the front seat of the Impala before heading around and getting behind the wheel of the car.

"Okay they're acting weird, right?" Sammy asked Bobby.

"Weird doesn't cover it." Bobby agreed as they both watched Jo scoot over so that she was leaning against Dean's shoulder.

"Hex bag?" Sammy suggested when he saw his brother kiss the top of Jo's head before starting the car and pulling out.

“Why would a witch want your brother and Jo to be together? How would they even know he was back?”

Sam sighed. "Family, you know how much that means to Dean. He's not topside forty-eight hours and he has an instant family with Jo. You know he's always had a thing for her, mostly to get in her pants but he always had a soft spot for her. Give him the thing he wants most and then take it away from him. Mess with his head. Besides do you have a better idea?"

"We only have an hour to go through their stuff and the room." Bobby said as they rushed upstairs.

Forty-five minutes later, they sat on down at the kitchen table in defeat. "Nothing!" Bobby said.

"Then it's something else. It has to be." Sam said as he looked down at his hands.

"But what and why?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know but which do we worry about first. This Castiel or Jo and Dean instant relationship?" Sam asked.

“Castiel." Bobby answered. "I've been trying to get hold of another hunter Olivia Lowry she may be able to help us.”

"Okay, why don't we get back to research until they get back." Sam suggested as he grabbed the book he was reading before they sat down for breakfast.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo put another shirt into the shopping cart. She had found several pairs of jeans that would probably carry her through the rest of her pregnancy, some yoga pants, a few tops, some tee shirts and a couple more sun dresses. She hated to admit it, but they really were comfortable and if she was honest with herself, she liked the way Dean looked at her while she was wearing the dress she was currently wearing.

She looked over and saw Dean heading towards her with his hands behind his back. "What are you hiding?"

Smirking he held up a couple of nursing bras. "Thought you might need these."

"You're a pig." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Grinning he pulled his other hand out to hold up a yellow onesie with teddy bears on it. "Better?"

Smiling she nodded her head and whispered, "much." She reached up and wiped away her tears.

“Hey, I didn't mean to upset you.”

"It's okay, just hormonal." She reassured him.

"Should I put it back?" He asked, now wondering if he had made a giant mistake picking an outfit out for the baby.

“Don't you dare." She said as she snatched it from him and put it in the carriage. "Now I'm all set.”

They made their way to the check out and Dean pulled out his wallet once everything was rung up.

"Dean, I can pay for my own clothes." Jo argued as she pulled out her own cash.

“It's on Bobby and he said if you gave me a hard time to tell you he would make you return the bookcases and you know that would mean the books would be scattered all over the place again.”

"Oh," she said as he passed the money over to the cashier.

Five minutes later Dean was putting the bags in the back seat as Jo settled into the passenger seat. He slipped into the driver side and looked over at the expecting mother. "You know we really need to begin doing some research."

“Well we're going to when we get back.”

"Not that kind of research. I mean stuff for the baby. Cribs, car seats, strollers, things like that." He explained.

Blushing she looked out the car window. "I haven't thought of that. Not sure what to get since everything is kinda up in the air."

“You know Bobby wants you and the baby to stay with him.”

“I can't stay with Bobby indefinitely.”

“Why not. It's a good home base. Always said you put together a hell of a case file. You could help Bobby with research for other hunters and taking the calls until you're ready to start hunting again after the baby is born.”

Jo chewed on her lower lip. "Would you think less of me if I said I wasn't sure if I want to go back to hunting after the baby is born?"

Dean took a deep breath before slowly letting it. "I just assumed you'd want to go back to hunting after some time."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I know and I'm sure my mother will be thrilled with this idea. It’s just after listening to you last night and what it was like growing up on the road with a hunter I realized I don't want to put my baby through that and I definitely don't plan to dump my baby off with other hunters to take care of her with the chance I might not make it back."

Dean looked over and saw that Jo was watching him. Nodding his head, he reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I wasn't trying to influence you."

“I know. I guess I understand now why my Mom was the way she was. I just want to protect this baby and be there for her. I'm not sure how hunting will fit in.”

“Like you said last night you're going to need your family and Bobby sees you as his family and wants to be there for you. Just think about what I suggested. Bobby and the rest of us could you use your help.”

“Maybe. I just don't think Bobby is taking everything into consideration. Will he still feel this way when it's three in the morning and she's screaming at the top of her lungs? What about all his stuff that isn't exactly baby friendly lying around his house? Babies get into things Dean, it's kinda their job? Not to mention a nursery for her?”

“Okay first thing first. Bobby sleeps on the first floor and trust me he couldn't hear a baby crying over his snoring. Number two, that house is huge. You two could to sit down and talk about rearranging things and Bobby could have central location for the dangerous stuff under lock and key so that the baby can't get into it. Number three, there are two more bedrooms on the second floor that he stores stuff in. We clear out those rooms, make one a nursery and one a guess room so Ellen has a place to stay when she's there because you know she's going to be there a lot more once the baby is born.”

“You really think Bobby would be open to all that?”

He smiled and nodded his head. "Sweetheart he would do anything for you and the baby." He gave her a sideways glance. "By the way, you do realize you've been saying 'she'. You know something we don't know. Thought you hadn't had an ultrasound yet."

Jo looked down at her belly and rubbed it reassuringly. "I haven't had one. I can't explain it, I just think the baby is a girl. Would you prefer a boy?"

Dean grinned at the thought of a baby girl. "Nope, a girl would be awesome." He reassured her.

“Really?”

“Yeah, why would you think that I would prefer a boy. Trust me, I remember changing Sammy's diapers and baby boys tend to pee all over you the second you take the diaper off and the air hits their little peckers. Don't think girls do that so that would be a nice change.”

Jo stared at Dean in shock before she burst out laughing. "Did Sam get you?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not me really, usually went over my head because I was still pretty small, but he did get my Dad usually, he even once got him right in the face."

“Oh my God!" She laughed. "Please say I can tease Sammy about this.”

“I think you've earned the right to torment him.”

They chatted the rest of the way back about which room would be the best for the baby nursery and what color Jo wanted to paint the walls. He smiled when she said she was leaning towards yellow, like the color of the outfit he had picked out.

Soon they were walking back into the house with Dean carrying the shopping bags. Bobby turned and was shocked when Jo rushed over and enveloped him in a giant hug.

“Thank you so much Bobby.”

“You're welcome Kiddo.”

She pulled back and gave him a grin. "You also bought the baby her first outfit too." She said as she reached out and grabbed the bag with the outfit in it and pulled it out for him to see.

She was pleased to see Bobby smile as he held the little outfit up. "Her?" he asked.

"Jo thinks it's a girl." Dean explained.

“Really?" Sam asked as he joined them and smiled when he saw the little yellow onesie. "A girl would be nice.”

Jo grinned at Sam. "I think so too. Especially after hearing how little boys tend to continue to tinkle when you change their diapers. Sammy, I hear you actually hit your Dad in the face once when the air hit your little pee pee." She teased.

Sammy blushed beet red before shouting at his brother. "I'm going to kill you Dean."

Dean snickered as he plucked the outfit and put it back in the bag. "I'll bring this stuff upstairs." He said as he hurried out of the room.

When he got back downstairs all three were deep into research. Sighing he picked up the book Bobby had given him earlier and dug in.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

A few hours later Jo looked up from the book she was reading. "Is anyone else hungry?"

"I could go for a bacon cheese burger from Marty's." Dean said, ignoring Jo's frown.

"I can run into town and pick up food." Sammy offered. Soon Jo was calling in the food order.

"Don't forget the pie." Dean reminded his brother.

“Dude, when have I ever forgotten the pie.”

“Sammy if they have carrot cake, would you get me a slice please.”

"Sure Jo." He said as he grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed into town for the order.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

“Jo do you know Olivia Lowry? I've been trying to reach her but haven't had any luck. I'm starting to get worried”

“That doesn't sound like Liv. Do you want me to try a couple of numbers I have for her Bobby?”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

Jo grabbed her phone and began scrolling through her contacts. Five minutes later she shook her head. "No luck and I even called her 'girlfriend tree' number."

"Girlfriend tree?" Dean asked.

Jo looked up from her phone. "It was Mom's idea. We thought it would be nice if when we had down time between hunts to be able to reach out to other female hunters and see if they wanted to get together to relax and blow off steam, exchange info. It started with just a couple of us but there's about fifteen of us now. We all have a separate number just for getting together. If the first person you call can't make it, you can move down to the next number. That is the one number usually we always make sure we pick up when one of us call even if it's to say you can't get together."

"Interesting idea." Dean said, not at all surprised that Ellen would come up with something like that. Blowing off steam was something all hunters needed to do, and it was a good idea to have a contact list for hunters, especially if the hunters tended to do solo jobs.

"I think we should check up on her." Bobby said as he closed the book he was reading.

"We'll head out once Sammy gets back." Dean said.

"I'll go change and will be ready to go when he gets back." Jo announced.

"Maybe you should stay here and continue researching." Dean said.

"No way, Liv is a friend. I need to be there for her." She argued.

“You just finished telling me you may want to get out of hunting to take care of the baby and now you're looking to walk into an unknown and possible dangerous situation.”

“We're just going to check on her. I'm sure she's fine. Just not picking up for some reason is all.”

"Let's hope that's all it is." Dean said as Jo headed up the stairs to change.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos! Here's the next chapter, I hope people like it. Thanks and enjoy, Val

Chapter 4

"Dude, I can't believe you forgot the pie." Dean huffed as he drove.

Jo sat next to him with her container of carrot cake while his brother was in the back. She made a show of breaking off a piece of the cake and popping it in her mouth before closing her eyes and sighing contently.

"Good cake?" Dean asked.

“Mmmmmhmmmm.”

“Can I have a bite?”

“It's carrot cake Dean, it's has a vegetable as one of the main ingredients and we all know how you feel about vegetables.”

“It's cake, I like cake.”

Rolling her eyes, she broke off a piece and held it up for him. Grinning he leaned over to let her feed the piece of cake to him. Sam watched them from the back seat and mumbled 'weird' to himself as Jo continued to alternate eating and feeding Dean the cake.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo gasped in shock as she buried her face into Dean's chest. Olivia was gone, she was ripped apart. Dean leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Baby, why don't you wait outside and get some air while we check things out in here."

She wanted to argue she could do the job and could be helpful but instead she found herself nodding her head as she wiped at the tears she couldn't seem to control.

"I'm sorry," she murmured to the three hunters as she rushed out the door.

"Is she alright?" Bobby asked in concern.

“I think her hormones went into overdrive when she saw Olivia.”

"We shouldn't have let her come." Sam said.

“Couldn't have stopped her if we wanted to. Look let’s just do a sweep and get out of here." Dean said as he looked over at Bobby with concern. "Bobby are you okay?”

"I'm fine. Let's do this." He said firmly.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"I've never seen a ghost rip a person apart like that." Dean said as they stepped outside and saw Jo sitting on the hood of the Impala, writing in a small notebook as she closed her cell phone.

“Hey," she said as she slid down and stood to greet the three men. She went over and wrapped her arms around Bobby. "How are you doing?”

"About the same as you Honey." He said as he returned the hug.

"Jo what's with the notebook?" Dean asked.

“While you three were inside, I called some local hunter and haven't been able to get a hold of any of them. I've made up a list, I figured we could split it up and check on them.”

"Good idea." Sam said as he took the piece of paper Jo held up. Ripping it in half he held half out to Bobby.

“Okay let’s get a move on." Bobby ordered before adding. "Keep in contact.”

"Will do." Dean, Sam and Jo all said at the same time as they got into the Impala.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

“Three out of five so far." Dean said as he spoke into the phone. "Yeah I agree Bobby. We'll meet you back at your place.”

"We're heading back?" Jo asked as she rubbed the small of her back.

“Yeah." Dean said as he tossed the keys to Sam. "You drive, Jo and I are going to crash for a while in the back.”

Sam watched as Jo climbed in the back first and Dean followed. He cocked an eyebrow when his brother stretched out as he pulled Jo down to rest against him before he began to rub her lower back, humming softly.

Getting in behind the wheel he used the rear-view mirror to sneak peeks at the couple in the back seat. They hadn't driven five miles before he could hear Jo's soft snores. Glancing back, he could see Dean's eyes were closed but he knew he wasn't asleep.

"She okay?" he asked quietly.

"She's pretty wiped out and I think sitting in a car most of the day isn't great for her back." He said as he opened his eyes.

“Dean can I ask you a question?”

"What?"

"Are you and Jo together now? I mean you slept together last night, and you can't seem to stop touching her. It's just that I know you've always found her attractive, but I mean she's gonna have a baby and that's not something that really fits into our life. Maybe you shouldn't lead her on."

Dean stared at his brother as he clenched his jaw to keep as much control as possible. "Thin ice Samuel," he hissed.

“I'm not trying to piss you off Dean. Look I just don't want Jo to be hurt.”

“And I'm only capable of hurting her right." He growled angrily before he continued. "I promised her last night I would be there for her and the baby and I meant it. She's going to need all of us because it seems like some serious crap is hitting the fan and like she said a hunter, especially a hunter that is known to help us having a baby will be a target. So, hear me, I'm not walking away. I'm going to be there for her and I'm going help protect this child.”

Sam quickly nodded his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn't even thought that Jo and the baby could be in danger but what his brother just said was sadly most likely true. "You know I'll be there for them too; I swear."

Dean shook his head slightly as he released the breath, he had been holding in. "Maybe you should try making things right with Jo first. She did tell me she wants to be able to include you in her family and wants to move pass Duluth."

"You're right and I will." He swore.

"Fine, then we're done here." Dean said in a tone that Sammy knew meant the discussion was closed and even if he had more concerns, he could keep them to himself.

He watched as Dean closed his eyes and eventually his breathing evened out and he knew that his brother was also asleep. He focused his attention back onto the road as he thought about what Dean had said and he thought about how Ruby had known about the angel earlier today and he wondered if she also knew about Jo and if she did, why didn't she say something."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam finished putting the gas tank cap back on and turned his head to see the restroom sign. Looking into the back he saw that Jo and Dean were still asleep and decided to hit the head and then he would wake them up.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean yawned as he woke up. Reaching down he stroked Jo's back. "Sweetheart, wake up."

"Are we at Bobby's?" she asked as she nuzzled her nose into Dean's neck making him smile.

“Nope, we had to stop for gas so didn't know if you wanted to hit the bathroom and maybe get a snack.”

"Actually, now that you ask, the baby seems to be resting on my bladder." She said as she sat up.

Smirking he sat up and opened the door so they could get out. "Sure, blame the baby for your tiny bladder."

"Jerk," she huffed as she accepted his hand as he helped her out of the car. She stood and stretched as Dean went around to the trunk. She watched Dean opened the trunk and he rummage around. She smiled when he closed the trunk holding two cut off shotguns that she knew was filled with rock salt cartridges.

“Here you go Sweetheart.”

"Better safe than sorry." She agreed.

“Snacks?”

“Ummm if they have anything with peanut butter that would be good, and I wouldn't say no to a chocolate milk if they have it.”

“Okay, see you back here in five.”

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo was finishing to washing her hands when she heard the gunshot. Grabbing her own shotgun, she ran outside to see Dean helping Sammy walk out of the men's room.

"Dean, Sam?!" She shouted as she rushed over.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

“Fine, what happened?”

"Ghost." Sammy said as they made their way to the car. Jo opened the door so that Dean could help his brother sit down sideways.

"Dean get me your first aid kit." Jo commanded as she squatted down in front of Sam so that she could examine his head.

“Here you go Sweetheart." Dean said as he held the box for her. "Just realized we're out of Tylenol, so I'm going to grab a bottle and some more water.”

"Okay," She said as she accepted the bottle of water Dean held out for her and wet a cloth to clean the blood away that was traveling down Sammy's face before it could get into his eye.

"Frigging head wounds bleed like a bitch." She murmured as she used antiseptic to clean the cuts before grabbing some steri-strips to close the wounds. Once she had that done, she picked up a bandage to cover them and keep the cuts clean.

Sammy reached out and grasped Jo's hands in his as she finished tending to him and looked her in the eyes. "I know it's long overdue but Jo, I'm sorry I never called to apologize or to check to see how you were after that whole thing with Meg."

"I need to stand up." She murmured blushing slightly. Looking quickly over her shoulder she saw Dean was at the register. "You're right it's overdue but thank you for apologizing." She said, giving him a shy smile.

“I know you and Dean talked last night; can I ask what he told you?”

Jo licked her suddenly dry lips. "That Meg possessed you for a week and that she tried to taunt Dean into killing you."

Sammy looked down; his breathing hitched. "Please Jo, I need to know. Did he tell you what I did?"

"No, he told me what Meg did while walking around in your meat suit." She reassured him softly.

“They were my hands Jo.”

“I know but you couldn't control what that bitch did while possessing you.”

Sammy looked over her shoulder and saw Dean standing in the doorway watching them. He saw his brother swallowed hard before turning around and going back into the small store to pick out more snacks and give them some privacy.

“Look Sammy, I was pissed about what happened that night but mostly at myself for letting you get the drop on me and for not realizing that you were possessed until Dean got there. I wasn't angry at you for your actions when you were possessed but I was angry that you didn't attempt to reach out to me. I knew we weren't exactly close, but I did count you and your brother as friends, and it hurt that neither of you felt the need to even call to see how I was doing.”

“It never was that I didn't feel the need to call, it's that I was too ashamed to call. I hope you can forgive me because Dean told me that he swore to you last night that he will be there for you and the baby and I want to tell you that goes for me too Jo. Whatever you and the baby need, I want to be there for you both.”

“I want that too Sam and like I told Dean I want to move past Duluth...no that I need to move past it. That in the grand scheme of things you and Dean being jerks and not calling me isn't truly important and probable never was other than as far as my pride goes. This..." Jo lifted her hand to put it on her belly. "...baby matters more than anything to me. I never knew I could love somebody so much as I do this child.”

“I know, I can already see that Dean's completely in love with this baby." He said without thinking. When he saw the tears in her eyes, he realized what he said upset her. "Jo I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.”

"It's fine. It's just...he would make such an amazing Dad." She said sadly.

“He had lots of practice with me." He said as he reached out and took her hand in his. "Look Jo, he doesn't care about the other guy. I know my brother; he's already hearing this baby calling him Daddy someday.”

“He deserves better than that. He deserves a real family." She said sadly. "He deserves a woman he loves not saddled with a single mother who got herself knocked up while drunk in a bar that he feels sorry for and that he feels some warp sense of responsibility towards.”

“Don't do that to yourself Jo." Sammy said as he got out of the car. "I'm not sure what is going on with you both, but I can tell you Dean doesn't see you that way. I've been watching you both since we got back last night and I can't say I understand it since it seems to be going at the speed of light but I've never seen my brother so happy, so at peace than he is just being with you. You settle him and considering he just spent four months in the pit I think that's a blessing.”

"Sammy..." Jo started to protest.

“No hear me out. I know what Meg said to you but Jo trust me Dean doesn't see you as a schoolgirl or as a little sister. Not unless my brother has a sick sexual fantasy of having a little sister dress up in a parochial girl school uniform. I can't believe I'm going to say this but after the past year, hell the past 4 months why shouldn't Dean and you grab onto each other. Maybe it doesn't make sense, but it seems to make you and him happy and I say go for happy.”

"Maybe he's attached to the baby and yeah, we're becoming friends, but I don't think it goes beyond that. I mean it's not like men are lining up to get with this." Jo said as she waved her arms in front of her pregnant belly.

Sam snorted in amusement as he pulled her in for a hug. "You're joking right. Jo like I said, I've been watching you two and my brother has been giving you leering looks that would make a sailor blush." He looked over her head and saw the way Dean's jaw clenched when he hugged her and decided to test his theory as he gave Dean a saucy wink as he rubbed Jo's back before pulling back enough to give her a chaste kiss on the mouth.

He saw Dean storm his way over to them. "That's enough!" he snapped as he pulled Jo away from Sam.

"Dean!" Jo said slightly shocked at his reaction.

"We need to get to Bobby's." He said, glaring at his brother.

"Right, we should hit the road." Sammy agreed, smirking at his brother's reaction.

“Fine. You take the back. I'll drive, Jo you’re up front with me." He said before tossing the bag with Tylenol and water at his brother. "For you head.”

Sammy didn't argue, he just climbed in as Jo and Dean got into the front seat. He smiled when Dean reached out and grasped Jo's hand. Yup, his brother definitely had feelings for the woman next to him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos!!! I hope people like this next chapter!! Thanks Val

Chapter 5

Dean pulled up in front of Bobby's and saw his truck. The three got out of the car and made their way inside. They stopped short when they walked into the living room and felt the cold air.

"Bobby!" Dean called out already knowing that he wasn't going to answer him.

"I'll check outside." Sammy said as he shoved a few more rock salt shot gun cartridges into his pant pocket.

"Jo and I have upstairs." Dean said as he and Jo made sure they too had a couple of extra cartridges of rock salt if needed.

"How do you want to do this?" She asked.

“You behind me and stay close.”

“Dean it would be faster if we split up and each take 2 rooms.”

Dean turned and looked at her. "No way look pre-baby bump sure but not now Sweetheart. I want you both close to me."

She opened her mouth to argue but decided it would be better not to. Bobby needed them and taking up precious time fighting with Dean wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Fine, let's find Bobby."

They had barely turned into the second-floor hallway when they saw her. Dean gasped in surprised. "Meg."

Jo's legs felt like jelly. Meg...the demon who possessed Sam, but she quickly realized it wasn't the demon, it was some poor girl she had possessed.

"Dean Winchester." She hissed.

He barely had time to shout to Jo to get the hell out of there before Meg attacked him and he had lost his shotgun. She knew he was right, but she couldn't leave him. She cocked her shotgun and tried to get off a clear shot.

She listened as Meg raged against Dean about not helping her while she was possessed as she continued her assault. Maybe it was her hormones, but she felt for this woman and when she spoke about her sister suicide it caused her to falter and she missed her clear shot.

“What makes you so damn important!" She shouted as she kicked him. "Why did you get to come back from the pit!" Meg finally turned her eyes towards Jo. "I lost everything, and you get to come back! You get to come back to her, to your child!”

Dean shook his head. "The baby isn't mine."

Meg laughed and Jo's skin crawled at the sound. The ghost stared at them both. "You really don't remember. Aww angel played with your memories. Trust me, I've been watching you since you let me die Dean. I watched the angel convince you two to agree to be together and make a child a month before you went to the pit. I watched him zap you two to a cabin where you two sex it up for a week until you finally got her knocked up. I saw it all."

"That's a lie." Dean said but even as he denied it in his heart, he knew it was true. Since the first minute he had saw Jo, he felt pulled towards her in a way he couldn't explain. Sammy had said it earlier, he couldn't stop touching her. He ached to be with her, to kiss her, to touch her, to make love with her. A part of him knew they had been intimate, knew what it was like to be with her and he wanted that part of their relationship back.

"You both were so sweet. Out in the woods, in a cabin completely isolated. Neither one of you had an ounce of shame, walking around completely naked the whole time. Like a modern-day Adam and Eve." She taunted.

Dean pulled himself up when he saw the way Meg was eyeing Jo. "You know, I wanted to kill you but now I think I know what would hurt you more."

Jo realized what she was saying raised the shotgun that she had lowered in shock when Meg had said the baby was Dean's and shouted for Dean to hit the ground as she lined up her shot and blasted the ghost with a round of rock salt.

Dean rolled over and looked at Jo. He saw the fear and confusion in her eyes at what Meg said to them. "Come on, we need to get downstairs and find Sammy and Bobby."

"Dean?" She grabbed his hand as he got up. The unspoken question hanging between them.

"I don't know Jo. Let's deal with these ghosts first. Then we can try and figure the rest out." He promised as he urged her down the hall towards the stairs.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"She had some sort of brand on her hand." Dean said as he sat next to Jo, wrapping his arm around her.

"Henriksen had one too." Sammy said.

"Can you draw it?" Bobby asked.

Sammy nodded his head. "Yeah, do you have paper."

Bobby handed Sam a pad of paper and a pencil. Sam began to sketch the image and looked up to see Dean pulling Jo closer, whispering in her ear while rubbing her back soothingly.

"I need to pee." Jo announced.

"I'll walk you." Dean said causing Jo to blush.

“You're not taking me to go to the bathroom.”

“None of us should be alone.”

“I'll just take the shotgun.”

"Jo, you heard Meg. She's gunning for you now so I'm not leaving you two alone." He argued.

"Why would Meg be targeting Jo? She wasn't there." Sammy asked. He frowned when he saw them exchange a look before Dean shook his head no at the unspoken question between them. "I'll explain later." Dean finally said.

"Fine, you can walk me, but you stay outside." She huffed.

“Let's go then.”

As they got up Sammy held up the drawing and Dean nodded his head. "That's it."

Sam handed the drawing back to Bobby who began to grab some books. "Hurry up with the bathroom break, we need to go somewhere safe."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo turned to close the door and found Dean had followed her in. "Seriously!"

“Sounds like we spent a pretty intimate week together, no reason to be shy now.”

“A week we don't know is true or not.”

Dean looked at her with a shy but hopeful expression on his face. "How would you feel if it was true?"

She chewed on her lower lip not sure what she should say. Of course, she was more than okay with the idea that Dean was really the father of her baby but instead said. "I...I really need to pee. Could you just turn around and run the water?" She asked.

"Right." He agreed.

After she finished Jo watched Dean in the mirror as she washed her hands. "Do you think it's true?"

Turning he met her gaze in the mirror and cocked his eyebrow. "Jo this is us you're talking about. Of course, it's going to be true. I know I took off for a week about that time she said. I don't remember that week, I thought it was a drunken haze but now I don't know."

"I thought I had a bad case of the flu and was out of it for a week around that time too. Can't remember anything, I just assumed it was the fever." She admitted as she stared at him in the mirror before she turned. "We should get back." She said.

"Let's go." He agreed, trying not to over think the fact she didn't answer his original question.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

The three young hunters looked around the room they were in with complete awe. "You built a panic room." Sammy said.

Dean couldn't help the grin that broke out as he draped an arm around Jo. "Bobby, you're awesome." He said with genuine admiration.

Jo looked over Bobby's shoulder and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Seriously, Bo Derek from 10. What they were out of Farrah Fawcett posters?"

“You three idjets done? We have work to do.”

Jo looked up at Dean in mock horror. "Did he say three? Bobby never calls me an idjet. I just got lumped in with you and Sammy and called an idjet."

"Welcome to the idjet club Jo." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Enough, we need to find this symbol sooner rather than later." Bobby said as handed Jo one of the books he brought down.

"Right, research." She said as she sat down in one of the wooden chairs and began looking for the symbol that Sam had drawn while Dean and Sammy got busy making rock salt cartridges for the shotguns.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"Please say you're kidding Bobby...these ghosts are the Witnesses who heralds the beginning of the Apocalypse. The Apocalypse...the end of time Apocalypse." Jo said as she stood up and began to pace.

"I did find a spell that will send these spirits to rest." He told them.

"Great, that makes all the difference." Jo murmured as she stopped pacing, her back to the three of them. They could see she had begun to cry softly while whispering to the baby as she cradled her bump.

Bobby and Sammy watched as Dean walked toward Jo, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his hands over hers, pulling her close and whispered softly in her ear. They watched as whatever Dean said made Jo turn, burying her face into his chest and sniffle as she tried to stop her tears.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized what the young expectant mother must be feeling. She was carrying a new life in her and she was just told that they may be looking at the beginning of the Apocalypse. He could only imagine the hopelessness and sadness she must be feeling.

He didn't care anymore about trying to figure out what was happening with his brother and Jo. He was just glad Dean could give Jo the comfort and strength that she needed, especially now. He was also grateful that Jo gave his brother a sense of peace and that she made him happier than he had ever seen him."

He watched as his brother pulled back slightly and cupped Jo's face with both hands before leaning down to give her a kiss that left no doubt in his mind that his brother was in love with Jo. He smiled when they broke apart and he saw the way Jo gazed into Dean's eyes as she caressed his cheek and knew that her feelings were just as strong.

Sam looked over when he heard Bobby clear his throat. "Dean, you and Sammy have to get the stuff needed to do the spell."

Staring into Jo's eyes he gave her a small smile as he said. "Tell us what need."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo watched as Sam finished the ritual and the spirits vanished. Dean went over and helped Bobby stand up.

"Jo?" The older hunter asked as he tried to get his bearings. He had tried to get the pregnant hunter to stay in the bunker but she insisted that with a fifth spirit making an appearance that all of them would be needed to keep them off of Bobby while he did the ritual and even then it wasn't enough and Bobby had been tossed across the room and Sammy had to finish it as Dean and Jo had fought off the ghosts.

"I'm fine Bobby." She called out as she joined both men.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked as he pulled Jo in for a hug.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said as he looked up.

The four made it into the living room. Dean didn't care what his brother or Bobby thought, he pulled Jo down onto his lap and kissed her. "Are you okay, the baby?" he asked.

"We're fine." She told him as she ran her hand up and down his arm to sooth him. "Actually, I'm kinda hungry." She admitted with a sheepish grin.

Sam chortled at that and said with a wide grin on his face. "You are so Dean's woman."

His brother looked over at him and nodded his head. "Damn straight she is, so keep you paws and lips off of her if you know what's good for you."

“I knew it!" Sam cried with satisfied look on his face. "You were jealous! Bobby, you should have seen how fast he came storming over after I gave Jo a hug and a quick little kiss. I thought he was going to rip my head off and if we didn't need to get back here, I think he would have done just that.”

The older man just shook his head and mumbled 'idjet' as he walked into the kitchen calling over his shoulder. "Large cheese and a large pepperoni alright with you three?"

"Perfect." Jo called back before Dean pulled her in for another kiss. This kiss was deeper and more passionate, pushing any lingering doubts Jo had that Dean could possible find her attractive out of her head completely.

Sam cough and announced he was going to grab a beer as he quickly left the room. Him and Bobby stayed in the kitchen to give the couple a few minutes of privacy. Dean took advantage and continued to kiss Jo as his hand reached up and cupped one of her breasts, messaging it gently.

"Dean," Jo moaned softly.

"Jo," He murmured as he kissed her neck.

"Sam and Bobby are in the next room." She purred as she tilted her head to give him better access.

"Let them find their own women." He teased as he claimed her lips in another searing kiss.

Pulling back, she chuckled as she gently removed his hand from her breast. "I'm not fooling around with you with them in the next room. I preferred a little privacy."

"Well let's go upstairs." He said as he helped her stand up before joining her.

They didn't take two steps when the other men came back in and Bobby said the pizza would be there in less than forty-five minutes. "You two going somewhere?" he asked.

"Nope Bobby, just needed to stretch my legs." Jo told him as she gave Dean an apologetic smile as she mouthed 'later' to him.

Later didn't seem to be in the cards for them as they all decided that after the past twenty-four hours that they would all sleep down on the first floor in the living room. Bobby had a blow-up mattress that Jo and Dean shared as Sammy took the couch and Bobby took his chair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and feedback! I really appreciate it, it's what us writers live for. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the next part.

Chapter 6

Dean woke up quickly and saw that the other three were still sound asleep. Smiling he leaned down and gave Jo a kiss on her forehead. Turning his head, he looked in the kitchen and saw Castiel standing by the sink. Quickly he got up and made his way over to the angel.

Dean listened as the angel explained about Lilith and that she released the Witnesses and that this was the first of the sixty-six seals that if broken would release Lucifer and that is why the Angels returned to Earth.

"Do you think maybe you should have mentioned this before. We lost a lot of good hunters over the past twenty-four hours." Dean hissed.

“Do you think you are the only one to loss brother in arms, we lost Angels this week too." Castiel said as he stared at Dean. "I pulled you out of the pit and I can just as easily toss you back. You should show me some respect.”

Dean tried to stare the angel down but found his gaze lowering slightly. "Fine, we all lost comrades this week." He begrudgingly conceded. Turning to look over his should he saw Jo had kicked off the blanket and he could see the baby bump from the kitchen.

Without turning he asked the question he already knew the answer for. "Is the baby mine?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

The angel cocked his head sideways as he studied Dean. "You are a first-born child in a long line of first-born children, and it was imperative that this line was continued. This child will be important to combat what is coming if the seals are all broken."

Dean swallowed, not sure he believed what he was hearing. How could he agree to willingly father a baby to be used to fight demons? God, what was Jo told to convince her to create this child with him? "Our memories."

“That was both your choices. You both knew you were not getting out of your deal and thought that it would be easier for Joanna if she thought the that baby's father was another man instead of you.”

Turning back to look at the angel, he would swear that he saw compassion in his eyes. "Is that why you pulled me out. To reunite me with Jo?"

“That is a part of the reason. There was fear she would lose the child due to the depression her subconscious felt by being separated from you. The rest I cannot tell you as the Lord did not tell me.”

"Please, we need them back, we need our memories of that time. We need to understand what we agreed to." Dean begged. He hated that he was reduced to this, but it wasn't just him anymore. It was him, Jo and their baby. They needed to understand everything.

"Fine," the angel agreed as he snapped his fingers before he disappeared.

Dean and Jo both awoke with a start and stared into each other eyes. Dean raised his finger to her lips to stop her from speaking as he stood up. The damn angel had been in his head. The meeting was real because he remembered everything, all his memories were back, and he could see by the look in Jo's eyes that Jo’s were back too.

Quickly he stood up and helped Jo up. Chewing on her lower lip she gazed up into his eyes and saw Dean feeling for her clearly written on his face. She didn't think twice as she reached down and took his hand in hers and led him towards the stairs, up to the room they shared last night.

She remembered everything. She remembered Castiel approaching her, telling her about the upcoming battles and importance of continuing the first-born lineage that Dean was part of. That their child would help prevent the Apocalypse.

How could she not accept what was being asked of her and she had agreed to conceive a baby with Dean Winchester. She remembered them being zapped just like Meg said to a cabin that had been fully stocked with food, drink and not to mention some sex aids just in case her and Dean needed any help in that department.

Not that they did. They had only been there a few hours when they made love for the first time. Oh God, yes, they made love. This child was conceived out of love, that she knew. She knew because Dean had admitted to loving her that first day.

She remembered being shocked that he had told her that he loved her. She hadn't expected him to tell her that but he had confessed that when Castiel had come to him originally and explained the importance of fathering a child and that he needed to pick his true mate, that without hesitation he had told the angel that she was the one. That she, Joann Beth Harvelle was that woman.

She almost laughed as she remembered thinking only last night that she was falling in love with Dean, but she had fallen in love with him in that cabin. They weren't just intimate physically; they shared their hopes and their fears. Jo shared stories about her Dad and Dean told her what he could remember about his Mom. She told him what it was like after Bill's death and how overprotective her mother had become. Dean told her about growing up on the road, raising Sammy and taking care of his father when he came back from a hunt, dealing with his heavy drinking.

She held him when he told her about the night Sam left for college, finally letting himself weep over the hurt and betrayal he felt that night. He told her about the fight that Sam and their father had. How Sam shut not only his father but Dean out of his life that night.

How it didn't seem to matter to Sam how much Dean had given up for him over those 18 years and that he just walked away without even saying goodbye to him. How much it hurt that he had to beg his brother to help him find their father a few years earlier. Seeing Sammy's life that he had built and his complete dismissal of him and his father from that life.

They had shared so much over those days together and Jo had wanted to tell Dean then that she was in love with him but couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. It had been easier for him in a way, he knew how much time he had left and had nothing left to lose but Jo let her fears, her memories of the one time she had confessed her love for another man had left her with not only losing her virginity but she also lost her faith in being able to put her trust in a man after Gordon had convince her to allow him to use her as bait.

Dean had let her be used as bait once, but he confessed he hated himself for it. The difference was that they had a plan and the most important part of their plan was how to get Jo to safety even if they couldn't trap the ghost.

There was the difference. Gordon didn't care, hadn't even thought about how to get her out of harm's way because that was never his concern. If she had died, then so be it if he completed his hunt. Dean and Sam never would have gone through with their plan if they didn't have a safety net for Jo set up first and foremost.

Even today, in Bobby's panic room when she had begun to have a meltdown about what was happening and what it meant for the child, she was carrying Dean hadn't faltered. She doubted the other men could hear him earlier, but she knew if they had he wouldn't have cared. He didn't hesitate, he came to her, wrapping his arms around her and told her he loved her, and they would get through it together.

Those words gave her the strength she needed and now she needed to let Dean know how much he meant to her. When they entered the bedroom, Jo took the lead. Guiding him towards the bed, she kissed him as her fingers danced along his waist before pushing his tee shirt up and off, tossing it across the room.

She looked at his chest and frowned. "Your scars?"

“I know, when I was pulled out of the pit, they were all gone. Just the handprint now." He told her as he turned to show her the red welt. "Guess when you get pulled from the pit you come out brand spanking new.”

"Our scar," she murmured as she kissed the spot where she had dug the bullet out of his shoulder in Duluth.

He smiled at her. "Do you want me to get shot so you can butcher me again?"

"Don't be silly. It's just sad, it was our scar. It was a part of our story." She said as she undid his pants and began to work them off him.

He grunted as Jo pushed him back on the bed to finish slipping his pants and boxer shorts off leaving him completely nude. "Ummm Jo, feeling a little vulnerable here."

"Shhh, trust me." She told him as she indicated with her hand for him to roll over onto his stomach.

"Just would be more fun if you were naked too." He said as he looked over his shoulder and saw her retrieve something from her bag.

"Peppermint oil." Jo told him as she climbed onto the bed next to him before opening the bottle and dribbling some onto his back.

"Shit that's cold." He hissed.

"You'll like this, I swear." She said as she put the bottle down and began to rub the oil into his muscles, working the knots out that had taken up residence in his neck, shoulder and back over the past 72 hours.

She was right, he did like this. He was relaxed and had almost begun to fall asleep again, but he was wide awake as her hands moved lower and she began to knead his ass cheeks. "Jo, don't think that part of my anatomy needs a massage."

“Oh, don't be a prude." Jo teased. "Beside it's not like I've never touch you down here, I seem to remember trying a certain little toy that they left for us one night.”

"Jo," Dean moaned as she let her hand travel further down to gently caress him. "You promised we never would discuss that little toy ever again." He reminded her as he spread his legs to give her more room.

Giggling, she moved her hands to his left leg and continued the massage. He was back to being completely relaxed once she had finished massaging his right leg.

"Turn over." she told him as she wiped her hands on some tissues to get the rest of the oil off. When she looked over at Dean, she burst out laughing as she saw that he had placed a pillow over his manhood.

"Hey no more free show, you've seen my naught bits, now only fair I see yours. You know tit for tat." He said with a grin.

"Nope," Jo teased as she reached down and tossed the pillow aside.

"Perv." He taunted as he sucked in a breath as her hand wrapped around him.

"Oh, you know you love this." She teased as she bent down and began to place butterfly kisses along his length before wrapping her lips around the tip and began to suckle gently. 

“Well if you insist,” Dean moaned.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

“Damn Baby that was amazing.” He told her as he pulled her up and kissed her.

“Told you that you would love it.” She said as she sighed as she nuzzled her nose along his neck.

“You're still wearing too many clothes." He told her as he sat up. "Let’s get you naked woman.”

Jo blushed as Dean went to take her shirt off. "Dean, wait." She said as she pulled away from him slightly.

"Jo, Sweetheart what's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

"It's just that...well I don't exactly look the same way as you remember me." She stammered as the thought of Dean seeing her naked really hit her. She noticed stretch marks on her stomach yesterday morning when she got dressed and her boobs were bigger, but they now sagged a little bit from the extra weight.

Dean smiled. "I know that. Jo don't you know how much you turn me on. I can't wait to see you naked. To finally be able to see and really touch your belly where our child is. God I can't think of anything sexier and if you don't believe my words then believe the hard on, I'm spotting just thinking of you." He said as he nodded downwards.

Jo chewed on her lower lip as he kissed her and again reached for her shirt. Dean helped Jo take off her clothes, stopping to kiss her as each article of clothing came off until she was completely bare and lying beside him.

"So beautiful." He murmured as he let his hands roam over her body. He took special care to make sure she was ready for him. Gently he urged her to straddle him so that she was on top and they both groaned as she reached behind and guided him to her wet folds, slipping inside.

His hands kneaded her hips, urging her to set the rhythm that had both panting as Dean sat up enough so that he could kiss her. "God, I love you." He moaned as he kissed her shoulder as they lost themselves in each other.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo was breathing heavy as collapsed next to Dean who panted, "still not sure how beautiful you are?"

Grinning she trailed her fingers along his chest. "Nope, you may have to show me a few more times." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Smirking he said, "Sweetheart I'm not twenty anymore. May need a little recoup time before I'm ready again."

"Geezer," she teased but she couldn't hold back her yawn.

“Hmmm, I say we sleep and tomorrow morning I show you again how beautiful you are.”

"Works for me Honey." Jo said as she snuggled even closer to Dean.

He listened as her breathing level out and he heard her snoring softly. Looking down at her he couldn't keep the smile off his face. She was his and this was real. The baby was his and they were a family. Now they just needed to tell Sammy, Bobby and heaven help him Ellen Harvelle.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the feedback and the kudos!!! I really do appreciate it. Okay so finally we have Ellen making her grand appearance here and I hope people enjoy.
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Val

Chapter 7

Bobby stood at the kitchen counter as he finished putting the coffee on. He looked up when he saw Sam come in to join him.

"Do you know when those two disappeared?" He asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I woke about 1:30 this morning and they were already gone. They're upstairs Bobby. Not like they took off somewhere."

Bobby rubbed his face. "Your brother may want to take off. I got a text an hour ago and Ellen is on her way."

Sam gulped; a tremor of fear coursed through him. Ellen Harvelle was extremely protective of her daughter and even though she liked Dean, he didn't think she thought he was good for Jo. "When will she be here?"

Like a sick cosmic joke, they looked up when they heard a car door slammed shut. "My guess is now." Bobby said.

"Crap," Sammy said as the back door opened and in walked Ellen.

“Bobby, Sammy good to see you two. Where's my baby girl?" Ellen said as she strolled over to give Sam a quick hug. "Where's that brother of yours? I'm gonna hug that boy and then give him a piece of my mind. Never telling me about that damn deal. Fool boy!”

"Umm Ellen, why don't you have some coffee. Jo's still sleeping." Bobby said.

"Still sleeping." She repeated as she looked at her watch. "It's 9:30, she should be up." She said as she made her way out of the kitchen towards the hall and the stairs.

"Maybe you should let her sleep." Sam suggested weakly.

"Nonsense." Ellen called back as she started up the stairs.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo came back into the room wearing nothing but a towel. Dean had shown her twice more how beautiful he thought she was early this morning. She had woken up a little while ago and went to take a shower to get ready for the day, kissing a still sleeping Dean on the forehead before heading for the bathroom.

She had a silly smile plastered to her face and there was no way Bobby and Sam weren't going to know why she was smiling, and it made her blush slightly, yet she didn't care though. Like Sammy had said to her back at the gas station, Dean and she made each other happy and they should go for happy and she decided last night to grab on with both hands and never letter go.

"Come back to bed." Dean murmured as he stretched out on the bed.

"Breakfast, baby needs food." She told him with a smile as she sat down beside him.

"I'll bring up a feast later. I think I need to show you again how beautiful you are." He said with a gleam in his eyes and an obvious erection tenting under the sheets.

"I thought you needed more time to recoup now that you're an old man." She teased.

Dean reached up and snatched the towel off her with a naughty grin. "Opps your towel fell off."

"Don't forget, you promised me a feast." She moaned as she laid back on the bed as Dean scooted down.

"I will Sweetheart, promise. Just lay back and enjoy." He murmured as he kissed the inside of Jo's thigh as he made his way to her dripping center. "Damn Baby, you're so wet," he whispered as his tongue licked at her juices causing her to moan as she reached down and ran her hand through Dean's hair as she bucked slightly from his administrations.

Dean’s head snapped up when he heard the door opened and to his horror stood a clearly shocked Ellen Harvelle.

"Shit, Mom! Get out!" Jo shouted as she grabbed the sheet, pulling it up and over her and Dean's nude bodies.

"You...you...you..." Ellen sputtered as Dean peeked out from under the sheet. He didn't care if it made him a coward, but he was sticking close to Jo, he knew Ellen would never do anything to him with a pregnant Jo between them.

Jo shouted again louder. "MOM! GET OUT! NOW!"

Ellen looked at her daughter and nodded her head. "Fine, I'll see you both downstairs." The older woman said as she backed out of the room. God, she needed a drink.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby looked up and held out a mug of coffee for Ellen. "Irish."

"Just give me the damn bottle." Ellen huffed. She was going to need a few belts to get the image of the naked couple out of her head and a few more to try and forget seeing Dean's face buried where it was buried when she had walked in on them.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"I suggest you hop in the shower before we head down." Jo said as she climbed out of the bed. To say her mother was a mood killer was putting it mildly. Dean's erection was long gone and so where her own desires.

"Right." He said, blushing at the fact Ellen had walked in and not only saw him naked but that he was between her daughter's legs eating her out. This was worse than the time his father had walked in on him jerking off in the shower when he was twelve.

When he came back into the room Jo was dressed. She had stripped the bed and opened the window. "The room smelled like sex." She said blushing at the look on Dean's face.

“Oh." He saw the way Jo's hands shook as she put the sheets and the rest of their dirty clothes into a laundry basket. He reached out and pulled her in for a hug. "Look Sweetheart, that was pretty embarrassing, but it happened. We go and we talk to them, tell them everything. If they don't like it or give us a hard time, then say the word and we're gone. You, me and the baby are a family.”

“I thought we would have a little more time before dealing with my Mom. Dean you know how she is, she still treats me like a child. Hell, that first day you came back, you called her because you knew she would 'put me in my place' and to get me to fall into line like a naughty child.”

Sighing he nodded his head. "I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have done it." He admitted. He had taken the easy way out. "Jo you're not a child, you're a grown woman who is pregnant and expecting our first baby. She will have to get over the fact you're not her little girl anymore."

Jo looked up and smiled. "First baby, you think we're doing this again Winchester?"

"Hell, yes woman, I plan to knock you up at least a few more times." He told her with a grin.

She giggled as she shook her head. "Let’s get through this pregnancy, Lucifer and everything else before you try to pop a bun into my oven again. Deal?"

"Deal." He agreed as he held out his hand and they shook on it.

"Now let’s go deal with my Mom, Bobby and Sam." She said as Dean grabbed the laundry basket for her as they made their way downstairs.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

They found the other three sitting around the kitchen table. Dean put the laundry basket on top of the dryer as Jo went over to her mother, eyeing the bottle of whisky in front of her. "How much have you had?"

“Not enough to get that image out of my head young lady." Ellen said sternly before turning towards Dean. "And you, I should shoot you for taking advantage of my daughter.”

Jo rolled her eyes. "Dean didn't take advantage of me, Mom."

"Look you can yell at me and punch me in the nose later but first I'm making Jo and the baby an omelet for breakfast. Do you want anything?" He asked Ellen.

"I can make my little girl an omelet." Ellen huffed as she went to get up only to have Dean put his hand on her shoulder.

"Number one, Jo's not a little girl. She's a grown woman. Number two, you better get used to me and Jo being together because I'm in love with your daughter and I'm not going anywhere. Number three, I said I was cooking for her and the baby." He told Ellen firmly.

The older woman stared at him shock as Sammy and Bobby actually backed away from the table, not knowing how she would react. It was Jo though that had her full attention as she watched her daughter walked towards Dean, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you too Dean Winchester." She finally confessed as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Ellen eyed the young couple as they kissed, obviously not caring about the other people in the room and got up from the table and walked out. Bobby watched Ellen and followed her into the parlor.

"That boy is taking my daughter away from me." She whispered.

"That man just declared his love for your daughter, and she declared her love for him." He said, deliberately using the term man instead of boy like he normally would because him and the woman next to him need to remember they weren't children any longer.

Sighing he said. "Ellen the only way you will lose Jo is if you don't begin to treat her like an adult. She's pregnant and is going to be a mama herself soon. Dean loves her and I've been watching them for the past few days and not only does he love Jo, he loves her child."

"You don't think I see that. The way his hand went to her belly when she kissed him. The way he said he was cooking for Jo and the baby." She admitted.

Sam poked his head into the room. "Dean said it was easier if he made a breakfast casserole if that's alright with both of you instead of trying to make omelets for everyone."

"Great and now he's Jamie Oliver." Ellen huffed.

“Dean actually likes to cook." Sam said as he joined them. "Ellen, I know you only want the best for Jo and I know you see Dean...well see him as a dog when it comes to women but I know my brother and he would never say he loved anyone if he didn't mean it. It's not liked our Dad raised us to say it and for Dean to say it not only to Jo but to say it in front of all of us then believe me, he meant it.”

"Go tell your brother a casserole is fine." Ellen said.

Ellen sulked for a few more minutes as Bobby and Sam went back into the kitchen before joining them. Dean was finishing chopping peppers and onions that he added to the beaten eggs with pieces of ham and cheese and whisked all the ingredients together before pouring them into a greased casserole dish.

“Sweetheart, are there any of those potatoes left from the other night?”

Jo went and grabbed the left-over boiled potatoes and handed them to Dean as he chopped them up and tossed them into a skillet with butter to brown them. As Dean worked on the breakfast, Jo went over to the laundry and began separating their clothes. "Sammy, do you need anything washed? Don't really have a full load of colors or whites."

"Yeah but you don't have to do my laundry." He said.

“I know I don't have to; I'm offering." She said smiling. "Now go get your stuff.”

Jo just finished pulling the first load out of the washer and into the dryer when Dean announced that breakfast was ready. When she sat at the table, she watched the way her mother frowned when Dean put the dish in the middle of the table and then ran his hand along her shoulders before he sat down and joined them.

After they ate and cleaned up, the group made their way into Bobby’s living room. Dean sat down on the couch and pulled Jo down to sit next to him before looking at the elder Harvelle and said, "Ellen, we need to catch you up on things."

Ellen listed as Dean explained that it was an angel that had pulled him out of the pit, even showing her the handprint on his arm. They told her about the hunters they lost over the past forty-eight hours and the ghosts who were raised as the witness of the Apocalypse.

"Dear God in heaven." Ellen said in awe.

“There's more Mom." Jo said as she reached out and grabbed Dean's hand. She needed to tell this part of their story. "Do you remember around five months ago I got the flu and was out of it for a week?”

"Yes." Ellen said not understanding why her daughter would bring that up now.

“I didn't have the flu. I was with Dean. The angel that pulled him out of the pit, Castiel had come to us at that time. He told us about what was coming and well that Dean and I needed to help ensure the defeat of Lucifer.”

Sam looked at them in shock, he knew exactly the time frame Jo was referring to. Dean had disappeared for a week and had told him he was on a bender and didn't really remember anything. "So, you knew this Castiel from before? Why didn't you say something at Pam's?"

“I didn't remember." Dean explained. "Seems he messed with our memories.”

"And how were you two supposed to help defeat Lucifer?" Ellen asked even though she had a good idea she already knew.

"Dean needed to father a child, to continue the first-born lineage that he is part of." Jo said bluntly.

Sam mouth dropped open. "The baby is Dean's?"

Dean smiled as he looked at his brother and nodded his head. "Yes, the baby is mine."

Ellen look at Dean and found her anger rising again. "Why my Jo? Why did this angel choose my daughter?"

Dean's exchanged a glance with Jo before turning his attention back to Ellen and confessed. "Castiel didn't choose Jo, I did."

"You did, you're the one who decided to turn my daughter into a broodmare!" She hissed.

Dean swallowed as he faced Ellen. "Look I get you being upset but that was never my intention. When Castiel came to me, he told to choose the woman who was my true mate and I didn't even hesitate. Ellen it's Jo, it's always been Jo."

Ellen narrowed her eyes at Dean before turning towards her daughter. "And you agreed to this! Do you even understand what you agreed to?!"

“Stop it!" Jo snapped. "Yes, I understood what I was agreeing to and dammit I would agree to do it again. We all have our roles to play and this is my role.”

Ellen looked at her daughter in shock. "No this is you giving into your damn urges! This angel comes to you and tells you that you're meant to be the mother of Dean Winchester's baby. Tell me how much did you hear after he uttered those words to you? Do you think I'm blind? That I couldn't see the crush you had on him since the minute he walked into the Roadhouse?"

Jo snorted at her mother. "Trust me Dean's name wasn't the selling point when Castiel came to me. Not after Duluth, that crush was long gone Mom. Yes, I did fall in love with Dean during our time together. But this decision was made based on what Castiel told me regarding the prophecies not on my feelings for Dean. He told me that Dean wouldn't be able to break the pack and that he would go to Hell no matter what. That Lilith was already working on breaking the seals so that Lucifer can walk among us and that Dean needed to father this child before his time was up. Mom, this is more important than me or Dean. This child will help win the battle against Lucifer.

Ellen shook her head sadly as she sank down onto her chair. "This child, this baby will be forced to do our dirty work. You agreed to make a weapon Jo, don't you see?"

“Oh Mom," Jo said as she got up and knelt before her mother, taking her hands in hers. "I did understand that. I understood what was being asked of me, of what was being asked of our child." She told her. "I hate it, I do but don't you see, this is our true mission. To save the innocents and our daughter will help save them.”

Ellen opened her mouth to argue with her daughter, but they all looked up when the lights began to flicker and heard a loud boom as the windows began to shatter. Dean quickly grabbed Jo and pulled her to him, covering her with his body to shield her from the glass as Bobby, Ellen and Sam all ducked down and tried to shield themselves from the glass too.

It ended as quickly as it started, and they all looked up to see the man standing before them. Jo accepted Dean's hand as they stood together and she smiled as she said, "Hello Castiel."

"Joanna," the angel said with a serene smile on his face as he walked over and gently stroked her face before letting his hand rest her stomach.

Dean fought the urge to pull his hand away and watched as Castiel cocked his head to study him before he removed his hand from Jo.

“Jealously is a wasted emotion. She loves you; I am no threat to your relationship." Castiel said. "I was checking the child and the child seems much healthier than the last time I was with Joanna.”

"Last time?" Jo and Dean both asked at the same time.

He frowned at them. "The night before I pulled Dean out of Hell. I checked on the child while Joanne was asleep and confirmed that Joanna was in danger of losing the baby. That altering her memories did not prevent her from deeply mourning you and her despair was a danger to this child as my father feared and why he made the decision regarding Dean."

"How often have you check on Jo and our child without her knowledge?" Dean asked angrily. How dare this dick angel feel it was fine for him to spy on Jo and the baby.

"This child is my charge and I check on the child as often as I deem necessary." He told him choosing to ignore Dean as he turned back to Jo and took her hand and walked her towards Bobby's couch, urging her to sit.

Ellen stared at the angel in disbelief. "I...he's...oh my God." She stammered.

Castiel looked at Ellen and the other two hunters for a brief second before turning his attention back to Jo. "Lay down Joanna, you and the child need rest." He instructed as he looked at Dean. "You need to let her rest instead of giving into your carnal urges."

Dean blushed at what the angel was saying and frowned when he heard his brother and Bobby snort in amusement. Jo smiled at Dean and cleared her throat. "Castiel that is a personal decision between me and Dean, okay."

The angel looked at the young woman and nodded his head. "I suppose the act does bring you the intimacy you both desire from each other."

"Ummm can we not discuss me and Jo's ummm...our...ummm...our private moments." Dean stuttered, especially when he saw the way Ellen was glaring at him.

“Castiel, I'm not tired." Jo reassured the angel. "And Dean has been very attentive to all my needs.”

“Very well then." He said as he turned his attention towards Ellen. "You need to stop upsetting Joanna, it is not conductive to a healthy pregnancy.”

Ellen's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at her daughter. "Now hold on one damn minute. angel or no angel, nobody tells me how to speak to my daughter."

Castiel stared at Ellen and asked. "Do you not want your daughter to be loved by this man?"

"I...well of course I want that." Ellen said.

“Do you doubt his love for your daughter and the child she carries?”

"No." Ellen admitted, she wasn't blind she saw it written clearly on Dean's face every time he looked at her daughter and she saw the same look on Jo's face when she looked at Dean.

"Then why deliberately hurt Joanna?" He asked in confusion.

Ellen looked at the angel before turning to look at everyone else in the room before staring at the man in question. "Well...he's...well...he's a dog!"

Castiel frowned at Ellen. "Dean Winchester was never a canine, I can promise you that."

Jo guffawed much to Dean's embarrassment. "She means he was a man whore Castiel."

"Hey! Slut shaming is a form of bullying." Dean huffed.

"Oh, Honey if the slut shoe fits." Jo teased as Sam and Bobby choked back their snickers as much as possible.

Castiel nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, Dean has have numerous sexual partners since he was fourteen. I see this makes him a 'slut'."

"Good Lord." Ellen mumbled as Dean had the good manners to turn crimson at the disclosure of this information. She had to smile when Sam looked at his brother wide eye.

“Dean! Seriously 14! Did Dad know and who was it?”

“None of your damn business and yes Dad knew." He said before turning back to a clearly amused Jo and Castiel. "Can we get back to the reason you're here because I'm sure it wasn't to discuss when my cherry got popped.”

"I believe she was a woman named Lauren Branson." Castiel answered.

"That was your science teacher! She had to be at least 30 years old!" Sam said his voice a cross between horror and admiration. He remembered Ms. Branson, most of the boys in the school was in lust with her.

"31 and getting off track." Dean said as he looked at Jo whose smile had faltered, and she stared at him with concern in her eyes.

Ellen looked at Dean and shook her head. "No wonder you always looked at sex the way you did. Let me guess John slapped you on the back like you did a good job. Never crossed his mind to address the fact his child had basically been raped by a predator."

"Knowing Dad, he probable supplied the condoms." Sam said as he realized what Ellen was saying was true. Dean was a child and that woman, no matter how hot she was, had taken advantage of him.

"Oh, for crying out loud." He snapped, annoyed at the way everyone was reacting. He wasn't a damn victim. Yeah, he knew it was inappropriate and maybe he was scared when they did the deed but she sure as Hell didn't technically forces him to do something he didn't want to do.

He also felt a need to defend his father as he shot a look at his brother and Ellen. "Dad didn't supply the condoms and he didn't slap me on the back and congratulate me. He wanted to drag me to the police station to file an assault charge when he found out, but he knew that wasn't realistic, so he went and saw her at the school and put the fear of God into her. Scared her enough that she up and quit."

"Dad did that?" Sam asked in awe.

Dean looked at his brother. "I know you never had the highest opinion of the old man but guess what he wasn't okay with people messing with us. Maybe if I was 17 or 18, he would have treated it like a rite of passage but at 14 he just saw his kid being taken advantage of by a woman twice his age."

"Oh," Ellen said as her opinion of John Winchester's parenting skills went up a notch.

Jo reached out and took Dean's hand in hers seeing how upset he was getting at the attention being bestowed on him. "Dean's right, we should stay on track and that would be why are you here Castiel?"

Castiel cocked his head at the couple. "I am here to evaluate how your pregnancy is progressing now that you are reunited with Dean."

"You mean evaluating how the weapon you convinced my daughter to help create is progressing." Ellen said as she stood in front of the angel.

“Joanna was chosen by Dean and they both agreed to make this child for the greater good. Why do you persist in treating Joanna as a child and not respect the strong woman that stands before you? You should be proud that your daughter has the love and faith to fulfill her destiny.”

"Destiny? I thought Dean chose Jo but saying this is her destiny doesn't sound like that really was the case." Sam asked suspiciously.

“Dean did choose Joanna of his own free will and it was the choice we had prayed he would make but ultimately if he had chosen another mate it would have been accepted.”

"The angels prayed I would pick Jo?" Dean asked, not that there had ever been any doubt for him that it was Jo he wanted and loved he just wasn't sure he liked that it seems she had been on their radar before they approached him.

"Your past partners were known to us and some of them you cared for but not the way you care for Joanna. Even though you had not engaged in an intimate relationship with Joanna you loved her in a way you have never loved a woman before. She is the only woman you considered your true partner and equal. Your feeling for Joanna and her strong convictions regarding protecting the innocents and her part in helping to save them made her the ideal mate but we did not influence you on your decision. You were told to look into your heart and in your heart, you knew that it is Joanna that is your true love." He explained.

"I'm your Buttercup." Jo said with a silly grin on her face.

Sammy chuckled. "That makes Dean your Westley."

"No way, I'm the Dread Pirate Roberts if anything." Dean argued.

"What the Hell are you three idjets talking about?" Bobby asked as he look at the three young hunters.

"The Princess Bride." They all said in unison.

"It's a movie." Ellen explained with a faint smile on her lips.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Bobby huffed.

“It's a really good movie," Jo said meekly at the older man. "We should watch it later.”

"As you wish." Dean whispered as he kissed Jo's temple.

Jo turned and beamed at him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss that was full of unspoken promises. They pulled apart when they heard Bobby hiss 'son of a bitch' and the sound of flapping wings.

"I think Jo's angel just blew us off." Sammy said as he looked around the room.

"He's not my angel. He's Dean angel." Jo argued.

“I think it's safe to say he's the baby's angel." Ellen said more than a little uncomfortable with this knowledge. She looked over towards Bobby and Sam. "Would you mind giving us a few minutes. I would like to speak to my daughter and Dean.”

"Right." Both men said at the same time. Sam stopped just long enough to put his hand on his brother's shoulder and mouthed 'good luck' before he headed into the kitchen with Bobby.

Ellen motioned for them to sit down. "Look I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about this and I don't trust that angel and what their plans may be for my grand baby but that doesn't mean I'm not going to support you two."

Jo looked over at Dean and gave him a tentative smile before turning her attention back to her mother. "Good because I don't want to do this without you."

"We don't want to do this without you." Dean quickly amended.

Ellen nodded her head in agreement as she stared at Dean before looking over to Jo. "I would like to speak to Dean alone."

"Mom," Jo started to argue but stopped when Dean put his hand on her knee.

“It's alright." He reassured her. "Why don't you go upstairs and lay down. I'll come up in a little bit with some lunch.”

Jo shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Fine but if the phrase, 'what are your intentions towards my daughter?' is uttered and if the response is 'I plan to marry her' just remember that is my decision and neither one of you is going to bully me into a wedding." She told them as she stormed out of the room.

"Well I was going to ask what your intentions are." Ellen admitted.

Dean grinned as he confessed. "I was going to tell you I plan to marry your daughter."

"Seems she has other plans." Ellen said as she winced as she heard Jo slam the bedroom door.

"Seems so." Dean agreed.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

Dean open and closed his mouth as each idea that came into his head he immediately dismissed as nothing that Jo would appreciate. Finally, he looked up at the woman in front of him and shrugged his shoulder. "I got nothing. Any suggestions.?" He asked hopefully.

Ellen smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, several but hey you're both adults or so I've been reminded a few times today. You'll figure it out." She told him as she started to walk past him before stopping, pulling back and punching the younger hunter in the nose.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted as he reached up to touch where she had suckered punched him and wiped at the blood he felt running from his nose.

"Now I feel better." Ellen said as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a bandana and gently put it up to his nose. "Put your head back and pinch the bridge. I'll get you an ice pack." She told him.

"I didn't think you would actually punch me." He shouted at her retreating back as he sat back down with his head leaning back. He groaned when he heard Sam and Bobby laughing in the other room and knew Ellen had told them she had punched him in the nose. He jumped slightly when an ice pack landed on his lap.

"Ellen got you pretty good." His brother said clearly amused.

"Yuck it up, someday you'll have an overbearing mother-in-law to contend with." He mumbled.

"Mother-in-law...did I miss something?" Sam asked.

"Nope, I just have get Jo to agree to get married...hey maybe I can trick her into getting married. Yeah that's it! I'll tell her we found a case where weddings are being cursed and that you're going to go undercover as a preacher and I'll tell her we're just helping you rehearse how to perform a wedding and then when we're actually hitched, I'll tell her. You just need to get ordained online." He said eagerly.

Sam looked at Dean with a look of horror on his face. "I'm not an expert on marriage but I think tricking her into one isn't the basis for a good one."

"Why not? It'll be like one of those 60's wacky romantic comedies with Doris Day and Rock Hudson." He said grinning as he started planning his and Jo's wedding in his head.

Sam's mouth dropped opened in complete shock. "Ummm, who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"What? Pillow Talk is a classic." He said defensively.

Sam shook his head, unable to come back with a response to this recent development of his brother's movie watching habits. "Yeah, whatever you say. Look the whole tricking her is not a good idea. Why can't you just propose to Jo like a normal person?"

"Well I was going to but then Ellen said she wanted to speak to me alone and Jo made a stink because she figured her Mom would ask what my intentions were and that I would say I plan to marry Jo and make an honest woman out of her. Now Jo's all pissy." He explained.

“So, let me get this straight. The two grownups told the little pregnant girl to run along while they plan her life...nope I can't see why Jo would be angry about that at all.”

Dean looked at his brother and winced when he realized that is exactly what they had done. Crap he had even sent her to their room to take a nap. The one thing she hated more than anything was that her Mom still treated her like a child, and he had just apologized this morning for doing the same thing to her a few days ago and then a few hours later he did it again.

"I'm an idiot." He said as he pulled the ice pact away from his nose.

“You think." Sam said as he stared down at his brother. "So, what are you going to do about it?”

"Well tricking her into marrying me is off the table." He said meekly.

"Good!" Sam said in relief.

Sighing he handed his brother the ice pact as he stood up. "Guess I need to go and apologize."

“Now that sounds like a good idea.”

"Yeah but nowhere near as much fun as tricking her into marriage would have been." Dean teased.

"Jerk!" Sam huffed as Dean headed for the stairs. He smiled when he heard his brother shout 'bitch' over his shoulder

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jo have a little heart to heart. Dean and Sammy have a nice moment too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys and gals for the Kudos and feedback! It's why we write these stories so I really do appreciate the encouragement. Hope you enjoy this part. Thanks Val

Chapter 8

Dean walked into the bedroom and found Jo cleaning her shotgun. "Hey," he said tentatively.

She looked up and saw the black eye forming on Dean's face and smirked. "So, she punched you in the nose."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I had thought she forgot with everything going on but no such luck." He said as he sat down next to her. "Need any help?"

"Nope," she told him as she turned her attention back to the weapon in her hands.

"You know your Mom packs a hell of a punch. Wouldn't say no if somebody wanted to maybe give me a kiss to help with the pain." He teased as he bumped her shoulder with his own.

She looked up and gave him a sweet smile that he returned as he leaned in for a kiss only to have Jo duck out of the way. "Have Bobby can kiss your damn boo-boo." She snapped.

He tried to ease the tension in the room by grinning and saying. "Nah, I don't like the way his beard tickles when he kisses me."

Jo narrowed her eyes at Dean. "Not funny." She huffed.

“Okay, you're right." He admitted as he reached out to take the weapon away and put it down before taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry, I was a giant douche just now.”

"You betrayed me Dean." She said somberly.

"I...I..." He tried to argue that wasn't the case, but he knew it was true.

“I hate the way she treats me, and you know this. It hurts me when you do the same thing Dean. Treat me like I'm a child that you need to protect and make decisions for. I'm not a child and I know what I want in my life.”

“I know that, and I am sorry." He told her. "I love you Jo; I want to make this right. Tell me how to make this right.”

“Stop treating me the way my mother treats me. You want to discuss our future? Newsflash I'm the one you speak to about it, not my Mom.”

“You're right." Dean said before taking a deep breath and telling Jo just what he wanted for them. "I want us to get married. I want us to be a family. I want you and our baby to have my last name. I know it's old fashion, but I don't care and before you claim I'm saying this because it'll make your Mom happy, you're wrong.”

Jo looked at Dean and sighed. "It’s just a piece of paper Dean. I don't need it to know we're a family."

"What if I need it?" He asked.

She looked at the man across from her and asked in a gentle voice. "Do you need it?"

He nodded his head. "Jo you know how I was raised. The closes we came to something normal was a few weeks a year here at Bobby's. I want a real family life. Us, married. Setting up a real home for us and our kids and I do mean kids as in plural. I want us to have some kind of apple pie life in between hunting."

"Okay." She told him as she reached us and caressed his cheek.

He looked at her dumbfounded. "Okay? I figured you would argue with me more."

“Dean I love you too and it wasn't that I was opposed to us getting married but it's something we needed to discuss, not you and my mother.”

Dean grinned at her. "So, we're going to get hitched."

Jo cocked her eyebrow at the man across from her and shook her head. "I don't know, nobody has actually proposed to me and asked me to be their wife." She held her hand up when she saw Dean open his mouth. "And no, you can't just ask me now Dean Winchester, I want a real proposal."

"What...but I just propose." He argued in frustration.

"No, you convinced me that if we got married it would be for us not because my Mom held a shotgun to your back. Not technically a proposal." She told him as she stood up and headed towards the door before turning back and smirking at Dean. "Oh, and Honey, just so you know I expect you to put some thought into this proposal." She teased as she walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled in frustration.

"Problem?" Sam said as he leaned against the door frame smirking.

“How much did you hear?”

“Just Jo telling you she wants a proper proposal." He admitted grinning at his brother. "So, what are you going to do?”

Frowning Dean looked at his brother when suddenly he stood up with a gleam in his eyes. "Be back in a bit." He said as he rushed past and ran down the stairs.

"Dean where are you going?" Sam shouted as he turned to follow his brother. He watched as Dean hurried outside and hopped into his car before racing away from Bobby's house.

Jo joined Sam on the porch. "Where did he run off to?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Jo looked out as the dust cloud the Impala generated when Dean took off started to settle and smiled. She didn't know what he was up to, but she had a funny feeling she was going to enjoy it.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean swaggered back into the house five hours later just in time to sit down to the beef stew and homemade biscuits Ellen had made for dinner. Jo and Sam watched the older Winchester as he grinned and slapped Bobby on the back before planting a kiss on first Jo brow and then Ellen's cheek, causing the older woman to blush slightly.

"Honey where have you been?" Jo asked sweetly.

Dean smirked as he grabbed a biscuit and slathered it with butter. "Oh, had some errands to run."

"For five hours?" Sammy asked, not sure if he like the way Dean kept smirking as he looked at Jo.

“Yup.”

"Care to elaborate?" Jo prompted.

“Nope." He said before turning to Ellen. "Thanks for dinner Ellen, it's really good.”

"Umm, you're welcome." The older woman said as she watched Dean, shooting a glance at Bobby who shook his head as if to say he didn't know what he was up to either.

When dinner was done, and the kitchen was clean Dean cornered Sam and asked him to meet him out in the garage in ten minutes. Sam agreed out of curiosity to see what his brother had really been up to.

Sam finally snuck out the back door and made his way over to the meeting point to find his brother sitting on the hood of a Ford Mustang that Bobby was trying to restore. "Okay what's the big secret?"

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I went to Dad's storage unit and well..." he said as he handed the box to his brother.

Taking the box Sam opened it and gasped when he realized what his brother had done. "Dean?"

The older man smiled shyly. "I want your permission Sam."

"My permission?" He asked as he stared down at the object in his hand.

"She was your Mom too." He replied gently.

Sam looked up at his brother and grinned. "You want to propose to Jo with Mom's ring. Dude I'm more than okay with that, I'm thrilled for you."

"You sure?" Dean wanted Sam to really be okay with this.

Snapping the box shut he handed it back. "Of course, I'm sure. So, when are you going to do it?"

“Umm I was going to ask her if she wanted to go for a drive.”

"Dean, maybe you should do something a little bit more romantic. You know a nice meal at a real restaurant." He suggested.

“Nope that isn't Jo's thing.”

“But proposing in the Impala...Dean even Jo isn't that low maintenance.”

Dean smirked at his brother. "Dude, I have a plan."

Sam sighed convinced this was going to blow up in his brother's face. "Okay, if you say so."

"Trust me Sam, I know what I'm doing." He told him as he reached up and slung his arm around his brother's neck and pulled his head down enough to give him a playful nuggie.

"Seriously Dean!" Sam huffed as he pushed his laughing older brother away.

"Well as fun as this has been, I have a lady I need to propose to." he said as he headed back out towards the house.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a proposal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for the feedback and Kudos!!! Thank you so much. Val

Chapter 9

Jo smiled as Dean pulled off to the side of the road in practically the same spot, he had parked a two nights earlier. He came around and open the door for Jo, holding his hand out for her. "Rocky path Sweetheart." He reminded her with a playful grin.

"Mmmmmhmmmm," she murmured as she took his hand and let him guide her towards the pond.

He smiled down at her. When he asked if she wanted to go for a ride, she had said she would love to and had told him she just needed a few minutes to get ready as she went upstairs. He started to get anxious when after a half hour she still hadn't appeared but just as he was getting ready to check on her, she came and stood at the top of the stairs.

She was in one of her new sun dresses, her hair that had previously been up in a ponytail was now cascading down her back in loose waves and she had taken a few minutes to put on some lip gloss and mascara. Damn if he wasn't a lucky son of a bitch to call her his woman.

Dean didn't miss the way Sam, Bobby and Ellen looked at the young couple either as they headed out and he called over his shoulder for them not to wait up for them. He was helping Jo into the car when the three of them came out onto the porch grinning. Great they were all getting sappy in their old age.

Dean watched Jo's face as they broke through the trees and she realized that Dean had been there earlier as there was a blanket laid out for them, with a picnic basket and he had set up a fire pit that was ready to go. She grinned when she saw that he had also brought a couple of beach chairs that he had set up in front of the fire pit too.

"Dean!" Jo gushed as she spun around and kissed him.

"You approve?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Oh, I approve big time." She told him.

"Come on Sweetheart," he urged as he reached down to hold her hand and brought her over to the blanket. After he had her settled, he quickly went to work on the fire and soon he was sitting next to Jo with a roaring fire and the sound of the water gently lapping on the shore.

“This is perfect Dean." She cooed as she let him pull her onto his lap and snuggled against him. "The only thing that could make this better would be smores.”

"Hmmm who knows maybe we have the making for them in the basket." He teased.

“You didn't" Jo said happily as she scooted off his lap and made her way over to the said basket. Opening it she laughed. "Dean Winchester, you did. Look at all of this. Marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers..." she announces as she pulled article after article out. "Oh, and what's in these containers....cheesecake, carrot cake...apple pie...cherry pie...Dean I'll be the size of a house if I eat all this...Ohhh and a thermos of...hot coco!”

"Well I figured we could share, and nobody said we had to eat it all, I just wasn't sure what you would want." He told her as he joined her.

Jo nodded her head as she looked up at Dean, tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you." She said as she leaned up and kissed him.

“I love you too." He told her, still a little surprised at how easy it was for him to declare this. "So, what do you want first?”

“I'm still a little full." Jo said as she looked out over the water for a split second and smiled at him. "I think I would rather do something else instead, something fun.”

"Oh, and what would that be?" Dean asked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Grinning Jo shot a look over her shoulder towards the pond again before pulling away from Dean. "When was the last time you went skinny dipping?"

"Skinny dipping...you want to go skinny dipping?" He asked with a grin.

"Well only if you think you can control yourself." She teased as she slipped off her sandals and reaching behind to undo the strings at the top of her dress.

Dean swallowed when the dress dropped to the ground and Jo stood before him in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties with little watermelons on them. Fuck, only Jo Harvelle could make those panties sexy. "Not making any promises." He told her as he kicked off his boots as he shrugged off his shirt. 

Jo stripped off her panties. "Well I'm not waiting for you." She told him as she turned and headed into the water.

Dean quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and headed down to the water. He ran in until he was up to his waist before diving headfirst and quickly swimming out to where Jo was treading water. She spun when he came back up and smiled at him. "Slow poke," she teased. 

Grinning he reached out and pulled her towards him. She went willingly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I had a lot more clothes to take off than you."

"Well maybe you need to wear less clothes, I mean it was almost 90 degrees out today. Do you really need to wear a flannel shirt over your tee shirt when it's 90 degrees out? Also, seriously the boots need to go in the closet, and you need to wear more appropriate summer foot-ware." She reasoned.

“Appropriate summer foot-ware? I don't think flip flops would make good hunter shoes.”

"But it would make a statement." She teased

“And that statement would be 'Dean Winchester has finally flip his lid', nope not gonna happen.”

Jo chuckled as Dean kissed her. That chuckle quickly turned to a moan as his hands slid along her back to settle on her hips as she wrapped her legs around Dean's hips. Pulling back, he graced her with a smile as she ran her fingers along the nape of his neck.

Biting down on her lower lip as she felt him slip a hand between their bodies. "Dean," she hissed as he messaged the tight bundle of nerves, his forehead mated to hers. She groaned when he gave the nubbin a pinch before removing his hand. "Baby, I need to be inside you." He whispered her ear, making her shiver.

"God yes," she told him as she kissed him, and he slid inside of her. She couldn’t think of anything else she wanted more at this moment than to make love with this man that she cherishes. 

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo's head dropped down onto his shoulder as her orgasm coursed through her body. "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too." He told her as he kissed her neck.

They stayed locked together for several more minutes as Dean continued to move his legs to keep them afloat. Gradually they pulled apart and made their way back to the shore before dropping down onto the blanket together. Jo sighed as Dean pulled her close and kissed her.

Pulling back, she chewed on her lower lip as she decided to ask the question that had been gnawing at her most of the day. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Dean mumbled as he kissed her shoulder, causing Jo to moan softly.

“Earlier, when Castiel was at Bobby's," she said. "What he announced...was it true?”

“Jo," he said as he looked at her. "I get it, I know that a 31-year-old having sex with a 14-year-old is wrong but like I said earlier, I wasn't raised like a normal kid. Honestly, I was the one who chased her because I thought if I had sex it would make my Dad see me as a man instead of a kid.”

“Is that how you dad found out? You told him?”

“Yeah." He explained. "I came strutting into the crappy motel room we were staying in and announced as proud as can be that I was a man. I remember how he smirked at me and asked if some girl from school had let me touch their boob and how quickly that smirk disappeared when I told him I had bedded a real woman, not some little girl.”

"Oh," Jo whispered.

Dean snorted. "You know that was the first time since I was four my father actually treated me as his son instead of a soldier. I remember him asking what exactly I meant, and I told him that I had sex with my science teacher and was now a man. I can’t remember the last time I had seen him that upset. He grabbed me and made me get in the car. He started towards the police station shouting that he was going to have her arrested for raping his little boy. Little boy...I was mortified. Thankfully he realized that would mean bringing attention to us and instead swung the car around and demanded what her address was."

"Jesus, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of John Winchester's wrath." Jo said honestly, remembering the big man who use to come to The Roadhouse.

“As embarrassed as I was it was actually nice to have a father instead of a drill sergeant for change. I never knew what he said to her, but I have a feeling he probable brandish a gun in her face the way she took off and left town.”

"Most likely." Jo agreed.

Dean sighed. "I always felt guilty about it. I mean I was the one who went to her looking to have sex."

Jo looked at him in shock. "I don't care you were a child and she was the adult and she crossed a line she never should have crossed."

“I guess.”

“I know," Jo reassured him as she settled her head on his chest. "Thank you for telling me. I just needed to know if she had...if you were hurt.”

“I get it, if it was you, I would want to know too," he told her as he kissed the top of her head. "Besides I have a new first-time memory.”

Jo looked up and saw the amused look on his face. "Oh? How so?" She asked as she pulled away and sat up.

"Well like I said last night, when I was pulled from the pit all my old scars and everything were gone. It was kinda like being reborn...so technically I was a virgin last night and that means..." He didn't bother finishing the sentence, he just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards a laughing Jo.

"Oh my God!" Jo gasped as she fought to catch her breath at what Dean was saying to her.

Dean looked at Jo sternly. "You think taking a man's virginity is funny." He huffed.

“Honey," Jo cooed as she tried to stifle her giggles. "I didn't mean to laugh. Was I gentle enough last night?”

Dean sighed dramatically. "Well I guess so, just would have been nice if you acknowledged my special moment."

"I can pick up a diary for you so that you can journal about your special moment." She teased.

“I already posted my feelings on Facebook...Sammy was very supportive.”

“I can't..." Jo cried as she wiped her tears. "Facebook...oh God, I would pay money for that one.”

He pulled her back into his arms as they both laughed. Damn, this was perfect. "Hey, you are getting hungry, want to make those smore's things?"

“Mmmmm sounds good to me." Jo said before adding. "We should probable put our clothes back on...don't want to take a chance on burning any of our naughty bits.”

Dean didn't have to be told that twice as he reached behind him and grabbed Jo's dress and his jeans. Quickly they both slipped on their clothes and Jo went over to the basket and grabbed the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers while Dean went and found two sticks suitable to roast the marshmallows on.

Soon they were both relaxing on the chairs and toasting their marshmallows. "Gosh I haven't done this since my Dad took me and Mom camping." Jo told him.

Dean looked up. "I've never done it. If we had to camp it was because we weren't close enough to a motel to hole up, it was never for fun."

"Oh," Jo murmured. "Would you like to do it sometime? Go camping? We could after the baby is born." She suggested excitedly. "I bet they have a ton of baby camping stuff too. Dean, it could be our first family vacation." She said with a huge grin on her face.

“That sounds like fun." He said as he looked over to her. He smiled when she lifted her treat from the fire and pulled it off the stick and popped it in her mouth. "Hey, you're cheating.”

"Nah," she mumbled around a mouthful of marshmallow. "First couple you have to eat off the stick and then around 3rd or 4th in is when you make a smore's." She explained seriously.

“Didn't realize there was a process," he teased as he followed suit and began munching on his burnt marshmallow. "You need to show me how you got yours toasted instead of burnt.”

Jo reached down into the bag and put two puffy white marshmallows on her stick and held it over the flame making sure not to get it too close. "You put yours too close the flame."

Dean watched her and smiled at the way Jo sat. She was a woman in love and was truly happy. Damn if that didn't make him feel proud, that he could make her feel happy. He reached into his pocket and felt the small box. This was it; this was the perfect moment. He got to his feet and saw Jo look up at him in confusion as he walked behind her so that he could be on the other side of her.

"Are you okay Honey?" Jo asked as Dean stood next to her, looking down. Her mouth dropped open when he took a shaky breath and slowly got down on one knee. "Dean..." she gasped when she realized what was about to happen.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle," he said as he reached out and took her free hand in his. "I know I was an idiot earlier today but if you can get past that would you do me the honor and be my wife, be my partner?" He asked as he pulled out the box and opened it to reveal the ring inside.

Jo had tears in her eyes as she looked at the man in front of her. She opened her mouth to answer when she realized something and quickly looked over at the stick in her other hand. "The marshmallows are on fire!" She exclaimed as she pulled them out of the fire and blew on them to put them out.

Dean stared at her in shock. "Please tell me that's code for, 'yes Dean I will marry you'"

“What?" Jo said as she looked back at him and realized he was still on one knee with a ring in his hand. His words finally registered, and she quickly nodded her head. "Yes, oh Dean yes!”

"Thank God." Dean said as he chuckled nervously as he took the ring out and slid it on Jo's finger.

Jo gazed at the ring on her finger with a giant grin on her face and gushed. "Dean, it's beautiful."

He blushed slightly before telling her. "It was my Mom's. That's where I was earlier, I had gone to my Dad's storage unit and got it."

She looked up into Dean's eyes, realizing how much it meant that he wanted her to wear his mother's ring. "Oh...that's...I mean..." she stammered before simply saying. "Thank you."

"I love you Jo and I know my Mom would have loved you too." He told her.

"What about Sam, is he okay with you giving me your Mom's ring?" She asked.

Dean smiled at that, that she thought to be concern for his brother's feelings. "I asked him earlier and he was good with me giving you the ring."

"Good," Jo said as she leaned forward and kissed Dean. "Honey, you can get up now." She said as she realized he was still kneeling in front of her.

"Huh...oh" He said sheepishly as he stood up. He couldn't help smiling at how Jo gazed at the ring on her finger.

Jo looked up and grinned. "I know how much you put into all this, but would you mind if we headed back?"

"Want to show your Mom, huh?" He said knowingly.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, even though I was annoyed with her earlier, I really want to share this with her, Sam and Bobby." She told him before adding, "are you okay with that?"

“It's cool," he reassured her. "How about you pack up the food and I'll start packing the car after I put the fire out.”

"Thank you." She said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jo announce their engagement...Ellen becomes a wedding planner (sorta) and Sammy wants to throw his brother a bachelor party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for the feedback and the Kudos!! I really appreciate them and they help keep the creative juices flowing. Thank you again and enjoy.

Chapter 10

Dean looked up as he put the car into park and groaned when he saw the other three hunters sitting on Bobby's front porch drinking beer. "Look a welcoming committee."

Jo snorted. "Dean, is that a bucket with champagne next to Bobby?"

"Frigging Sammy bet he told them about my Mom's ring the second we left." Dean huffed.

"Probable." Jo agreed as she watched the three stand up with huge grins on their faces.

"Let's do this." He said as he got out of the car and came around to open the door for Jo. She smiled and kissed his cheek as she stood next to him, her hand slipping into his.

"Hey guys, why are you still up?" Jo asked as they climbed the stairs to join them.

Dean rolled his eyes at the way Sam and Bobby were grinning at him before asking, "champagne? What's the occasion?"

“Sparkling grape juice." Sammy corrected his brother. "Jo can't drink.”

"Ok so what's the sparkling grape juice for?" He teased, smirking at the bitch face his brother was giving him.

"You two stop being idjets. We've been waiting for you to get back. Now Jo, show your Mama the ring that fool put on your finger." Bobby commanded in his best no nonsense voice.

Jo grinned at her mother as she let her excitement take over and began to bounce on her feet as she held her hand out towards her mother's. Ellen took her daughter's hand in her own and felt her tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "Oh Baby, it's beautiful." She said before turning to a still clearly nervous Dean and reassuring him. "It really is beautiful Dean."

Sighing Jo sniffled slightly, her emotions getting the best of her. "It's Dean and Sammy mother's ring." She told her, smiling at her soon to be brother in law.

“Oh," Ellen said, realizing just how meaningful it was that Dean gave her daughter Mary Winchester's ring and Ellen found herself grabbing her soon to be son in law and pulling him in for a hug, whispering so only he could hear her. "My daughter got herself a good man.”

Dean returned the hug and whispered back. "Thank you, Mam."

"But I will end you if you ever cause me daughter any pain." She told him.

Dean gulp as he nodded his head quickly. "Yes mam."

"Can I hug my sister, or will you deck me?" Sam asked Dean teasingly as he watched his brother shuffled away from Ellen towards Jo. He grinned when he realized he was basically using his fiancé as a human shield from his future mother in law.

Jo smirk at Dean as she got up on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around Sam's neck. "Thank you. It really means a lot that you’re okay with Dean giving me your Mom's ring."

"Welcome to the family Jo." Sammy said sincerely.

"We are family Sammy, remember that." She told him as she pulled back and stared into his eyes. Hoping he understood that he could depend on her to have his back.

"If you ladies are done with all this hugging and crap does anyone want of glass from this extremely overprice juice box." Bobby grumbled as he popped the cork.

Jo chuckled as she went over and kissed the grizzly older hunter on the cheek. "I would love a glass."

Dean smirked at the man he considered a father when he saw a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'll have some of that for a toast but then I'm switching to beer."

"Oh Honey, why don't you get the food out of the car. We can finish our picnic here with everyone." Jo said as she gave him a light push towards the stairs.

"Bobby is gonna make a toast." He argued.

Jo narrowed her eyes slightly. "He still needs to pour everyone else their drink."

"And the food isn't going anywhere." He counted.

“Dean, there is a saying I think you need to learn ASAP." Bobby said as he handed Ellen her glass. "Happy wife, happy life. Now go do what your future bride and the mother of your child asked you to do you idjet.”

The other man opened and closed his mouth several times as his brother smirked at him. "Come on man, I'll help you grab the stuff out of the car." Sam said as he slapped his brother on the shoulder.

Dean looked over at Bobby, Ellen and Jo and as much as his instinct was to continue to argue he instead gave Jo a sheepish smile before leaning in to steal a quick kiss as he started off after his brother.

He had just made it to the bottom step when Jo called out to him. "Dean, we never got to finish making the smores. Wouldn't it be fun if you and Sammy built us a fire and we could all sit, relax and make them?” She saw the way Dean was looking at her and pulled out the big guns. "The baby really can't want to try them."

"You want us to build a fire pit on Bobby's front lawn?" he asked.

Ellen snorted. "Front lawn...boy it's nothing but dirt."

Dean looked over at Bobby who he thought would back him up, instead the older hunter said. "There should be plenty of large rocks behind the house that you can use to make a fire ring. You know where the wood pile is too."

"Fine." Dean said as Jo gave him a sweet smile. He turned to see Sammy with the basket "Put that on the porch then meet me behind the house to help me carry the rocks."

"Rocks?" Sammy asked in confusion.

"We're building a fire pit the baby wants smores." He told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay." Sam said still a little confused but figuring it was easier to just go along with whatever was happening and jogged up the steps to put the basket down at the other three hunters’ feet before hurrying off to join Dean.

Jo, Ellen and Bobby sat down. "So how long do you think Dean will be so agreeable?" Jo asked playfully.

"He's a fool in love and an expectant Daddy. I say he's gonna pamper you up until you give birth and then don't be surprised when he takes one look at that baby and becomes an even bigger a pile of mush." Ellen told her daughter.

"Especially if it's a girl like you think. Dean Winchester is gonna be a sucker for a baby girl." Bobby told her.

Sighing happily Jo dragged the basket over and opened it up. "That's fine by me. I won't mind sharing him." She said as she looked inside the basket and started to pull out a container. "Mom you want some cheesecake. Bobby, there's pie...cheesecake or carrot cake but save room for smores."

Ellen watched as Jo pulled out numerous containers of desserts and then a large thermos. "Coffee?" Her mother asked.

"Hot coco...isn't he the sweetest." Jo gushed.

Ellen shook her head. "Maybe a little too sweet...Baby you do know that you should watch your sugar intake."

"I know...I wasn't going to eat it all. Dean just wanted me to have a variety to choose from." She reassured her mother.

Nodding her head, the older woman smiled as her daughter opened a container and purred happily at the sight of the carrot cake Dean had gotten for her. "I must admit, he did a wonderful job of making tonight special." She said.

Jo looked up at her Mom and smiled. "He loves me Mom. I know this is a lot to take in and it is for all of us but just believe that he loves me, and I love Dean."

"Oh, that I have no doubt about. That isn't my concern and you know it." Ellen reminded her daughter.

Jo opened her mouth to respond to her mother when Dean and Sam came around the house. Dean was pushing a wheel-barrel fill with rocks and Sam carrying an arm load of wood asking his older brother what exactly pimping the bump meant.

Jo giggled when she heard Dean tell Sam he would understand when he was in love with a pregnant woman. Damn if that didn't make her heart swell and she began to sniffle and wiped the tears that had started to slide down her cheeks at how happy this man made her.

"Hormones." She said as he jogged up to make sure she was alright when he realized she was crying. He smiled and pulled her in for a hug and kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry I used the bump to get you to build the fire." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her cheek along his jawline.

Dean chuckled at her comment. "Are you admitting Harvelle that you've been playing dirty?"

Jo nodded her head as she admitted softly. "Maybe a little."

Bobby shook his head in amusement as he walked past the young couple and went down to help Sammy build the fire ring and stack the wood as Ellen grabbed the ingredients for the campfire treats to give her daughter and Dean a little privacy.

Dean reached down and took Jo's hand in his as he walked over to the rocking chair Bobby had recently vacated, sitting down and pulling her down to sit on his lap. "So how are you going to make this up to me?" He asked as he leaned down and kiss her neck.

Jo looked down at their entwined hand and smiled at the ring Dean had place on her hand earlier. "Let's get marry."

"I already proposed." He said as he nibbled on her ear.

"Tomorrow..." She purred.

"Tomorrow what?" He asked as he kissed her.

“Let's get married tomorrow.”

Dean pulled back in shock. "Are you serious? You want to get married tomorrow?" Dean asked surprised. "You were the one who said earlier you didn't need the piece a paper for us to be a family."

"I don't need a piece of paper to be committed to you but I know what it means to you for us to be married...and...well now that we're engaged I have to admit I'm excited to become a Winchester." She told him with a huge smile on her face.

He returned the smile but shook his head as he said. "I can't marry you tomorrow Jo."

Jo's face fell at this and quickly looked over her shoulder at the other hunters who were busy setting up the fire and chairs for them to sit on before looking back at Dean.

"You don't want to get married now?" She asked trying to keep her voice down so the others wouldn't hear her.

Dean looked at Jo in confusion when he saw that she had tears in her eyes and chewing on her lower lip. "What...no...of course I want to get married. South Dakota has a two day wait period from when you get your license." He reassured her before adding. "So, we can go tomorrow to get the license and then we can get married on Friday if you want." He told her with a grin.

"Ohhh!" She said as stared up her him and her heart did that little fluttering thing it did when Dean gave her that grin. "Then let's go tomorrow to get our license and Friday we get hitched." She agreed.

Dean cupped Jo's face and leaned in to kiss her. Jo moaned as she slid her hand along Dean's neck before letting it settle over his heart. They broke apart when Ellen cleared her throat to get their attention.

"The fire pit is ready. Are you two coming?" She asked.

"Yup," Jo said as they stood up and Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The other three watched the way the young couple kept smiling at each other.

"Care to share what's so funny with rest of the class?" Sam asked when Dean winked at Jo and she giggled.

Jo smirked at Dean's brother. "Oh, we're just happy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you two going to be disgustingly adorable towards each other until the wedding, because I don't know how long I can watch Dean behaving this way...it's disturbing."

"Well don't worry Samantha, we've set the date." Dean said as he handed Jo a stick with two marshmallows on them for her to toast. He decided she was going to be the marshmallow toaster in the family.

"What?" Ellen said in shock.

“Yup," Dean said as he looked over towards the older woman. "Friday, we've decided to get married on Friday.”

The other three looked at the couple in surprise. "Friday...how are we going to plan a wedding in two days...well actually one day?" Ellen asked.

“Mom, this is exactly what we want. Everyone that matters is already here. We don't want anything fancy.”

Ellen looked at her daughter. "Well I know you never was the type to want the big wedding but trying to get things ready in one day might be pushing it even for you. Are you honestly saying you don't want any of the hunters from the Roadhouse here to celebrate this with you and Dean?"

Jo chewed on her lower lip. "Well I guess it would be nice to have Rufus and Uncle Bucky here." She admitted as she looked over to Dean.

Sammy looked at his brother. "Dean, Bart is close by. He just finished tracking a Rawhead from New Hampshire to Minnesota."

“Really?" Dean said as he looked at Jo. "It would be good to have Bart here too.”

"Okay so Bart, Rufus and Uncle Bucky. That sounds like a party to me." Jo said as she began to assemble her and Dean's smores.

"Yeah, we can call them first thing in the morning." Dean said as he accepted his campfire treat.

"That's fine but they may not be here by Friday. Plus, where are you having the wedding and the reception?" Ellen asked.

Dean and Jo exchanged a look and then looked over to Bobby. "Well if Bobby wouldn't mind, we could do it here." Dean said tentatively.

The older hunter looked at the man he considered to be a son and quickly nodded his head. "Of course, you can get married here you idjet."

"Fine you have a place but who's going to marry you?" Ellen continued her questions.

Dean looked over at his brother and then at Bobby before leaning over and whispering into Jo's ear as she nodded eagerly before turning back to the others. "We had figured we'd find out about a justice of the peace when we go for our license but if Bobby we would be honored if you would perform the ceremony." He said before quickly adding, "you can get ordained online, it's pretty easy now a days."

Bobby stared at the young couple and nodded his head as he reached up and rubbed his eyes. "Damn smoke," he said to cover up his embarrassment.

“Oh, for crying out loud," Ellen huffed. "Fine, if you're determined to do this then at least compromise and do it on Saturday to give Rufus, Bucky and Bart time to get here. Then we can really give the house a good cleaning, figure out a menu and get a dress.”

Jo looked up at her Mom and fought the urge to argue just to argue. She relaxed when she felt Dean's hand on her shoulder and his thumb gentle caressing her neck as he said. "Saturday would give Rufus more time to get here. Bobby spoke to him this morning and he was just finishing up a hunt in New Orleans and he would have to drive over 20 hours straight to get here for Friday."

“Okay," Jo conceded. "Saturday probable would be better.”

Ellen finally smiled and clapped her hands. "Well it's still going to be a tight squeeze but if we all work together; we can get this done. Tomorrow morning while you and Dean go for your license Sammy and Bobby will get to work on cleaning the house. Do you know what you want for food? What about your cake? It may not be that fancy, but I should probably start that tomorrow afternoon and then I can decorate it on Friday. I can meet you at city hall and then we can go shopping for dresses. Dean you, Sam and Bobby will need to have your suits cleaned too. Now we should probable go to the florist too tomorrow to pick out flowers and..."

“MOM!" Jo shouted to get the older woman's attention. "Mom," she said softly as Dean ran his hand up and down her back. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell but can you please slow down. Everything will be fine.”

Ellen sighed, "I just want everything to be perfect for you Baby. This is your wedding and I know you weren't that little girl who fantasized about this day, but I have." She confessed.

"Grandma Claire's lemon chiffon cake..." Jo said with a small smile.

“What?”

“That's the cake I want for our wedding cake if Dean's alright with that.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Jo's cheek before turning to his soon to be mother in law and said, "sounds good to me."

Ellen nodded as she returned her daughter's smile. "Do you have any idea what you want for food?"

Jo looked over to Dean and chewed on her lower lip as she said. "What about prime rib, twice baked potatoes and candied carrots?"

Narrowing her eyes, the older woman snorted. "You have thought about this, haven't you?”

"I didn't really dream about a big fancy church wedding, not after..." Jo took a deep breath before she continued. "Not after Dad died but this morning after Dean and I talked I might have started to think a little bit on what I would like for us on our day." She confessed as she bowed her head.

Ellen got out of her chair and made her way over to her daughter and held out her hands, urging her daughter to stand up and enveloping her in a hug. "Whatever you and Dean want Jo. You're right Honey, this is yours' and Dean's day."

“How about tomorrow after we go for our license you meet Dean and I for lunch and then we can go shopping for dresses." Jo said as she pulled back. "Nothing fancy though Mom, just maybe a simple maternity dress.”

Dean nodded his head as he stood up when he saw Jo trying to stifle a yawn. "Why don't we continue this in the morning, it's been a long day." He said as he wrapped his arm around Jo and kissed her temple as she leaned into him as she nodded her head.

"You two go to bed, Sammy and I will take care of cleaning up." Bobby said as he stood up.

"Right, no problem." Sam said as he joined Bobby.

"Okay, good night." Dean said as he reached down and took Jo's hand.

"Night everyone." Jo murmured as she leaned over to give her Mom a kiss on the cheek before her and Dean headed into the house.

"Well I better put this stuff away and then start a shopping list for what they want for the wedding dinner so that I can go shopping tomorrow before I meet them for lunch." Ellen said as she started up the porch steps behind the young couple and grabbing the basket with the food in it.

Sam turned towards Bobby after the others had gone inside. "Okay I know we don't have much time but what do you say tomorrow night we take Dean out for an impromptu bachelor party?"

“Us three going for beers is hardly a bachelor party Sam.”

“Bart and Bucky should be able to meet up with us tomorrow night. It may not end up being a wild party, but it should be fun going out for food, booze and since it's Dean we can hit that strip club off the highway.”

Bobby nodded his head. "Actually, I didn't want to say anything when they were talking but Rufus left this morning, if we call him now, he can be here tomorrow later afternoon."

“Great so why don't you give Rufus a call while I finish putting out the fire.”

"On it," Bobby said as he grabbed his cell phone and called the other hunter while Sam finished with the fire. He looked up and saw Bobby hang up and start calling somebody else and figured he was calling the other two men too.

"We're all set." Bobby told him as he came back over.

"Cool!" Sam said as he finished putting the fire out. He couldn't wait to see Dean's face tomorrow night.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Dean have a little talk oh and we find out the one thing Ellen is bad at *silly grin*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback and Kudos on this story!! I'm so glad people are enjoying it. I hope people like this part. Thanks  
> Val

Chapter 11

Dean smirked as he watched Sammy and Bobby shooting looks at each other. He looked up when Jo came into the kitchen. "Hey Sweetheart, your Mom made oatmeal."

“Oatmeal," she said as she glanced around to see where her mother was. "Where is she?”

"Went to take a shower. I'll get you a bowl." He offered as he stood up.

"No, you won't." Jo said as she went over and grabbed a bagel out of the refrigerator and popped it into the toaster. She sighed as she slathered chunky peanut butter on the bagel before she sat down at the table.

The three men watched as Jo took a huge bite of the bagel and Dean eyes widen when he saw that his future bride had a glob of peanut butter on the tip of her nose. "Umm Jo," Dean said tentatively. "You have some peanut butter on your..." he ran his fingers over his nose which caused Jo to grin and reach up to wipe her nose.

“Thanks Honey," she cooed as she continued to devour her breakfast. As soon as she was done, she put her plate in the dishwasher before quickly grabbing a bowl and putting a small spoonful of oatmeal in it, mushing it around. She looked up when she heard her mother moving around upstairs. "I ate a huge bowl if she asks.”

"You want me to lie to your Mom?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Only if you want to continue having sex." Jo said as she gave him a cheeky grin.

"What if she asks me or Bobby?" Sammy teased.

Jo turned her attention to the other two men and narrowed her eyes. "Well then I'll have to tell my Mom it was you who ripped the pool table felt clothe back at the Roadhouse two years ago and not Ash. Oh, and Bobby don't think I won't tell her that it was you who backed up and smashed into her truck four years ago and not Caleb."

The other two men stared at her as their mouths dropped open. "That's extortion!" Sammy cried.

"And you could use her oatmeal to hang wallpaper." Jo said.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Dean mumbled.

"Oh really, here let me get you a bowl." She said as she got up and filled a bowl for him and brought it to the table.

Dean shook his head as he took his spoon and scooped up some of the oatmeal and took a bite. He looked at the smirk on Jo's face as he forced himself to swallow the mouthful. How could anyone make bad oatmeal, especially Ellen Harvelle, the woman is an amazing cook. Shaking his head he put the spoon down. "I wouldn't even subject wallpaper to this stuff."

"See, it's not me." She said.

“Come on guys." Sammy said as he reached over and took a mouthful from his brother's bowl. He sputtered as the offensive porridge hit his taste buds. "I didn't think it was possible to make bad oatmeal.”

Sam quickly went to the sink and started to wash his coffee cup when he heard Ellen start down the stairs. Dean quickly stood up as the elder Harvelle came into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom." Jo said as she stood up to join Dean with her bowl.

"How was your oatmeal Baby?" Ellen asked as she eyed her daughter's empty bowl.

Jo tilted it so that her mother could see the inside of her bowl. "It was good, thank you."

Ellen smiled as she looked at Dean's full bowl. "Dean, didn't you like it?"

“Umm, yeah. Guess my eyes are bigger than my stomach because I took a second helping but I'm stuff." He said as he picked up the bowl before looking over at his brother and grinning. "But you know what Sammy can finish mine, he was just getting ready to grab a bowl.”

"Honey are you ready?" Jo asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Yup." Dean said he stood up and patted his chair. "Here you go Sammy." He said as he held the chair out for the younger Winchester.

Sam gave a shy smile at Ellen as he walked past her before glaring at his smirking brother and sitting in his vacant seat. He pulled the bowl of oatmeal towards himself and steeled himself for the task before him.

“Mom, we're not sure how long we'll be at city hall but how about I call when we're getting ready to leave and then we can meet you at Chandler's Inn for lunch.”

"Okay Jo, I'm going to go grocery shopping and should be back by noon. Have you thought about what you want for appetizers?" She asked as she pulled out the shopping list.

Dean looked up at Ellen's question. "How about those little hot dogs wrapped in pastry?"

"Well I was thinking brie with a cranberry chutney..." Ellen said as she looked at her future son in law.

"I think they both sound good, so let’s do both." Jo said, giving her mother a pointed look.

“Right...both." Ellen said, knowing her daughter wanted Dean to be included in making these decisions. "Have you thought about flowers?”

"What about those daisies you like Jo?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulder.

"Gerber daisies," Jo said with a grin as she reached up and ran her fingers through Dean's hair.

Sam looked up in surprise. "You know Jo's favorite flowers?"

“Ummm yeah." Dean said frowning at the look on his brother's face. "You know I'm not a Neanderthal. I do pay attention to Jo.”

Sam held his arms up in mock surrender. "You're right. Sorry."

“Alright let’s go Jo." Dean said as he looked at his brother. "Enjoy your breakfast Sammy.”

Jo smirked at the youngest Winchester as her and Dean walked past to head outside. Sam had managed a few mouthfuls of the mush in front of him when Jo came rushing back in.

"Jo is everything alright?" Ellen asked in concern.

"Oh, everything is fine. I told Dean I had to pee. I just wanted to ask if you would mind making a cherry pie too. Dean's not really a huge cake fan, he prefers pie and well I want to make him happy." She explained.

Ellen broke out into a smile. I'll pick up everything I'll need to make it. How about ice cream, does he like it a la mode?"

"French vanilla," Sammy piped in without thinking.

"That answers that question," Bobby said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Mom!" Jo said as she gave her mother a quick hug before heading towards the back door and stopping. "Oh, for crying out loud, now I really do need to pee." She huffed before turning and heading towards the bathroom.

Ellen shook her head in amusement as she glanced over at Sam as he ate another mouthful of oatmeal. "Sammy, let me get you some more." Ellen asked oblivious to the look of horror on the young hunter's face as well as the amused look on the Bobby's face.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo and Dean grinned like idiots when they finally got their marriage license. "It's official." Dean said. "We can get married on Saturday. How does Mrs. Winchester sound?"

"Mrs. Harvelle-Winchester." Jo said, smirking at the look on her future husband's face.

“Seriously, are you really going to do that? Keep your maiden name?”

Jo rolled her eyes. "Dean, sometimes you're too easy."

“Ha-ha," Dean said as he pulled her in for a kiss. "So that went a lot faster than we thought. I was thinking we could look for bands.”

"Bands?" Jo asked as she leaned against Dean as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and they started towards the exist.

"Yeah, you know wedding bands...those things we wear on our fingers that lets other people know we're taken." He teased.

"I didn't think you would want one." Jo said.

Dean looked at her in shock. "Why would you think that? Of course, I would want to wear a wedding ring."

"Figured it would make it difficult for you to flirt with the bar floozies you like to usually flirt with." She teased.

"You're a regular comedian today." He said as he rolled his eyes at his soon to be bride.

“Sorry," Jo said. "I think it's my nerves.”

He lifted Jo's hand to his lips and kissed it. "What you say we go over to the diner across the street and get something to eat."

Jo nodded her head. Five minutes later they were sitting next to each other in a booth. Dean smiled as Jo leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He bent and kissed her on the temple as the waitress came over to take their order.

“So, you want to tell me what's going on in that overactive brain of yours?”

Jo chewed on her lower lip. "I don't know...do you think it's going too easy? I mean this is us Dean. Other than Mom having a couple of hissy fits everything is just kinda moving along a little too smooth."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "could just be that we're overdue for good things to happen for us...well more good things." He said as he reached over and placed his hand over the baby bump.

Jo sighed as he caressed the bump and both their eyes widened suddenly. "Did you feel that?" Jo asked.

Dean grinned, "sure did." He leaned down and whispered, "hey Baby Girl. Can you give Daddy another kick?" He urged.

Jo laughed when she felt the baby move again. "She did it!"

Dean laughed, "we deserve this Jo. Us being happy. We are going to stop this apocalypse from happening and then we are going to be a boring hunting family. I'm thinking we can start by helping more with the research and manning the phones for other hunters. Maybe I can talk to Bobby about opening a garage. What do you think?"

Jo looked at Dean in shock. "Are you saying you want to give up hunting?"

Dean looked up as the waitress came over with their order and waited until she left. "Well I doubt we could ever get out completely, but I think we deserve to pull back, especially after the baby comes."

Jo smiled, "I can't believe you want to semi-retire."

Dean sighed as lifted his coffee and took a large gulp. “Jo, after the past couple of years and my time in the pit I’m tired.” He confessed as he looked down at his hands.

Jo nodded her head in understanding. “I know and if anyone deserves to take ‘early’ retirement it’s you.”

“I think we’ve both have done our fair share,” he told her as he took a bite of the pie he had ordered.

“I guess we have,” Jo agreed as she took a sip of tea.

"Hey, it's getting close to when we told your Mom that we would call her to meet us for lunch.” He reminded her.

Jo nodded her head as she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. "Hi Mom, we're all done with City Hall. We just stopped for a coffee and tea break...we're going to hit a few jewelry stores to look for wedding rings. How about we meet you at the restaurant at 1:00 pm? Okay perfect...love you too. See you soon...bye."

"Why don't you help me eat this pie and then we can go and check out some stores for our rings." Dean said as he passed Jo a fork.

“Wow you really do love me.” She said with a cheeky grin.

Dean looked up confused. “Huh?” He asked around a mouthful of pie.

“You just offered to go half on your piece of pie. It must be true love.” She teased.

Dean rolled his eyes at the blond next to him. “Keep it up and I won’t share with you.” He told her sternly.

“Yes Sir,” she said as she picked up her fork and broke off a piece of pie.

“Hmmm,” Dean said as he eyed her. “You know you’ve been awfully fresh this morning. Did you forget what your mother gave me permission to do if you didn’t behave yourself a few days ago.”

Jo looked up slightly scandalized at what Dean was saying. “You wouldn’t.”

“I don’t know…I may if you don’t behave.” He teased as Jo blushed a pretty shade of pink.

Jo waved her hand in front of her face and murmured. “Oh my, is it me or is it getting a little warm in here?”

Dean smiled at his soon to be bride. “You little minx,” he teased as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Jo smirked at Dean as she broke off a piece of the pie and popped it in her mouth. “Whatever do you mean?” Jo teased.

Dean laughed as he leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips. “God, I love you woman.”

Jo grinned at Dean. “Good because I love you too. So, let’s finish our snack and then head over to the jewelry store down the street to look at wedding bands.”

Dean returned Jo’s grin as he took a bite of pie and decided life couldn’t get any better…sitting with the woman he loved, sharing a piece of pie…what more could he want.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudo!!! Well I hope people like this next part. 
> 
> Thanks  
> Val

Chapter 12

“Dude, I can’t believe you and Bobby arranged this!” Dean said as he slapped his brother on the back as him, Sam, Bobby, Rufus, Bucky and Bart received their first round of beer.

“Hey, I can’t let my brother get hitched without having a bachelor party first.” Sam said as he lifted his beer and said, “to Dean and Jo…she’s way too good for you bro.”

“Truer words never spoken,” Rufus teased before leaning over toward Dean and staring him straight in the eyes. “That girl is my family…hurt her and Hell will feel like a walk in the park…you dig.”

Dean gulped as he quickly nodded his head. “Yes sir,” he said. As if having to worry about Ellen cutting his balls off wasn’t bad enough now, he could add Rufus to that camp.

“Good,” the older hunter said as he gave Dean a smile.

“So, Dean, I figured steak dinners, good hooch and then we hit the strip club off the highway,” Sam said with a smile.

Dean’s head shot up at his brother’s announcement. “Steak dinners and good hooch is enough of a party,” he told his brother who’s eyes popped wide open at this comment. 

“What,” Dean said defensively before adding, “I got Jo, I don’t need some strip club. Besides those girls are somebody’s daughter and considering Jo thinks we’re having a girl…well let’s just say my attitude is changing regarding certain things.”

Bobby shook his head in disbelief. “My God, our little boy is growing up.”

“Haha,” Dean said as he stood up. “Be back in a few, want to call Jo and see how she’s feeling.”

“Feeling?” Rufus asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Her lower back was bothering her earlier. Just want to make sure she’s resting.”

“Do you want me to order for you?” Sammy asked knowing his brother might be on the phone with Jo for a while. 

“Yeah, get me the ribeye, rare with baked potato.” He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Veggie?” Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s question. “Surprise me,” he said as he started out towards the entrance to restaurant. 

SPNSPNSPNSPN

“Hey Sweetheart,” Dean said as he walked towards the Impala.

“Hey yourself,” Jo said. “So, the guys are throwing you a bachelor party I hear.”

“Please tell me they didn’t tell your mother about it.”

“Sorry Honey but they did, and she told me it’s drinks, steaks and strip club that’s on the menu for tonight.” She teased.

“Drinks and steaks…I veto the strip club.” He told her as hopped up and sat on the hood of his car.

“What? Why?” She asked.

“I’ve got you, don’t need to look at those chicks.” He told her.

“Sweet talker,” Jo said with a chuckle. “Seriously Dean, have fun…enjoy. I want you to have a good time and just so you know I trust you completely.”

“Honestly, I just want to have a few drinks and a nice steak dinner then come home to you. Maybe split some ice cream before we go to sleep.” He told her.

He heard Jo sighed. “I love you so much Winchester.”

“Love you too Harvelle.” He told her.

“Go, enjoy and then come home to us.” She purred. 

“Okay and you get some rest. Tomorrow we have a lot to do…at least according to your Mom.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I think the house looks fine but now she wants you and Sammy to paint the living room and dining room in the morning.”

“What? Since when?”

“Since a half hour ago. I hope Bobby likes the colors because she’s already at Home Depot picking them out as we speak.”

“Great but I’m not telling him. Let her tell him in the morning while he’s nursing a hangover.”

“Coward,” Jo teased.

“Damn straight,” he said with a laugh.

“Go back and have fun with the guys,” Jo told him. “I’m going to take a nice hot shower and lay down.”

“Alright, I’ll see you when we get home. I love you.”

“Love you too.” She told him.

“Bye.” Dean said and smiled to himself when Jo said, ‘bye Honey,’ before he heard her click off. 

He shook his head in amusement. Damn it felt amazing to be able to say those three words to Jo and it felt right. He tried to remember the last time when he actually said ‘I love you’ to anyone and realized it was probably to his Mom before she died. Back then he said it to her, his Dad and even baby Sammy all the time but after she died…after his mother died his father made him feel like it was a weakness if he said it, so he stopped saying it.

Like Sammy always said, he was his Dad’s a good little soldier but maybe John Winchester didn’t have all the answers about life. He spent four months in the pit with no hope other than imaging a life with a certain blonde huntress…a life he never expected to really happen. Whatever his Dad may have thought telling the woman he loved how he felt wasn’t wrong and it didn’t make him weak, if anything it made him stronger. Dean made a promise to himself, no matter what they were dealing with he swore he would tell Jo and their child every day that he loved them.

Smiling he hopped down and started back towards the restaurant to enjoy the evening with his brother, Bobby and his friends.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

“Dude, I can’t believe you didn’t want to go to the strip club.” Sammy said as he leaned against his brother who was helping him up the front steps to Bobby’s house.

“Don’t need one, I’ve got Jo upstairs waiting for me.” He reminded his brother.

Sammy gave him a silly smile. “Jo’s pretty.”

“Yup, she is and she’s mine. Go fine your own girl.” He told him as he looked over his shoulder to Rufus who was helping Bobby up the front stairs. “He okay back there?”

“He’ll be fine after he sleeps it off.” The other hunter said.

“Right,” Dean agreed as Sam sagged heavily against him. “Come on Sammy, let’s get you upstairs and in bed.” 

Dean dropped his brother onto his bed and lifted his legs so that he was laying down. Sammy rolled over and within seconds, he heard his brother snoring. Shaking his head he reached down and pulled his brother’s boots off and covered him with the blanket at the foot of the bed. “Sweet dream little brother,” he whispered as he gently patted his shoulder.

He walked out into his hallway and saw Rufus at the top of the stairs. “Hey, you can have the extra bed in here. Sammy’s alright out and sorry about the snoring.”

The older hunter smirked at Dean. “I was actually planning to bunk in with Ellen.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “Ellen…Jo’s mom…my future mother-in-law…that Ellen.”

Rufus smirk turned into a full-blown grin. “You know another Ellen?”

“No Sir.” He said before he pointed to the door to the room next to his and Jo.

“Night,” Rufus said as he stroll past Dean and went into the room he pointed towards.

Dean shook his head and shuddered at the image that came into his mind. Shrugging it off he went into the bathroom before heading to bed. A few minutes later he opened the door to his and Jo’s room and smiled when he saw Jo scooping a spoonful of Chunky Monkey ice cream and bringing it to her mouth.

Sighing happily, she turned when she heard him open the door and gave him a grin. “Hi Honey,” she said around a mouthful of ice cream.

“Enjoying your ice cream?” He asked as he returned her grin as he began to get undress. 

“Ohhh dessert and a show,” she teased as he took off his shirt. 

Dean looked over at Jo and shook his head in amusement. “Damn woman, I’ve heard about this.” He said as he kicked off his boots as he shucked his pants and underpants before climbing into bed next to her, accepting a spoonful of ice cream.

“Heard about what?” She asked as she pushed him down and dribbling some melted ice cream onto his chest before lowering her head to lick the sweet cream.

“Jo,” he moaned. 

Jo looked up and smiled at him as he grabbed the ice cream container and tossed the last into the trash. “Hey there was another bite in there!” She cried.

“Forget the ice cream and come here,” he said as he tugged her up and kissed her. “I think this is what they call the horny stage of your pregnancy,” he told her.

Jo moaned as Dean gently rolled them so that he was on top of her as he began to kiss her neck as his hand slid along the baby bump. “Dean,” she purred.

“Baby,” he murmured as he began to slide his hand lower but stopped when they heard a loud thump.

“What was that?” Jo asked as she sat up. “Sounded like it came from my mother’s room.”

Dean sat up when he heard another thump. “Oh God,” he said as he buried his face in his hands.

“Dean, she could be hurt. Go check on her.” She said as she pushed him to get out of bed.

“Nope,” he told her as he shook his head. He groaned when the sound of squeaking bed springs replaced the thumping. 

Jo looked at the wall and frowned. “What the Hell is she doing in there?” She looked at Dean and was startled to see him blushing. “Dean?”

“Sex,” he mumbled.

“Excuse me!”

Dean reached down and grabbed his jeans, quickly slipping them back on. “Your Mom is doing it with Rufus, and I suggest we go downstairs until their done because I seriously can’t take listening to that.” He said.

Jo looked at him in horror and was about to argue when she heard a muffled ‘Oh, Rufus, yes…yes…’ come through the walls and hopped out of bed and grabbed her rob and pulling it on as Dean flung open the door so they could make their hasty retreat downstairs.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean placed a mug of tea down in front of Jo before he sat down across from her. She smiled as she saw he had made a cup for himself. “Dean Winchester…drinking tea, how much will you pay me not to tell the others and ruin your reputation.”

Dean smirked at his soon to be bride. “You know you can be a brat, besides Sammy already knows my dirty secret.”

Jo snapped her fingers and quipped, “oh shucks…oh well.” She lifted her mug and took a sip of her tea before asking, “did you really mean what you said earlier?”

“About the horny stage of your pregnancy…Hell yeah and don’t think I’m not pissed at Rufus and your Mom for ruining our nookie time.”

Jo shook her head and laughed. “God you are such a perv but that isn’t what I was talking about. I mean about wanting to talk to Bobby about maybe becoming partners and opening a garage?”

“Yeah why?”

“It’s just not something I thought you would want. Being tied down to one location.”

“You’re joking right,” he said as he reached across and took her hand in his. “Jo, I want this. Trust me. Besides a lot of hunters have a home base and a job…your Dad did…Hell, look at Bobby.”

“And you meant it about a house?” She asked as she chewed on her lower lip.

Dean smiled, “yeah I did.”

Jo nodded her head, “we could start looking…I mean I know you said Bobby was okay with us staying here but this is his house Dean.”

“I guess that nesting stage is a real thing,” he told her as he lifted her hand and kissed it. “I’m sorry Jo, I want that too, but we need to be realistic. Getting a business off the ground won’t be easy and most likely won’t be too profitable at first. I know you want us to have our own home, but I think we’re going to have to stay with Bobby until we’re more financially ready.”

“I have…I have a nest egg,” she said as she looked at him. 

Dean grinned. “Sweetheart, I know you’re a Hell of a poker player and pool hustler but I don’t think that’ll be enough for a down payment on a house.”

“Two hundred thousand,” she whispered.

Dean blinked at her several times. “I’m sorry did you say two hundred thousand? How did you get your hands on two hundred thousand dollars?”

Jo shrugged her shoulders. “I may have reinvested my college fund.”

“Reinvested?”

“Yeah.”

Dean gaped at her, “And?”

“I took the money that Mom had set aside and put it in some high yield short term corporate bonds over the past few years and…” she explained.

Dean couldn’t help staring at Jo and shaking his head at this development. “How much money did your Mom set aside for your college education?”

“Around thirty thousand.”

“Thirty…Jo you turned thirty thousand into two hundred thousand in what five…six years.” He said in shock.

“More like three years and then I put the money into a high yield interest rate money market and CD accounts.”

“Three…three years…shit I’m like marrying Gordon Gekko,” Dean said as his mind went into overdrive at what Jo was telling him.

“Aww that’s sweet but I’m hardly Gordon Gekko. I just dabbled a little and got lucky.”

“Dabble….Baby don’t sell yourself short.” He said as he grinned at her. “Damn Jo, two hundred thousand.”

“So we could maybe think about looking for a house?” she asked.

Dean looked down at his hands. “Jo…”

“You don’t really want to do this do you?” She whispered.

Dean’s head snapped up, “no…I mean I do…I just think…we’re better here…with Bobby.” He explained.

Jo shook her head. “Okay…don’t laugh but I want our home to be us…this is Bobby’s home…Bobby’s stuff…I don’t want to make deals with Bobby on where to put his own stuff in his house and it’s so dreary…and…and…the walls and all the books…the furniture…it’s depressing.” Jo hated it but she couldn’t stop the tears that she had tried so hard to hold back.

“Hey,” Dean whispered as he slid out of his chair and knelt before Jo, pulling her in for a hug. “I get it…Baby I get where you’re coming from.”

“So then what are ya gonna do to make your future wife happy?” came a gruff voice causing both to look up to see Bobby leaning against the doorway.  
  


“I figured you were down for the count.” Dean said as he stood and pulled a chair out for the older man.

“Nah, just needed a cat nap.” He said as he sat down.

“Bobby…I’m so sorry, you must think I’m the most ungrateful bitch.” Jo apologized, blushing at the older man hearing her basically saying his home wasn’t good enough for her.

“Joanna Beth, stop. You didn’t say anything wrong. So why doesn’t Dean make some coffee and the three of us have a serious chat….starting with if you like those paint colors your Mom picked out.”

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Two hours later Jo was sitting on Dean’s lap as he rubbed her baby bump and Bobby was finishing sketching the kitchen design that Jo and Dean had described. After much arguing the older hunter had convinced them of three things.

Number one – him and Dean would go into partnership on the scrapyard and open a garage, he had more inquiries over the years about body work that he had to turn away because he couldn’t handle it but with Dean and him working together it could be done and he thought it was an actual good business plan.

Number two – Dean and Jo would buy the house from him for a dollar and then use Jo’s nest egg to remodel it to what they want. He knew that his Karen would have wanted that and so did he. He had made the mistake of saying he wanted the best for his grand baby which caused Jo to burst into fresh tears as she hugged the stuffing out of the clearly embarrassed older man, much to Dean’s chagrin.

Number three – They would overhaul the barn and take the space above and turn it into an apartment for him. He even figured it was big enough to make it a two-bedroom apartment and that Sammy could crash there so that Jo and Dean could truly set up their home together. That put a grin on Dean’s face and a blush to Jo’s cheeks when her future husband announced as proud as could be that would mean they could sex it up like bunnies whenever they wanted without worrying about people walking in on them. 

After they came to the agreement on those three things, they had begun sketching what they could do with the barn, loft space and the house. Bobby had also began making a list of hunters who owed him favors that he knew had the right skill sets they would need to do the work. 

“The way I see it, if you pick out materials that in stock, we could probably have the house done in a few weeks since you aren’t looking at taking down any loadbearing walls.” Bobby said as he put down the sketch book.

Jo sighed as she rested her head on Dean’s shoulder. “Are you really sure about this Bobby?” She asked for the twentieth time that night.

“Sweetheart, we’ve been over this. He’s sure.” Dean said as he exchanged an amused look with Bobby.

“Look Jo, we’re family and this is what family does. So stop fretting.” He told him as he stood up. “Okay I’m done, I’m going to hit the hay.”

Dean looked down at Jo, “what do you say Sweetheart? Ready for bed? I’m guessing the coast is clear.”

“Clear?” Bobby asked. Jo and Dean exchange a grimace and said at the same time, ‘you don’t want to know’. The older hunter laughed as he slapped Dean on the shoulder and headed towards his room.

“Actually I’m not that tired.” She said. She rolled her eyes when Dean grinned at that and added, “and no I’m not in the mood…not after what I heard tonight.”

“Well I guess we could make some popcorn and watch a movie?” he suggested.

“Wow, that actually sounds like something a normal couple would do,” she said as she looked up and gave Dean a grin.

“Yup, just like a normal old marry couple…you even put the kibosh on sex and everything.” He teased.

Jo rolled her eyes, “for crying out loud, we had sex this morning and this afternoon when you came up stairs to supposedly check on me before you went out with the guys.”

“Hey, making up for lost time.” He argued.

Jo snorted in amusement, “no Dean…you’re just a horndog. Now how about you make the popcorn while I see what’s on TV.” She said as she kissed his cheek before sliding off his lap and headed into the living room.

Dean watched Jo walk away. “I’m not a horndog, you’re a horndog,” he mumbled to her retreating back before getting up to make a couple of bags of popcorn. When he walked into the living room Jo was curled up on the couch with a blanket. 

“Look Honey, ‘It’,” she cooed as she pointed to the screen and Tim Curry was telling Georgie that they all floated down in the sewers.

Dean grinned as he joined her on the couch. “You so get me,” he said as he handed her a bag of popcorn. They spent the next 3 hours munching on popcorn and watching Tim Curry tormenting preteens and Dean realized he could get use to this ‘normal old marry’ stuff.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I tackled an actual episode and this takes place during "In The Beginning".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your feedback and Kudos!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

Jo stood in front of the mirror as she fussed with her hair as her Mom zipped her dress up. The two women smiled at each other in the mirror.

"Jo, you are so beautiful." Ellen said as she kissed her daughter's cheek and wrapped her arms around her swollen belly.

"Oh Mom," Jo said as she reached up to wipe at her tears.

"I can't wait to see Dean's face when you come down the aisle." The older woman said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Mom we're getting married in Bobby's living room…there is no aisle." She said with a laugh.

"It may not be a long aisle, but we do have one." Ellen told her as she went over to the dresser and picked up the small bouquet of gerbera daisies that Dean had gone into town for early. "That boy does know you, doesn't he?" She said as she sniffed the blooms.

"He does," Jo agreed as she went over to the bed and sat down.

"Jo, you okay?" Ellen said as she saw the frown on her daughter's face.

"I don't know, something feels wrong," she told her mother.

"The baby?" Ellen asked anxiously.

Jo shook her head. "No…I…something is happening."

Both women looked up when they heard Bobby scream Dean's name.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Jo said as she and her mother joined Bobby and Rufus in the living room.

"We were standing here talking and one second he was here and then another he was gone." Bobby told her.

"Castiel?" Ellen ask.

"Think that's the safe bet." Bobby said as he grabbed a chair and pulled it over. "Jo, why don't you sit down."

Jo looked at them. "Why would Castiel take him? Oh God, what if he was pull back into the pit?" She cried as she began to pace.

"Honey, thinking the worst-case scenario isn't going to help." Ellen said as she stood in front of her daughter and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Well I'm sorry Mom…the man I love, my baby's father has literally vanished so excuse me for freaking out!" She shouted.

Ellen swallowed as she dropped her hands and stepped back from her daughter as if she had been slapped across her face.

"Oh Mom….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Jo cried as she closed the distant and threw her arms around her mother's neck and began to sob.

Ellen sighed as she wrapped her arms around Jo and held her. "Shhh, it's okay Baby. We'll figure this out." She said as she kissed the top of her head. She looked over at Bobby and Rufus when she realized that Dean wasn't the only Winchester missing and asked. "Where's Sam?"

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean was beyond piss. The damn angel had zapped him away from Jo on their wedding day. "You son of a bitch…do you know how much trouble you got me in. If my girl doesn't kick my ass seven ways to Sunday, her mother is gonna cut my nuts off for hurting her daughter." He shouted at the angel.

"You are needed here."

"Needed for what?" Dean snapped.

"You have to stop it." The angel said.

"I'm not doing a damn thing! Not until you tell me what this is all about!" Dean shouted.

"You will do what is commanded of you. You have to stop it." Castiel told him again.

"Fine," Dean relented, realizing it was the only way he would get back to Jo would be to go along with whatever the angel wanted him to stop. "I'll do what you want on one condition. You have to at least go to Jo and tell her what's going on!" He shouted towards the sky as the angel had already disappeared.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"Why would Castiel take Dean?" Bobby asked.

Jo sank down onto the couch. "He threatened him. After we vanquished the witnesses and Castiel came to him that night. He threatened to throw Dean back in the pit. What if he did that to him…what if he followed up on that threat," she sobbed.

"I did not send Dean back to Hell." The all looked in the doorway to see Castiel suddenly appear.

"Where is he?" Jo demanded.

"He has a mission to complete."

Jo stormed over and slapped the angel across the face. "You bastard!" She hissed. "I've done everything you've asked of me and you just take him away! You claim our child is your charge and how important my pregnancy is and you take Dean away from me."

"He was needed." He told her calmly.

"Bull! Take me to him now!"

"Joanna Beth," Ellen shouted.

"TAKE ME TO HIM NOW CASTIEL!" She shouted, ignoring her mother.

Ellen watched in horror as Castiel cocked his head slightly before he reached out and touch her daughter's forehead and they both vanished before her eyes. "JO!" She screamed.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo grabbed onto Castiel's should as her legs felt like they were going to go out from out of her. The angel reached out and study her as he looked over her shoulder to see Dean come rushing down the alleyway.

"JO!" Dean shouted as he ran up and pulled her into a bear hug. "Sweetheart, are you okay? The baby?" He asked as his pulled back and dropped his hand onto her bump.

"We're fine Dean," She reassured him as reached up to brush away her tears of joy.

"Castiel, what the Hell?" Dean said.

"I've given you Joanna. Now your mission has not changed." The angel said before he vanished.

"Dick!" Dean snapped as he looked at Jo. "Jo are you sure you're alright?" He asked as he took in her coloring.

"I think I need some water," she admitted.

"Right," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I saw a diner across the street. Let's go and get you something to drink and we can figure out what the Hell they wants me to do."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean and Jo sat down at the counter in the two seats next to a man who was about Dean's age.

"Dean, where are we?" Jo whispered.

"No clue," he said with a shrug of his shoulders before turning to the guy next to him. "Hey, where the Hell are we?"

"Jaybird's Diner," the other man said.

"Yeah thanks, I mean city and state."

The other man frowned before saying, "Lawrence, Kansas."

"Lawrence, great." Dean said as he looked at Jo who shook her head in confusion.

Jo frowned when the man called over to the guy behind the counter to get Dean a coffee. It was after Dean had joked that Sonny and Cher broke up and the shock on the other two men faces that Jo really began to take in her environment.

Dean grabbed her arm and drew her attention to the headline on the newspaper the man next to him was reading and she gaped in shock 'Nixon Accepts Resignation'. "Dean," she hissed just as the door opened and a man walked in and called out 'Hey Winchester'.

Jo gulped when both Dean and the man next to him turned towards the man. She listed to the two men exchange pleasantries and reached out for Dean's hand when she heard him mumble, 'Dad'. Now that she looked more closely she could see the resemblance to Dean and Sam.

Her heart ached for the man she love when his father asked him innocently, "Do I know you?" and Dean sadly responded, "I guess not." Much too quickly they watched as John got up and left, eyeing Dean and Jo carefully.

"Dean, what the Hell is Castiel up to? Why bring you back here at this time?" Jo said as the door to the diner closed.

"I don't know Jo," he told her as he drew his eyes back from the door to look at Jo again. She was pale and as much as he wanted to run out the door and follow his father he needed to focus on his future wife and turned his attention back to the guy behind the counter. "Hey, can we get a large OJ and an order of scramble eggs, bacon, home fries and wheat toast."

"Dean," Jo hissed. "We don't have time for breakfast and we also don't have any money that we can use in 1973."

"You're pale and shaky. You need to eat." Dean said as he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I got the money covered." He reassured her as he saw the businessman who had greeted his Dad get up to go to the bathroom.

Jo watched as Dean 'accidently' bumped into the man and lifted his wallet. After he slipped the cash out of the wallet, he went over to the newspaper rack by the guy's table and grabbed one, dropping the wallet on the floor and kicking it under the table. Jo just prayed they would be long gone before the man realized he was robbed.

A half hour later they were walking the streets of Lawrence. Jo had caught sight of John after he had come out of the bank and now her and Dean were following him. They both stopped short when they turned a corning and Castiel was suddenly standing in front of them.

"What is this?" Dean asked heatedly.

Castiel cocked his head. "What does it look like?"

"Is it real?"

"Very." The angel told him

"Okay, so what? Angels got their hands on some DeLoreans? How did we get here?" he hissed.

Castiel sighed in frustration, he didn't care for the human's attempt at humor. "Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion."

"Well bend it back or tell us what the hell I'm doing here!" He snapped as he squeezed Jo's hand.

"I told you, you have to stop it."

"Stop what? Huh? What, is there something nasty after my Dad?" Dean and Jo both were distracted by a car horn and when they looked back towards the angel they were shocked to see he was gone. "Oh, come on! What, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?!"

"I can't believe Castiel's being like this," Jo said as she stood in front of Dean as she began rubbing lower back absent mindlessly.

"I think being an ass is in the job description for them." He said as he kept and eye on his father to see where he's heading. He watched as his father jogged across the street to a used car lot before turning his attention back to Jo and saw she was squirming slightly. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jo smiled as she nodded her head. "I gotta pee," she told him as she looked around.

"He went to the used car lot. We can go over and ask if they have a bathroom, that way he doesn't think we're stalking him."

"Fine by me. Let's go because I really need to pee." She urged as she grabbed Dean's hand.

They made their way across the street and went into the lot. Dean tried to pretend that they accidently bumped into his father again. "Hey again! John right," Dean said to his father as he wrapped an arm around Jo.

"Hello…ummm yeah. Sorry I didn't get your names." John said.

"I'm Dean and this is my wife Jo." He said and Jo's happy sigh at the introduction made him smile.

"Hey John," the car salesman said as he joined them. "Are we ready to sign some papers?" He asked as they stood by a van.

Jo giggle when Dean gasped in horror as his eyes lovingly gazed over to the 67 Impala two cars down. "Oh honey," she cooed.

Dean looked down at Jo…damn his woman really did get him. He smirked when he saw her wiggling…baby must really be pressing on her bladder. "Um excuse me. My wife needs a restroom, do you have one?"

"Of course," the salesman said. "Right this way…" he said as he held his arm out towards the dealership before saying to John. "I'll be back in a minute."

Dean watched Jo hurry after the man, gushing her thanks. "Pregnant women…have to pee every 5 minutes." He said conversationally. He walked over to the Impala and slapped it on the hood. "This is the one you want.."

John eyed the other man and said, "Oh yeah, you...you know something about cars?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah... yeah, my Dad taught me everything I know. And this...this is a great car." He told him as he opened the hood and leaned in. He smile sadly to himself when his father joined him.

"327 four barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry." Dean said as he turned his head slightly to look at John.

John looked up and smiled. "You know man, you're right."

Dean turned when Jo walked up to him and ran her hand along his back. "I think John might be interest in the Impala." He told her as he gave her a playful wink.

"It's a great car," she said as both men stood up straight.

Jo leaned against another car as she watch Dean try to question his father casually. She winced when he asked about cattle mutilations. She needed to talk to him about his approach as everything seem to go downhill quickly and they were making a hasty retreat as John and the salesman went to finalize their deal.

"Seriously has anyone not freaked out when you casually ask about cattle mutilations?" Jo teasingly asked as they made their way across the street to keep up their surveillance.

"Yeah," Dean admitted with a cocky grin. "I tend to lose people with that question."

"You do realize we're at a disadvantage. He's gonna have wheels and well I still move pretty quick for a pregnant chick, but I don't think I can keep up with him no matter how fast I walk." She said as she strained her neck to see better.

"Yeah, stay her and watch for him. I'll be back in a few." Dean said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before hustling away from Jo to solve their little problem.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"Come on Dean…where are you!" Jo huffed as she watched her future father in law or should she say her late father in law. Future…late father in law…oh this was just too weird, even for them.

"Jo," Dean called as he pulled up beside her.

Jo quickly walked over and got into the front passenger seat. "He headed down the street and turned left it was either two or three blocks down from here."

"Okay, let's do this." He said as he pulled out and followed Jo's directions.

"There!" Jo cried as she spotted the Impala.

"What's he doing?" Dean said as he watched the father pull in front of a house.

"Who's that?" Jo said as a woman came out of the house and ran up to the car.

Dean gulped as he watched the woman, his heart beating faster. "Mom," he said in awe.

"Mom," Jo repeated as she watched John get out and was obviously showing off the car to her. She looked down when she felt Dean reach out and grasped her hand.

"Sweetheart, what the Hell are these angels playing at?" He asked.

Jo tore her eyes away from John and Mary. "I wish I knew," she told him. Why did Castiel bring him back and what is Dean supposed to stop?

SPNSPNSPN

They followed Dean's parents back to the diner and watch them through the window. Jo smirks when she hears Dean murmur softly. "Sammy, wherever you are, Mom is a babe."

Jo turned and gaped at her future husband who winced as he realized how creepy he just sounded as he said to her. "I'm going to Hell."

Jo smirked as Dean gave her a grin and they both said at the same time, "Again." She turned her attention back to the young couple. "Okay, they are really kinda cute. Look it's like something out of Happy Days…their on a date at the local diner sharing a plate of fries and drinking milkshakes. It's adorable…we should do it too."

"Seriously, I'm not taking dating tips from my parents." He said giving Jo an eyeroll for good measure.

"Just saying those fries look really good and so do the shakes."

Dean eyes Jo and sighed. "Baby hungry?"

"Baby is starving," she told him honestly.

"Jo, why didn't you say something."

"Well I wasn't sure how much money we had…"

"Why are you following us?" A voice called from behind Dean and Jo.

Dean turns toward his mother and grunted when she kneed in him in the stomach and threw him towards the wall of the next building. He was able to duck and step out of her way when she went in for a punch and Dean shouted at her, "are you crazy?"

Mary ignored him as she continued on the offensive. Finally Dean was able to grab Mary's arm and stop her. "You've been trailing us since my house." She hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Dean argue before Mary cut him off.

"Really?" She said as she continued her attack, ignoring the woman behind them crying out the man's name.

Dean managed to grab Mary and push her up against the wall and said. "Okay, how about we talk about this huh?

"Let me go!" She hissed as she struggle against him.

It was Jo's gasped as she called out. "Dean, her wrist."

The man looked at Mary's wrist and saw the bracelet with the anti-possession charms. "Are you a hunter?"

"Who are you two?" Mary said.

Jo looked between the two of them. "We're hunters too." She said as her hand went to her bump and let out a shallow breath. "Dean," she murmured as she felt lightheaded suddenly.

"JO!" he cried out as he let go of his mother's arm and rushed over to her.

Mary watched the man she had been sparring with tenderly place his hand over hers. "When was the last time you ate?" She asked.

"This morning," Jo answered as Dean wrapped his arm around her to support her.

"Come on, she needs to eat." Mary said she lead the couple back towards the diner.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Dean asked as she stopped by at the end of the alleyway.

"I climbed out through the bathroom window. John would think it strange if I came in through the diner door." She told him with a shake of her head. "Amateur," she mumbled to herself.

Dean narrowed his eyes and said, "see you inside."

Jo smirked at Dean. "I like her."

Dean looked at her and grinned. "I think she likes you too," he told her before stealing a quick kiss.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo stared at the older couple. Oh God not only had she just had a very hearty snack…ok a full meal but honestly the smell coming from the kitchen caused her stomach to rumble slightly much to Dean's chagrin.

"Seriously?" he whispered.

"Port chops Honey," she whispered back.

Dean had passed his grandfather's test and his grandmother had asked them to stay for dinner. Now they were was sitting at Dean's grandparent's table getting ready to eat with them. Leaning over Jo softly hummed the theme to The Twilight Zone in Dean's ear before kissing his cheek.

She didn't miss the look on Deanne or Mary faces. She half listened as Dean, Mary and Samuel talked. She sputtered a mouthful of mash potatoes when Mary asked her father if he rather she dated Dean.

"What? No…no…no…ummm pregnant wife right here," he said as he patted Jo on the back.

"Ewww gross," Jo mumbled under her breath as she used her napkin to clean up the potatoes from the table. This evening really did just take a turn into creepyville at the thought that Dean's grandfather would want his mother to date him…even with Jo sitting right here.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"Dean I'm not sure about this." Jo said as Deanne left them alone in the guest bedroom.

"Sweetheart, you need to lay down. You're exhausted. I'll be with my Mom and my Grandfather on this hunt. What can go wrong?" Dean said as he sat down on the bed with her.

"I hate being useless," Jo murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you are anything but useless." He argued as he rubbed her back.

"You promise you will be careful. I want to make it back to our time…get married and make a few more babies with you."

"Same here," Dean said with a grin as urged Jo to lay back as he stretched out next to her. Kissing her neck he murmured again, "same here."

"No way…we are not doing it in your grandparent's house." Jo said as she pushed Dean away slightly when he reached up to cup her breast through her sun dress.

"Party pooper," he teased as he kissed her nose. "Look get some sleep," he said as he stood up.

Jo reached up and grabbed his hand. "I love you Winchester."

"I love you too Harvelle," Dean said as he lifted their joined hand and kissed the pulse point on her inner wrist. "I'll see you when I get back."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo swallowed as Dean talked to his mother. After they had come back, Dean and Samuel got into a disagreement and now they were getting ready to leave. She shook her head slightly when she heard him saying, "Mary, can I tell you something."

Mary frowned slight, "sure."

"Even if this sounds really weird. Will you promise me that you will remember?" He asked.

"Dean," Jo hissed as she reached out and was shocked when he shook her off.

Mary watched the couple, her interest piqued. "Okay."

"On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed. No matter what you hear, or what you see. Promise me you won't get out of bed." He practically begged.

Mary looked at Jo's horrified face before turning her attention back to Dean and quickly said, "Okay."

Dean nodded his head as he turned and looked at Jo who shook her head. She didn't bother saying goodbye to Mary, she just turned and walked away.

SPNSPNSPSPNSPN

"Jo, say something." He begged as they drove down the road.

She turned and glared at him. "Have you been bullshitting me the whole time?"

"What?"

"You claim you love me…you claim you can't wait for us to have this baby…to have us be a family but what you just did…if you're Mom listens and does exactly what you just told her and she doesn't go into Sammy's nursery that night then we will never happen…this" Jo cried as she placed her hand on her belly. "won't happen. We will end up back in our time and not even know each other. You literally just choose your mother over us…over your own child's life."

Dean shook his head. "No…I…Jo…come on. You…you more than anyone must understand."

"I didn't say I didn't understand." She said as she reached up and wiped away her tears. "It doesn't make a difference…what's done is done. You made your choice Dean and you made it very clear where me and this child comes in your life."

"It's going to be fine Jo…I swear." Dean tried to reassure he. His heart broke when he saw the way she looked back at him. Ten seconds…ten seconds is all it took for him to break the heart of the woman he love.

They both jumped slightly when Castiel suddenly appeared in the back seat. "So what? God's my co-pilot, is that it?"

Jo watched the angle and the review mirror and saw he was just staring at Dean which just caused Dean's anger to go up a notch. "Well, you're a regular Chatty Cathy. Tell me something. Sam would have wanted in on this too, why not bring him back with us?"

Jo frowned at that…why was Sam excluded from this little family reunion? Actually now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember Sam being at Bobby when Dean disappeared.

"You had to do this alone Dean."

"Jo…" he started to argue.

"Her being here doesn't change anything. If Sam were it would have changed everything." The angel said as he looked at Jo.

"And you don't care that he's tearing up the future looking for us right now?" Dean snapped.

Castiel turned and stared at him. "Sam's not looking for you."

Dean swallowed as he shot a look over at Jo. His doubts about Sam came rushing back as much as he hated himself right now and how much he is hurting Jo he has to know. "Alright, if I do this, then the family curse breaks, right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and…and…Sam and I grow up playing little league and I meet Jo here while on a road trip with my brother before he starts law school?"

The angel frown at the hunter. "You realize, if you do alter the future, your father, you and Sam that you'll never become hunters. All those people you saved that they'll die."

Dean gulped, "I realize."

"And you don't care?" The angel asked.

It was Jo snort of disgust that caused him to look straight ahead. He couldn't look at Jo or Castiel as he confessed. "Oh I care, I care a lot, but these are my parents. I'm not gonna let them die again. I can't. No, not if I can stop it."

The silence was deafening, and he chanced a look at Jo before looking in the review mirror to see that Castiel was gone. "I'm sorry," he said as he reached over to take Jo's hand in his. His heart broke when she pulled away.

"Don't…don't touch me." She said as she turned and looked out the window.

SPNSPNSPN

Jo looked at the house Dean has pulled up in front of. He was going in to steal the Colt and then go to the Walsh place to confront the demon. "Don't worry…I'm not going to insist on coming with you. This is your fight…my fight is to keep my baby safe."

Dean sighed; he knew that wasn't a slip of the tongue. "Please Jo…I can't do this…I can't leave you here like this."

Jo chewed on her lower lip. She was angry and hurt but she still loved the man next to her and knew he needed his wits about him and couldn't be distracted. Sniffling she turned her head and finally looked at Dean. She could see the agony clearly written on his face.

Slowly she slide her hand along the front seat and placed it over his. "No matter what Dean, I love you."

Dean nodded he head, "I'm sorry I'm a selfish prick. I just…she my Mom." He choked out and Jo found herself sliding across the front seat of the car and hugging him.

"It's easy for me to damn you but who the Hell knows what I would have done if that was my Dad." She admitted.

Dean pulled back and said, "please don't give up on me Jo."

"Never…now be safe…you have a lot of groveling you need to do to make things up to me." She teased with a watery smile as she pulled him back into her arms. Neither realizing the nightmare that would be unfolding before them that night.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean and Jo drove up and saw Mary kissing the demon. He jumped out of the car and screamed, "No!"

Jo quickly got out of the car as Dean rushed forward with the Colt drawn to shoot the yellow eye demon and send him back to Hell. She gasped when he saw Samuel's head tilt back and black smoke flowed from his mouth before his body collapse on the ground and suddenly she heard John gasping for breath.

Jo joined Dean and grabbed his hand. His mother made a deal…she made a deal…she started it all. Neither had a chance to say anything as Castiel suddenly appears in front of them. He reached out and placed a hand on one of Dean's shoulder and his other hand on one of Jo's shoulders. Whisking them back to their time.

They looked around quickly when they realized they were back in Bobby's living room. They frowned when they saw the others were frozen in place in front of them.

"I didn't stop it. I didn't change anything." He said as he watched Jo sit down in the chair behind her.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it." The angel said.

"What?" Dean snapped. It was all a waste of time and the only thing he managed to actually do was hurt Jo.

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination." He explained as he looked at Jo.

"They why did you send me back?" he shouted.

Castiel cocked his head slightly. "For the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" he cried in frustration.

Castiel didn't say anything, instead he looked at each face in the room with them. Dean and Jo followed his gaze and Dean realized finally that somebody was missing. "Where's Sam?"

"We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Where's Sam?" he demanded again as he let what the angel just said wash over him.

"425 Waterman." He said before adding. "You brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will." He threatened before he disappeared.

"Go," Jo said quickly. "Go before they all come through."

"Come with me." He said.

Jo shook her head. "I…this is between you and Sam." She told him as she reached up and grabbed his hand. "I'll be here Dean…I'm not going anywhere. We have some serious talking we need to do but I love you and I'm not leaving."

"I love you," Dean said as he leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be back as quickly as possible."

Jo watched as Dean rushed out the door and she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala engine as he drove away from Bobby's. She barely had a second to catch her breath before Bobby, Ellen, Rufus, Bucky and Bart suddenly began moving in front of her.

Ellen gasped as she saw Jo sitting in a chair she knew was empty a second before. "Jo…what the Hell happened? Where did Castiel take you?"

"Oh Mom," Jo cried as she stood up and willing went into her mother's arms. The men made a hasty retreat as the older woman comforted her daughter.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Ellen and Jo bonding and some Dean and Jo bonding too in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback and kudos. Sorry I haven't been around but I'm back. I hope people like this next part.

Chapter 14

  


Ellen rubbed Jo’s back as she sat on the bed next to her daughter who was lying on her side crying. It had been a couple of hours since they came back, and Jo had sent Dean to find Sam.

  


“I knew things were going too smooth. I was so stupid to let myself believe Dean and I could just get married and be happy.” Jo cried.

  


“Baby being in love and being married isn’t a fairytale. It’s hard work. Granted it shouldn’t be this hard on your wedding day but considering the groom spent four months in Hell it’s not really that surprising.”

  


Jo choked as she laughed at her mother. “Oh Mom,” she said as she rolled over so that she was facing the other woman. “He choose his mom over us.” She said as she rubbed her belly.

  


Ellen sighed; Jo had filled her in on what had happened in her and Dean’s little time travel trip. “Jo, if that was your Daddy in front of you, what would you have done?”

  


“I know Mom,” Jo admitted. “It still hurt, especially when Castiel pointed out that if he altered the future then all the people he saved would die and Dean said he knew but he if he could save his parents he would.” 

  


“You can’t hold his emotions and his love for his parents against him. He’s human Honey and he gave in to his emotions. He loves you though and he loves your baby. He wants it all and you can’t blame him for that any more than he could blame you if you had a chance to save your Daddy.”

  


“I’m being overly emotional huh?” She said as her mother handed her a tissue to blow her nose.

  


“No…just being pregnant.” The older woman said with a smile. “Just remember…when Castiel brought you back and you sent him to find Sam, what was the first thing he said.”

  


Jo smiled. “Come with me.”

  


Ellen reached out and cupped her daughter’s cheek. “That man loves you. He sees you as his partner. For a man like Dean Winchester that says a lot. I’m not saying you both don’t need to have a serious talk, but don’t you doubt he loves you.”

  


“You’ve had a big change of heart. I thought you felt we were rushing into everything.” Jo said as she sat up. 

  


“Hmmm,” Ellen said as she watched her daughter. “I’ve been watching you two since I got here. I can see how much you both love each other. Might not like what is coming down the pike but that you two loving each other I trust.”

  


“Thanks Mom,” Jo said as she reached out and hugged the older woman. Sighing she pulled back. “I guess I need to tell everyone the wedding’s off.”

  


“Like Hell you are,” said a voice from the doorway.

  


Jo looked up and cried out, “Dean!”

  


Dean stared into Jo’s eyes before turning his attention towards Ellen. “Would you mind giving us some time.”

  


“Of course,” the woman said. Frowning at the pain in the young man’s eyes. 

  


Dean stepped aside to let Ellen leave and closed the door. Jo watched as he went over to the window and shook her head when she saw the way his shoulders sagged. “Tell me,” she urged gently.

  


SPNSPNSPNSPN

  


“Blood…he’s been drinking demon blood,” Jo murmured in shock.

  


“Drinking demon blood. Sexing it up with that demon bitch Ruby.” Dean said as he sat on the bed, taking Jo’s hand in his. 

  


“Dean, I…I don’t know what to say. Why?” She asked dumbfounded.

  


“Claims that he can send the demons back to Hell without killing the hosts.” He told her as he stared at their joined hands. “I’m done Jo. Told him he can hunt with his demon bitch.”

  


“What? You’re joking right? Dean he needs us more now than ever.” Jo said as she reached up ran her fingers through his hair.

  


“No,” he said firmly as he shook his head. “I don’t know what is going through his head, but I didn’t go to Hell and be tortured all that time for him to turn into a fucking monster.”

  


Jo’s eyes widen. That was the most Dean had ever said about his time in Hell. “Tortured,” she whispered as she scooted forward and wrapped her arms around the man she loved and held him as she heard the first sob escape past his lips as he finally told Jo about his time in the pit.

  


“Thirty years…Jo I lasted thirty years and then I couldn’t take it anymore and I accepted that prick Alastair’s offer to come off the rack and begin torturing souls. Oh God Jo, I tortured souls.” He cried.

  


“Oh Baby,” Jo murmured as she held him, kissing the top of his head. “Dean, I don’t know what to say other than I love you.”

  


He looked up at Jo as he wiped at his tears. “I love you so much Jo. I know how much I hurt you back there. I’m sorry Baby…I’m sorry.”

  


“I know Honey, I know.” She reassured him. “Like my Mom said though, I can’t fault you for loving your Mom…your family. Not saying it didn’t hurt but I get it and I will forgive you; I just need a little time.”

  


“Jo I want to do this. I want to marry you today. I get that we have things to work through and we will work through them together. Today more than ever though I want to give myself to your body and soul. I know things didn’t go as plan but say you’ll still marry me.”

  


“Dean…I want to say yes but I think you’ll regret it if we get married and Sam isn’t here.” She argued.

  


“He made those choices Jo. He also made the decision to lie to me.”

  


“You haven’t been completely honest with him you know.” She said tentatively.

  


“Me not completely trusting him is not the same.” He argued.

  


“I heard you tell him you had no memories of your time in Hell.”

  


“That’s different!”

  


“Dean,” Jo said with a sigh. 

  


“I was protecting him.” He said. “Okay fine maybe I haven’t been completely honest with him but what he is doing is so far off the reservation it’s not funny.”

  


“I agree, this is beyond anything I could ever imagine that he was up to.” She agreed.

  


“Jo, you may be right and I probable will regret not having Sam here, but this isn’t about him. This is about us. I love you and I want us to start our life together today.”

  


“I want to start our life together too.” Jo admitted. “Are you sure…really sure?”

  


“I am.” He told her firmly.

  


Jo nodded her head and smiled. “Okay, then let’s get married.”

  


SPNSPNSPNSPN

  


Sam gulped as he looked through the living room window from the Bobby’s front porch. His brother and Jo were getting married…they were exchanging vows. His shook his head in disbelief when Dean smiled at Jo before lowering his head and kissing her. 

  


He couldn’t breathe. Dean couldn’t have made it any clearer. He has his own family now and Sam wasn’t part of it. He turned and headed back to the car he took from Bobby’s earlier. Dean wanted him out of his life then so be it. He wants him to hunt with Ruby…then that is exactly what he would do..

  


TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know...I know would Dean really get married without Sam by his side? Part of me could see Dean doing something like this...he can pretty hard headed at times, especially when he thinks he knows better than Sam. Don't worry thought, things will get better between our boys...promise :).


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh just some marriage fluff because Dean and Jo deserve it :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos!!! I really do appreciate them and the feedback!!! I hope people enjoy this next part. Thanks Val

Chapter 15 

Dean and Jo stood in front of the cabin that Ellen and Bobby had rented for them not only for their honeymoon but also until they finish with the remodel. Jo thought it was too much, but her mother asked her what she would do if she needed to pee and the water was off. That was all the encouragement Jo needed to agree to the gift. 

Dean opened the door but told Jo to stay put while he brought their bags in and turn the lights on. Jo stood on the porch waiting for her husband…damn that was going to take some getting used to. Finally she called out, “is it alright for me to come in?” 

“No, stay put.” Dean hollered back. A few seconds later he was back on the porch with her. “Sorry, couldn’t find the light switch.” He told her as pulled her in for a kiss. 

Jo gasped when he suddenly put one arm under her knees and another around her back and swept her up in his arms.. “Ummph,” he said as he jostled her slightly, “sorry didn’t have a good grip on you.” He teased. 

“One word about my weight…” Jo threatened. 

“Light as a feather Sweetheart,” Dean grunted as he carried his bride over the threshold. 

“Ass,” Jo laughed as she rolled her eyes. “Just put me down.” 

Dean went over to the couch in the living room and sat down, settling Jo on his lap. “Hey you,” he purred as he kissed her. He laughed slightly when Jo literally yawn through the kiss. “Boring you?” 

“Sorry,” she said as she snuggled into Dean’s embrace. “I think time traveling and getting married on the same day tuckered me out.” 

Dean stared into Jo’s sleepy eyes and smiled. “Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll grab the groceries and make you a snack before bed.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jo apologized again. Here it was their wedding night and they weren’t even going to make love because she was tired. 

He saw the concern on her face and cupped her cheek. “Jo don’t apologize. You’re exhausted. We’re making a life together; this is just one night out of thousands of nights to come. It’s okay, really.” He reassured her. 

SPNSPNSPN

She nodded her head before she got up and went into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later she joined Dean in their temporary bedroom. “I was getting ready to check on you. Everything okay?” 

Jo blushed, “yeah…sorry I sat down on the toilet to take my shoes off and kinda fell asleep.” 

Dean shook his head and laughed. “Come on, I made you celery with peanut butter and a glass of milk.” He told her as he put the glass and plate down before going over and pulling the covers down. 

Jo climbed into the bed and moved the pillows so that she was able to rest against the headboard. “Thanks,” she said as she accepted the snack. She couldn’t believe she was actually hungry. She picked up one of the stuff celeries on the plate and began to munch on it. She watched as Dean stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed next to her. 

“Want one?” She asked. 

  
“Nah, I’m good.” 

Nodding her head she reached over and picked up the glass of milk and took a few sips while she study Dean’s face. As tired as she was, she could see the fatigue and sadness in his eyes. “You want to talk about it? About Sam?” 

“No…not yet. I think I need to sleep on it.” He told her as laid on his side watching her 

“Okay,” she murmured as finished her milk and her second stuff celery before putting the glass and plate on the bedside table. 

“Come here,” Dean urged, and Jo settled into his embrace. “I’m sorry today didn’t go as we planned. I just wanted us to have a nice normal wedding day.” 

Jo chucked as she leaned up and kissed him. “Honey, this is us you’re talking about. Nothing about us getting together has exactly been normal but hey normal is overrated if you ask me.” 

Dean snorted, “true. Look we’re both exhausted. Lets get some sleep and things will look better in the morning.”

Jo nodded her head in agreement. “Right,” she murmured because she knew it was what Dean needed to hear but every bone in her body doubted that simple reply. How could any of this look better in the morning? 

She knew her husband was heartbroken over what happened with Sam. She was too but more than being heartbroken she was terrified. Terrified at what Sam was doing…at what he might be turning into. No way Ruby was doing this because she wanted to help Sam excised demons. That bitch was up to something…what that thing was…that was the mystery they needed to unravel.

SPNSPNSPN

Jo yawned as she felt Dean’s hand gently rubbing her baby bump. She smiled to herself as she lifted his hand and slipped out of bed before padding into the bathroom to pee before heading into the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee for Dean as she made herself a cup of tea. 

She looked in the cabinets and smiled when she found a waffle maker. Quickly she took out the ingredients to make the batter. Soon she had a plateful of waffles warming in the oven as she fried up a ham steak and eggs to go with them.. 

“Morning,” Dean said as he joined her. She watched as he poured himself a mug of coffee and sighed as he took an appreciative sip. 

“I miss coffee.” She said as she took a sip of tea.

Dean nodded his head as he walked over and kissed her cheek. “I know,” he murmured as he looked in pans on the stove. “Need help?”

“Everything is pretty much ready. Would you mind getting the plates, silverware and maple syrup for the waffles?”

“On it,” he said as he grabbed the items and putting them on the table. 

Jo looked at the counter where her phone was charging when she heard a ping for an incoming text message. “Dean, is that my Mom?”

He crossed over to the counter to picked up the phone and looked down at the message. Jo almost dropped the plate of waffles when she heard her husband hiss, “son of…it’s not your Mom…it’s Sam.”

“Sam? Why would he text me?” She asked clearly surprised by the turn of events.

Dean swallowed as he read the message. “He texted to welcome you to the family.”

Jo sighed as she put the food on the table before she sat down. “How?”

“Must have called Bobby,” Dean reasoned.

“Should I text him back?” 

Dean leaned against the counter. “I want to say no but yesterday was bit of a wake up call for me as far as thinking I know what’s best for everyone especially since I almost lost you with that attitude. So instead I’m gonna say that it’s up to you whether or not you text him back.”

Jo look over at Dean and sighed. “You didn’t almost lose me.”

Dean crossed the room and knelt before her. “I disappointed and hurt you though,” he said as he took her hand in his.

“Stop it…my Mom was right; I can’t condemn you for wanting to save your Mom since I can’t say what I would do if it was me and my Dad. You didn’t do it because you didn’t want to be with me, and I get that. So stop beating yourself up for it…besides, I plan to throw it in your face in the future when we’re fighting and when I do I expect you to be contrite and allow me to win the argument.” She told him as she cocked her eyebrow.

Dean smirk at her as he nodded his head in understanding, “so basically you plan to win every argument in our marriage by cheating.”

Jo shrugged her shoulders, “to-may-to, to-mah-to,” she teased. “Seriously though, do you think I should text Sam back?”

Dean stood up and pulled out the chair across from her. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt if he is actually reaching out to one of us.” He admitted as he looked down at his hands.

“Okay,” she said as she picked her phone up and texted Sam back saying she was worried about him and even if him and Dean were fighting that they were a family and no matter what if he needed them they would be there for him.

Dean picked up a plate and began filling it up with eggs, ham and a waffle, passing it to Jo before making a plate for himself. “You know I would have taken you out for breakfast.”

“I know but I wanted to make breakfast for my husband.” She told him.

“Well aren’t you being a good little wifey,” he teased.

“You’ve been spoiling me so I thought I would spoil you this morning.” She told him with a grin. 

They ate in silence for several minutes before Dean’s phone started to buzz. Sighing her pulled it out and looked at the name of the incoming call. “Hey Bobby, what’s up?”

Jo finished her waffle and smiled as she looked at Dean as he talked on the phone with Bobby. She slipped out of her chair and made her way over to her husband and settled herself on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began nibbling on his earlobe.

“You started demolition today?” He asked as he turned his head slightly and kissed Jo while Bobby was talking to him. “Unnhun,” he moaned as Jo slid her hand along his chest as she went back to nibbling on his earlobe again. 

“Yeah…sure I’ll be over to help…” he hissed as Jo snickered as she dropped her hand to his crotched to cup him through his jeans as she lowered her head and kissed his neck. “Ummm just need a little time with the wife Bobby….BYE!” he yelped as Jo began working on giving him a hickey. “Guess somebody isn’t tired anymore.”

Jo pulled back so that she could look into Dean’s eyes and grinned. “Well if you’re not in the mood…”

Dean smirked, “Oh I’m in the mood.” He said as he stood up and Jo wrapped her legs around his waist as they made their way back to bed.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so somehow I posted chapter 14 twice but I don't think I can delete it so I know this says it Chapter 16 but it's really chapter 17. I'm so sorry for the confusion. I'll try to correct it later.
> 
> Thank you so much for the feedback and Kudos on this story. Sorry this is a short chapter but the next one will be longer, promise :). Feedback is always welcomed *grin*.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 16

“Hey Bobby,” Dean said as he pulled up in front of the house.

“So glad you could join us,” the older hunter quipped as he looked at his watch.

“Have a new bride who needed my attention,” Dean said with a grin as he waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

“I would lose that depraved grin if I was you before your bride’s Mama sees it,” Bobby teased.

Dean looked around Bobby’s figure. “Is Ellen here?”

“She is, she’s gutting the kitchen. So watch what you say about her daughter since she’s swinging a sledgehammer.”

Dean gulped, “good to know.” He said as he walked up the front stairs and stood next to his surrogate father. “So Sam called you I take it.”

Bobby frowned at Dean, “I haven’t spoken to Sam since yesterday morning when he said he had to run an errand and took off.”

“What?” Dean said as he stared at Bobby. “He texted Jo to welcome her to the family. I thought you told him we got married last night.”

“Wasn’t me,” Bobby said.

“You think it was Ellen or Rufus?”

“Rufus no but Ellen, I don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” The woman in question asked as she came out and dropped the sledgehammer she was using on the porch. “How’s my daughter?”

“Umm good,” Dean said as he gave his new mother in law a kiss on the cheek. “Did Sam contact you?”

Ellen shook her head, “nope. Why?”

“Seems he texted Jo,” Bobby answered her. They had spoken this morning about the elder Winchester insisting to go through with the wedding while he and Sam were arguing. Ellen told him that Jo didn’t agree with Dean, but she could see how he needed to make their little family official and agreed to go through with the wedding.

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean announced as he looked up at the house. “So you got something for me to demo?”

Bobby and Ellen exchange a look but held their tongues. They weren’t children and needed figure this out on their own.

Bobby sent Dean out to the barn to help Rufus box up his equipment. He had rented a storage container morning after he and the kids had made their agreement. Hopefully keeping Dean busy would take his mind off his brother.

SPNSPNSPN

Jo finished putting away her and Dean’s clothes before she went and cleaned up the kitchen. Dean had offered to clean up, but Jo had told him to head over to the house instead.

She looked out the kitchen window and smiled. The cabin her Mom and Bobby rented for them was right on the lake.

She saw the grill in the yard and decided she would go into town and pick up and all the fixings for a cookout for everyone’s hard work today.

Thankfully, Bobby and Rufus had dropped her car off yesterday morning before they were supposed to get married so she could get around.

She grabbed the pen and pad of paper off the counter and sat down at the kitchen table to begin making out a shopping list. Her mother had just gotten them the essentials, so she knew they needed a real food order.

She finished her list and made he way into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. She had just finished putting her shoes on when she heard knocking on the door.

Grabbing her gun she tucked it into the back of her jeans before heading back out into the main room. She looked out the window and sighed.

Slowly she opened the door and looked up at the person in front of her. “Hello Sam.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Sam talk and Jo finally tells Dean what she's been thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback and Kudo!! I hope people like this next part!! Thank you again and enjoy!! Val

Chapter 17

"Hi Jo," Sam said as he looked at his new sister in law.

"Christo."

"I'm not possessed Jo."

She sighed as she nodded her head. "Why are you here?"

"To talk to you."

Jo chewed on her lower lip but didn't open the door further. "Look I was just heading to the store. You can follow in your car and once I get into the store then you can join me."

Sam nodded his head, "that's fine."

"Get in your car and pull out towards the road. You can follow once I pull out." She told him.

"Right," he agreed. He had to admit he didn't blame Jo for taking the precautions but he couldn't pretend it didn't sting that she felt the need for them all.

SPNSPNSPN

Jo looked into her rear view mirror and saw Sam parked several rows back. Sighing she grabbed her cell phone and called Dean.

"Hey Baby, everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine," Jo said as she watched Sam in his car. "Look I though we would invite the others back for a cookout. Nothing fancy...burgers, hot dogs, potato salad and pie."

"Sounds good but I don't know about the grill."

"I checked it after you left, it's fine."

"Okay so I'll stop..."

"Already at the store," Jo cut him off. Taking a deep breath she added, "Sam showed up at the cottage."

"WHAT!" Dean shouted.

"It's fine, I didn't let him in but he asked to speak to me."

"I can't believe him. How did you get him to leave?"

"Ummm," Jo said, "I agreed to speak to him...at the store."

"You did what!" Dean cried.

Jo winced as she held the phone away from her ear. "Honey calm down. I made him get in his car and go out onto the main road before I even left the house. I watched the whole time I was driving and I didn't see another car tailing so if Ruby's around she isn't with him at this moment. He's parked several rows back and I told him he had to stay in the car until I get inside the store around other people. He's not stupid, he's not going to try anything in a crowded store. Look you wanted to keep the lines of communications open so I think I should talk to him."

Dean hated the idea of Jo being alone with Sam but realized she had taken as many precautions as she could to keep herself safe. "Fine but you better have protection."

Jo snorted in amusement. "Dean, I haven't left my house fully armed since I was fifteen. Look I'll call you once he leaves and let you know when I'm on my way back to the cottage. Okay."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I know, I will. Love you." Jo said as made sure Sam was still in his car.

"Love you too," Dean said.

Jo ended her and quickly shot Sam a text telling him to wait until she got into the store before he joined her. Taking a deep breath she got of of the car and went into to the store.

SPNSPNSPN

Jo grabbed a cart and waited for Sam to join her. Soon the two were walking down the isle as Jo quickly began filling her cart.

She was just getting ready to heads towards the meat department but stopped when Sam placed his hand on her arm. “They have a coffee shop by the produce, would you like to get a cup of tea and sit down?"

“Actually that would be nice,” she said as she turned the cart in that direction.

Soon both were sitting at a small café table, Jo with a cup of tea and a blueberry scone and Sam with a large coffee.

Jo watched as Sam stared at his coffee. “So…did you call Bobby? Is that how you found out about that we got married?”

The younger Winchester shook his head. “No…I…I came back to the house last night to talk to Dean and we’ll I caught you to sharing your first kiss as husband and wife through the window.”

Jo’s mouth dropped open in shock, “Oh Sam…I’m so sorry.”

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, “Well Dean made it pretty obvious…I’m not welcome.”

Jo shook her head…this was what she was afraid of. “That’s not true…but Sam demon blood. What were you thinking?” She asked in a hushed whisper.

“Did he tell you that I can expel demons without hurting the host?” He asked in an accusatory tone.

Jo rolled her eyes, “hunters have been doing that since hunting began…it’s called an exorcism.”

“And how many die because we don’t have enough time and we have to kill the host huh?” He argued

“Azazel fed you demon blood when you were a baby…now you’re drinking it willingly. Sam there is no way that isn’t going to come back and bite you on the ass.”

Sam sigh, “Jo…”

“Sam no…sorry I will never back you on this and honestly I have concerns about letting you anywhere near my child if you continue down this road.”

Sam’s head snapped up at that and stared at his new sister in law. “You would cut me out of the baby’s life?”

Jo looked down at her hands wrapped around her tea and nodded her head sadly. “You’re not only drinking demon blood but you’re sleeping with one too. What did you think would happen…we would go out for couple night together”

Sam looked at Jo, “he told you?”

Jo cocked her eyebrow at her brother in law. “I’m his wife…don’t you think he should share information with me?”

“Just not use to it…we were raised to play our cards close to the chest. Here you are the third woman he’s told family secrets to.” He said.

Jo narrow her eyes at Sam’s comment. “You do realize I’m the one trying to make things better between you and Dean. Do you think trying to make me jealous about Cassie and Lisa is a smart move.”

Sam blushed as he ducked his head. "Sorry,” he murmured.

Jo sighed, “Look why don’t you come for dinner tonight. You and Dean need to talk, and I mean talk not haul insults and accusations at each other and before you ask I will be giving your brother the same speech.”

“Did you mean it…that you really wouldn’t allow me to see the baby?” He asked.

“I did but I’m hoping that doesn’t happen. ”She told him before reaching across the table and placing her hand over his. “Sam I love your brother, but I also love you too. I want us all to be a family and not just because family is important but because I think we’re stronger together and all I’m seeing is this Ruby driving a wedge between you both and that can’t be good.”

Sam closed his eyes as he let Jo’s words wash over him. He knew without a doubt that everything she just said came from the heart. He also knew without a doubt that Jo was sincere about not allowing him to see the baby if he continued to drink demon blood and work with Ruby.

“Sam…please just consider what I said and come to dinner tonight….sit and clear the air with Dean…please.” Jo pleaded.

“If Dean agrees to me coming then I’ll be there. Just text me.” Sam said.

Jo smiled as she nodded her head…one Winchester down…one to go…of course she had to fall in love with the stubborn brother…she had her work cut for her.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean panted as he rolled over. He had decided to only stay half a day and help Jo before the others come for dinner and came home to a very affectionate wife. They had just finished making love for third time today.

He looked over at his wife and said, “believe me when I say that I hate to put a damper on the mood, but you didn’t tell me how it went with Sam.”

Jo ran her foot along Dean’s calf as she snuggled closer to him. “I told him about my concerns…and…and I also told him that if he continues down this road with drinking the demon blood and seeing Ruby then he won’t be allowed to see the baby.” She told him.

Dean swallowed as he nodded his head. He was a little shocked by this declaration and as much as he hated the idea he knew Jo had a point. They had no clue what the effects of his brother drinking the damn demon blood was and they were going to be parents soon and they need to put their child first.

“I don’t want that Dean,” Jo said as she sat up.

“I know that,” he reassured her as he sat up too.

Jo took a deep breath, “I told him that you two needed to talk…really talk Dean. I invited him to dinner tonight.”

Dean gaped at his wife and what she had just said to him. “You did what?”

Jo reached out and grabbed her husband’s hands. “Dean…please. You and Sam need to talk…really talk. Like I told him no throwing accusations at each other and passing judgment.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at Jo, and she pulled his hands away from her. “You have no right!” He snapped.

Jo took a deep breath. “I earned a right last night when we promised to love and cherish each other for the rest of our lives.”

Dean snorted, “I should have known I was in trouble when you wouldn’t say obey.”

Jo reached over and slapped Dean upside the head, “when you say obey…I’ll say obey…Capisce.” She told Dean and narrowed her eyes when he went to argue before continuing. “Now I expect you to play nice in the sandbox. You and Sam fighting and not working together can only be helping that bitch Ruby’s plan and yes I do think she’s up to something. But being judgmental and dismissive towards Sam is only going to drive him further into her camp. Bad enough he saw us exchanging our vows last night when he came to talk to you. Do you really want to continue driving a wedge between your brother and yourself.”

“You hit me,” Dean said giving Jo his best puppy dog eyes. He sighed when that earned him nothing but a raised eyebrow. “Fine…you have a point. If he agreed to what you said then I’ll agree to it too.”

“Dean you need to tell him the truth about what you remember about your time in Hell. Everything. Secrets do nothing but bite us in the ass. If we are really dealing with the apocalypse then all cards on the table…both of you.”

Dean looked at his wife. In his head he knew she was right but him and Sammy have never gotten over things from their past…were they really going to be able to move past the last few weeks. “You right…we’re stronger together. Text him” he said before looks over at her. “Wait did you say he saw us getting married?”

Jo sighed as she nodded her head. “He came to talk to you and watched through the window.”

Dean looked down at his hands, “I should have known when everyone said they hadn’t spoke to him.”

“Dean,” Jo said gently. “Whatever is happening between you and Sam…this wedge…it feels like it’s deliberate.”

“Ruby,” Dean hissed.

Jo shook her head, “even before Ruby…your mother making that deal…it started everything. This is bigger than you and Sam but for some reason I think they’ve been using you both to get at each of you.”

Dean wanted to dismiss Jo’s concerns but forced himself to say instead, “how so?”

“Did you ever wonder why Azazel let Jake kill Sam? Sam was his favorite…yet he let a minor player take him out. Have you ever wondered if the reason were so that you would make the deal…the deal everyone else gets for 10 years you get one and suddenly you have that bitch Ruby supposedly helping you.” She asked.

Dean weighed what Jo was saying. She had an interesting theory. “Go on,” he said as he watch her knowing she wasn’t done.

“Maybe Castiel was showing us your Mom making the deal was for another reason…maybe it was to make us see how far back the demons plans went. That there’s more to these decisions than we realize.” She said.

Dean suddenly felt like there was a pit in his stomach as Jo stared down at her hands. He reached out and grabbed her hands. “Not us!” He said firmly knowing that was where her mind was going.

Jo smiled, “I don’t doubt that I love you Dean or that you love me…I just wonder how random it is that we ended up together.”

“I chose you as my true mate…Castiel even told us that.” He reassured her.

“Look Dean I don’t know…I just think we were nudge towards each other. Your father never once mentioned us to you. My Mom hadn’t spoken to him since my father died. Then all of a sudden out of the blue she found a case that she was going to refer to him…why not one of the other couple of dozen hunters she knows. Instead she reached out to John not knowing he was dead and that prompted you and Sam to come to The Roadhouse.”

Dean gazed into Jo’s eyes hating the way she was snapping the puzzle pieces together but didn’t stop her as she continued.

“If we met before John died…you wouldn’t have thought twice about getting me in bed. Yet we met while his you were dealing with his death…I was still dealing with Rick’s. It was like we were meant to meet when we were both vulnerable but at different stages of grief. So instead of just screwing we actually got to know each other…told each other about our fathers…our families…and we got to understand each other in a way that only two people who had tragedy shape their lives could.”

Dean swallowed as he nodded his head because as much as he hated what she was saying he knew she had a point and what she said fit together. He looked down at his watch, “the others won’t be here for a few hours. Try calling Sam… I think the three of us need to talk…not just me and him.”

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Jo have heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback and Kudos!!! I'm so happy people are enjoying this story. Happy New Year!! I hope everyone has a safe and happy 2021!!!

Chapter 18

Sam sat across from his brother and Jo slack jaw as he listened to Dean and Jo little _Back to the Future_ trip before they got married and Jo’s theory about the demons long term plans. That was a horrifying thought…that a good chunk of their lives was steered towards where they were now.

“Sam?” Jo said as she took in the younger brother.

“We’ve been nothing but pawns,” he hissed as everything Jo said made more sense than he cared to admit.

Jo’s hand dropped to caress her baby bump as Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “How do you think we feel?”

Sam swallowed at the way his brother reached down with his free hand and placed it over Jo’s…over their child. “You two really think the angels were playing us too?”

Dean nodded his head, “makes me wonder if there really was more to Castiel’s comment about Jo’s destiny too.”

Sam suddenly felt sick to his stomach but it fit into place. “Mom’s family hunted…who knows how far back they go. What about the Harvelles?”

Jo sighed, “as far as Ash could figure out I make the 9th generation of Harvelle hunters in the US. He never got around to before we left England so we don’t know if it started back then.”

“Bet the Campbells go back…Samuel seem like someone raised doing the job.” Dean told his brother.

Sam watched the way his brother and his new sister frowned as they turned the information they had over in their heads and knew they feared the life they were building was some sick cosmic joke.. “Screw them,” he said suddenly.

Dean looked over at his brother, “what?”

“I said screw them…they played us…well it’s time we play them.”

Jo and Dean looked at Sam and a slow smile creep up on Dean’s face. “I can see those big cogs turning in that brain of yours…what are you thinking?”

Sam blushed as he said, “first thing…detox…I can’t believe I let that bitch trick me.”

Jo didn’t attempt to hide her tears as she stood up and enveloped Sam in a hug. “Oh Sammy,” she cried. The younger Winchester looked at his brother who laughed and mumbled, ‘hormones’.

Sam patted Jo on her back as he untangled himself from the crying woman before gently turning her and guiding her to Dean. He smiled when his brother asked if she wanted to lay down while they prepped the food and grill.

“I can help,” she said as she blew her nose with one of her ever present tissues.

“Come on,” Dean said as he started walking her to the bedroom. “The others will be here in a about two hours…lay down and rest.” 

“You won’t plan everything without me?”

“Scouts honor,” he said as he held up a hand.

Jo snorted, “like you were ever a scout.”

Sam laughed at the way his brother gaped at his wife. “I think it’s safe to say it’s true love between Buttercup and Westley.”

“Dread Pirate Roberts bitch,” Dean called back to his brother. Suddenly he felt like things were actually going in their direction for a change.

SPNSPNSPN

“So what are you gonna do about Ruby?” Dean asked as he made the hamburger patties. Sam had helped him cleaned up the back patio, set the picnic table and clean the grill. Now they were back in the cabin, prepping the food. 

“Pretend I’m still working with her you and that you and I will be going on back to back hunts and will be gone for a while.”

Dean’s head shot up at this, “what? I can’t leave Jo.”

“Don’t worry you won’t. It’ll be the excuse for why I’m gone. She been pushing me to make you see reason. I’ll tell her we’re bonding and that I’ll be working on you getting behind the whole blood drinking thing when in fact I’ll be detoxing…we can use Bobby’s panic room.”

“What if she hangs around…sees me with Jo.”

“I don’t think she will. I think she’ll take off because she has to be working for someone and will probably use the time to give her report and get her next marching orders. Besides, I don’t think she sees Jo as any kind of threat to her.”

“I don’t know,” Dean said not completely sold on the idea.

“So we send a scout to watch her.”

“Who? She knows everyone we work with including Rufus, Bart and Bucky.”

“Bobby must know someone that we could trust.” Sam suggested.

Dean nodded his head, “okay we’ll talk tonight. We’re really going to have to go on a real job to sell this.”

Sam smirked as he slapped Dean on his shoulder. “Travis called me a little while ago, wanted to know if we could handle a hunt for him in Carthage, Missouri…rugaru. We could head out tomorrow.”

Dean looked towards the bedroom where Jo was resting and nodded his head. “I’ll ask Ellen to stay with Jo when she gets here.”

Sam saw the way Dean bowed his head as he went back to making the patties. “I’m sorry…you and Jo should be…ummm…well you know doing honeymoon things. Not dealing with this.”

The older Winchester looked at his brother. “I’m sorry Sam…for going through with the wedding like I did. Jo tried to tell me I would regret you not being there…standing by my side and she was right.”

Sam frowned as he put down the knife he was using to chop up the vegetables for the salad he was making and stepped around the table. “Dean, I get it and yeah it hurt but I don’t blame you… I don’t.” He told his brother. “We were being played…Ruby wanted to drive a wedge between us while pretending she wanted us all to play on the same team and I was desperate enough to believe her.” 

“Yeah well there was one thing they didn’t plan on…my wife. Always said she put together a Hell of a file but she also has a knack for picking things apart and re-examining them from different angles.” Dean boasted with a look of utter pride on his face.

Sam frowned as he thought about what Dean was saying about Jo. “Maybe you aren’t the only one who appreciates Jo’s abilities.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m not saying that yours and Jo’s feelings aren’t real because I believe they are. I think you both are the best thing that happened to each other so don’t take this the wrong way but do you really believe Castiel’s story about why the angels were so invested in you and Jo’s baby making lost week and why they raised you from Hell?”

“I did not deceive you or Joanna and the importance of this child.” Castiel said as he suddenly appeared behind the brothers. 

Dean dropped the patty he was making, “that’s it I’m putting a bell on him.” He said to his brother.

“Dean, do you guys need any help?” Jo called out as she came out from the bedroom. She stopped short when she saw Castiel standing in the kitchen. “Castiel…what are you doing here?” She asked as she glanced over to her husband.

“Joanna, you look well. May I check the child?” The angel asked. After the way Dean and Joanna had reacted when he had explained that he has check the the child while Joanna was asleep before he figured it was the appropriate thing to do.

“The baby’s fine,” Jo said as she crossed the room and stood by Dean.

Castiel watched the three humans in front of him and nodded his head, “very well.”

Jo frowned as saw the way Dean and Sam were eyeing the angel, “what…what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Samuel believes that I deceive you and Dean when I spoke to you both about conceiving your child.” He explained.

“I see,” Jo said as she exchanged a quick look with her husband and brother. She saw the way Sam nodded his head slightly towards the angel. “I am curios though. You haven’t told us exactly how our child will help defeat Lucifer.”

The angel looked at the three hunters in front of him and cocked his head. “The child has already begun to help defeat Lucifer.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked as he saw the way Dean placed a hand on Jo’s lower back and guided her to a chair to sit down.

“The demons are depending on you and your brother’s discord to continue to pit you against each other and distracting both of you from stopping them from breaking the 66 seals.” He said before looking at the eldest Winchester. 

“You were instructed to stop your brother. When you found out that Samuel was ingesting demon blood, you did not stop him. Instead you turned your back on him in anger. Driving a deeper wedge between you and your brother.”

“Hey!” Dean began to argue but stopped when Jo placed her hand over his and took a deep breath before giving Castiel a tight smile, “you were say.”

“It was Joanna that Samuel reached out to and spoke to. It was Joanna who was able to reason not only with Samuel but also with you Dean as well.”

“But that doesn’t explain how our baby will help defeat Lucifer.” Dean said as Jo nodded her head in agreement.

Sam swallowed as he said to his brother and sister. “It was the thought that I wouldn’t be allowed to be part of the baby’s life. Jo wasn’t being cruel because she didn’t care about me. I could see how much it hurt her to say those words to me. If that had been you Dean my knee jerk reaction would have been to walk away. We’re too much alike in that aspect. It’s our downfall isn’t it? No matter how much we love each of we always have to be right and we don’t actually listen to everything the other is saying. When Jo said it though it made me stop and weigh everything she was saying to me.”

Dean sighed as he nodded his head at what Sam was saying. “We never would have talked. I was already thinking of a way to try and trick you away from Ruby and locking you up to force you to detox off the damn blood.”

“And I knew that is what you would plan and I would be focusing on what you were plotting.” Sam agreed.

“But that was Jo not our child,” Dean argued.

Jo smiled at her husband as she , “Sam loves this baby as much as we do. She’s brought us together.”

“She’s uniting us,” Sam said as he reached out and placed his hand over Jo’s and Dean’s joined hands.

Dean turned his attention to the angel, “that’s why your lot were praying it would be Jo that I would realize was my true mate. Neither Cassie nor Lisa would ever embrace Sam like Jo. She loves him too.”

“Yes,” Castiel admitted actually gracing them with a hint of a smile. 

Jo chewed on her lower lip as she asked the question that’s been running through her head since her and Dean had talked earlier. “Did the angels bring us together two years ago?”

Castiel looked up suddenly as if someone were speaking to him. Jo started to speak again but stopped when the angel that had been standing in front of them suddenly vanished before their eyes and they heard the sound of flapping wings.

Dean rolled his eyes as he huffed, “I’m just gonna say it, these angels are a bunch of pricks.”

“Did you notice how he looked up, like someone was talking to him. I think he was about to tell us something that somebody doesn’t want us to know.” Jo said. 

Dean watched the way Jo’s eyebrows knitted together and shot a glance at his brother. “Hey Sam, I left the charcoal in the car. Would you mind grabbing it and we can get the grill going.”

“Sure,” Sam said as he gave Jo a reassuring smile.

Dean waited until his brother left before he stood up and pulled Jo into a hug. “You okay?”

Jo pulled back and looked up into her husband’s handsome face and shrugged her shoulders slightly. “Guess I thought my destiny would entail more than being a peacekeeper between you and your brother.”

Dean snorted in amusement, “oh Sweetheart that isn’t an easy feat by any stretch of the imagination but I don’t think that’s your full destiny.”

“What do you mean?” 

Dean looked over Jo’s shoulder out the window and watched his brother placing the charcoal by the grill. “Like I said to Sam, you have a way to breakdown and look at things differently than anyone I know. It was your question that scared Castiel off just now. I think you’re going to be contributing to this fight a lot more than you realize. I think you’re meant to strategize the troops to stop Lucifer from rising.”

Jo thought about what he was saying and felt a surge of love for the man in front of her. She knew he never let anyone other than his father, Bobby and Sam organize a hunt before so him telling her what he believed her true destiny was and actually seeming to embrace it showed her how much trust and faith he had in her.

She smiled as she reached up and rubbed the back of her knuckles along Dean’s jawline. “You need to shave,” she murmured lovingly before leaning up for a kiss.

“Tomorrow morning, promise.” He told her as he stole another kiss. “Look, we need to talk with Sam if you’re up to it.”

“I need to pee and get dressed before everyone gets here.”

“Okay, we have time. Besides maybe we should wait until after dinner. I forgot to tell you Bucky and Bart aren’t coming, they both needed to head out on hunts. We can fill in your Mom, Bobby and Rufus in on everything when they get here and go over what Sam and I were discussing before Castiel showed up.”

Jo nodded her head, “I think that’s a good idea. I’m sure my Mom will be happy when she learn that her grandchild won’t actually be used as a weapon.” She said as she looked over her shoulder and saw the other Winchester pouring the charcoal into the barbecue pit. 

“You should go help Sam.” She told him before taking a deep breath and adding as she turned back to look at him. “You need to tell him the truth Dean…that you remember Hell and about what you did when you came off the rack.” 

Dean sighed, “I know…I will. Just not tonight. We have need to fill the others in on everything.”

“Okay,” Jo agreed. She knew he needed to do it at his own pace and sadly she knew they had time because now more than ever she was convinced they just stepped up at the starting line for the marathon of their lives.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go on their hunt and have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your feedback and kudos on this story!!! I hope people like this next part!!! Thanks Val

Chapter 19

Jo sighed as she felt Dean gently caressing the baby bump as they laid in bed. The others had left a while ago. Her Mom, Bobby and Rufus were clearly shocked at everything the three younger hunters told them but for once everyone was on the same page.

Ellen would come in the morning and stay with Jo. Bobby suggested a hunter he knew that flew under the radar. He said he was a little newer and may seem a bit goofy but he felt he could handle keeping an eye out on Ruby so he was going to reach to him tonight. 

Jo had snickered when Bobby told them his name and Dean had quipped, ‘party on Garth’ under his breath. It was probable the only lighthearted moment the whole evening. 

When Bobby and Rufus both pipped up that they thought there was more to why Dean was pulled out of the pit her husband had looked over to her and she had nodded her head in understanding before Dean turned to his brother and asking him to help him get some more beers.

The brothers were gone for over an hour and when they re-appeared both were obviously upset and it was easy to see tears had been shed. Jo and Sam both stood behind Dean as he told the others about his time in Hell. That he stayed on the rack for 30 years…about finally accepting the demon Alistair’s offer and stepping off the rack and placing another on it…that he began tortured souls. 

Jo’s heart broke for her husband. She couldn’t love her Mom more than when she got up and wrapped her arms around Dean and told him he had nothing to be ashamed of and that she was proud to have him as her son.

“I love you,” Jo whispered as she placed her hand over his, over their child.

Dean leaned over and kissed Jo’s shoulder, “I love you too.” He murmured as he gently rolled her so that she was laying on her back. “Are you sure okay with this plan?”

Jo sighed, “well I would prefer to spend my honeymoon sexing it up with my husband verses going over picking out kitchen cabinets, countertops and backsplashes with my Mom but it’s the best plan we have and the sooner Sammy can start detoxing the better.”

Dean grinned at his wife and teased, “have I told you lately that I love the horny stage of your pregnancy.”

Jo return her husband grin, “words are cheap…I like it better when you show me.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said as he leaned down and kissed a giggling Jo.

SPNSPNSPN

Sam stood by the car as Dean kissed Jo. He hoped they would be back soon; he knew Dean really didn’t want to leave Jo alone.

He smiled slightly at the tender way his brother placed his hand over Jo’s baby bump as he was lowered his head and spoke softly to the child inside.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight. With everything they had been through the last few years Sam had forgotten how sensitive Dean could be…something their father had tried to eradicate.

Watching Dean with Jo though he was reminded of the brother who held his hand when he walked him to his first day of school…of the brother who would tell him silly knock knock jokes when he would tend to his skin knees.

He felt a wave of anger at the hand Dean and he had been dealt. Dammit they deserve to be happy…Dean deserved to enjoy being married to the woman he loved…to enjoy this moment of their life.

Sam watched as Dean kissed Jo one last time before turning and giving his mother-in-law a quick hug before he turned and headed towards the Impala and him. “Dean…”

“Don’t Sam. The sooner we do it the sooner I get to come back to them.” He said as he gave his brother a firm nod before going around and getting behind the wheel of the car.

“Right,” Sam said to the wind before looking up and giving Jo a small smile before he turned and climbed into the passenger seat.

SPNSPNSPN

“So Ruby definitely bought the cover story. She was pretty anxious that I get you ‘on board’ with using my abilities to exercise demons.” Sam explained. “I also slipped a tracker on her coat to keep tabs on her incase that Garth guy loses her.” 

“By drinking demon blood…bitch.” Dean hissed before adding, “good idea about the tracker too.” They had been on the road for a few hours and he knew Sam was trying to give him ‘space’ but Jo was right. He needed to mend his relationship with Sam if they were ever going to have a chance to win this battle.

“Yeah,” Sam said before looking over at his brother. “Dean…”

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” Dean said with a heavy sigh. “We both need to stop apologizing. We’ve both have been tricked…they used our…” Dean winced as he said, “feeling for each other to play us against each other.”

Sam face broke out into a grin, “Wow that was a huge chick flick moment…you admitted you have feelings.”

“Ugh…I feel dirty.” Dean groaned.

“Well you can take a nice long hot shower when we get to the flea bag motel we end up at because I need to say this…I love you…I love you; I love Jo and I love this baby. The four of us are a family and they screwed with the wrong family. So no more keeping shit from each other…no more lying to each other. You went to the pit for me…you suffered for me. That will not be in vain Dean.”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat at his brother’s declaration. He nodded his head as he stared out the windshield at the road in front of them. Clearing his throat he reached over, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder and said, “you know the first thing we’re going to do once you finish detoxing…Jo and I are getting married again and this time you will stand by my side. Bitch.”

Sam smiled as he nodded his head in agreement, “sounds good to me. Jerk.”

Both brothers smirked as they did what they did best…driving down the highway teasing each other. 

SPNSPNSPN

“Hey Sweetheart, how you are feeling?” Dean asked as he leaned up against the Impala as he filled the tank while Sam was inside getting them some snacks for the tail end of their ride.

“Alright, Mom and I went to the cabinet place today. How do you feel about a grey glaze on the top cabinets and then white on the island cabinets?”

Dean pulled the phone from his ear and looked down at it slightly horrified before putting it back up to his ear. “Who are you and what have you done with my woman.” He asked.

“Very funny,” Jo said. 

  
Dean chuckled at the annoyance in her voice. “If you think they’ll look good then that’s fine by me.”

“Good because I already ordered them. I also order a soapstone countertop with grays and blues in it too. It was cheaper than granite and looked just as nice.” Jo told him.

“Cool,” Dean said as he pulled the nuzzle out of the tank and hooked it back onto the pump.

“Oh I know we said wood floors throughout but Bobby made a good suggestion that maybe we should look at vinyl flooring for the kitchen for easy cleanup.”

“Umm okay. Whatever you think is best.” He told her as he walked around and got back into the car. He looked up when Sam climbed in beside him.

“Look Sweetheart we’re about two hours out from the job. Sammy said that bitch Ruby believed him and already left Sioux Falls.” He told her as he put her on speaker.

“Yeah Bobby said Garth called him from the road and it looks like she’s heading towards Kansas.” She told him.

“Hey Jo, remind Bobby to tell this Garth guy to be careful. I was able to slip a tracker under the collar of her jacket so if you give him my number he can pull back and I can give him live updates to where she’s heading.”

“Will do…hey Sam what do you think of grey glazed cabinets with white cabinets on the island to break it up?”

Dean rolled his eye as Sammy and his wife had a twenty minute discussion on the pros and cons of having two cabinets with glass inserts to break things up and if it would make the kitchen look more open and airier.

“Okay ladies, my phone is dying. Sweetheart I’ll call you tonight to check in with you.” Dean said. 

“Alright, you two be careful. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dean said ignoring the grin his brother was giving him. 

“Oh wait, let me put the phone to the bump for you so say bye.” Jo cried out excitedly before Dean could hang up the phone.

Dean blushed slightly as Sammy burst out laughing but couldn’t keep from smiling when he head Jo call out, “go ahead.”

“Hey Baby Girl, Daddy and Uncle Sammy with be back soon. You be good for your Mama…don’t kick her too much. Love you.” Dean told his daughter.

“Bye Baby, bye Jo.” Sam called out.

“Bye Sam,” Jo called back. 

“Talk to you tonight, bye.” Dean said again before clicking off. He shot a look over at his amused brother. “What?”

“You talk to the baby?”

“Yeah…of course I do. Did it with you too.” He told him matter-of-factly.

Sam blinked in surprised, “what?”

“When Mom was pregnant with you, I would sit with her and tell you all the things you were missing because you were inside her tummy like the pie we had for desert.” He told him with a chuckle.

Sam smiled at his brother as he imagined a little Dean snuggling up to their mother and talking to him. “Even before I was born you were an awesome big brother.”

“Damn straight I was…you couldn’t ask for a better big brother.” Dean teased.

Sam reached out and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “No…no I couldn’t,” he agreed.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo tells Dean and Sam what she found out in her research while they were on their hunt. Some Dean and Ellen bonding too in this part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback and Kudos!! I appreciate it!! Okay I have to give people a little heads up...I won't be following the show too much going forward as far as who will be brought into the story (sorry to disappoint people) but I hope people like this next part. Thank you and Enjoy!!

Chapter 20

The others listened as Dean and Sam told them about the hunt and how Travis basically used them to finish his vendetta against Jack and his father. Even Dean could see that Jack was fighting hard not to finish his metamorphosis but Travis forced it when he pushed Jack to feed on him.

"Never did like that bastard," Rufus hissed.

"He was actually always nice to me…always had a little toy for me when he showed up at The Roadhouse." Jo murmured sadly.

Bobby smiled at Jo as he reached out and placed his hand over hers and said, "Oh sweetheart you do know going to The Roadhouse and seeing you was like medicine for a lot of hunters. Most had lost a child and you became a surrogate daughter to a lot of hunters…Travis being one of them. His son and daughter were both killed by a vampire, it's how he got into the business."

Jo blushed at Bobby's words as she remembered how so many of the hunters she knew growing up would bring her little toys, stuff animals or candy. How they encourage her up on their laps as they regaled her with stories much to her mother's dismay.

She looked over at her husband and Sam and saw the same look in both of their eyes. The longing of two little boys that never got that attention that all children should enjoy. Instead most of the hunters they knew growing up help John train and groom them to be hunters themselves. Bobby, Caleb and Pastor Jim were probably the only ones who actually tried to give them some normalcy when they were children.

"Have you heard from Garth?" Dean asked as he changed the topic that was obviously a pain point for both brothers.

"Yeah he has eyes on her and she's in a town in Kansas…Haysville. Mean anything to you Sam?" Bobby asked.

Sam frowned as he shook his head, "No. Sorry."

"Let's put a pin in that. Look I've started going through Bobby's books and there's only one way to raise Lucifer. The demons are breaking the seals that are holding him in Hell and there are 66 seals that need to be broken." Jo told them.

"66," Sammy repeated.

Ellen came and sat next to Jo, giving her daughter the moral support she would need as she explained what her research had found.

"I've been reading everything I can find and in all the text they all state the same thing."

"What?" Dean asked anxiously.

Jo chewed on her lower lip, "you have to prevent a seal from being broken to stop Lucifer from rising."

Dean laughed as he slapped his brother on the back. "That's it Sweetheart, that's all we have to do is stop one of the seals from being broken. We can do that…just have to figure out what they are and…"

"No Dean," Jo said. "It's not just any seal, there are 600 various seals that can be broken but of the 600 there are only three; The Unholy Trinity that if one of the Trinity is prevented from being broken it will stop Lucifer and the apocalypse."

Sam sank down onto the sofa next to his brother. "You mean we only have three shots at stopping this?"

Jo shook her head as she watched the light leave Dean's eyes before telling the brothers, "no Sam, the first was already broken."

"What…when…the witnesses were just sent forward…" Dean said shocked that they had missed something so big.

"Yeah turns out that's one of the seals too, the witnesses being raised." Bobby told the brothers.

"Was that the first seal?" Dean asked.

Jo shook her head, hating what she found out. Knowing what it was going to cost the man she loved. "The first seal was broken before the witnesses. It was broken…it was broken in Hell." She told him as she looked up into her husband's eyes…seeing everything falling into place but she knew she had to continue. "The first seal was the shedding of blood by a righteous man in Hell."

Dean hung his head in shame as he turned and walked out of the room. Jo went to get up but was surprised when her mother said to let her go. Ellen found Dean sitting on the front steps with his head in his hands.

"You were right to not want me in your daughter's life." He said miserable.

Ellen narrowed her eyes at the elder Winchester. "I'm only going to say this once so you better listen up."

Dean down at his hands, "You don't have to say it. I know Jo and the baby would be better off without me and…"

"And shut up," Ellen ordered as she walked down the stairs and stood before Dean. "Do you think I'm a liar?"

Dean's head shot, "no Ma'am."

"Less than one week ago I told you I couldn't be prouder to have you as my son…my son Dean…not son in law…son and I meant it. Now I'm not saying you and your brother haven't been dealt a shitty hand. Dean those bastard set you and Sam up so that you ended up on the rack but we can't change the events that led up to it or what happened while you were in Hell but there is one thing you do have control of…working with your family to stop Lucifer and be the best damn Daddy to my grandchild. So I'll give you five minutes to wallow in self pity and then I expect you to get off your ass and come inside and listen to the rest of information your wife has been spending every spare minutes researching to stop Lucifer."

Dean closed his eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He listened as Ellen climbed the stairs and stood by his side. His eyes flew open when he felt Ellen leaned over and kissed the top of his head and whispered in his ear, "Jo's not the only Harvelle woman who loves you…you damn fool."

Dean heard Ellen step back into the cabin and reached up to wipe away his tears. He took a few minutes to collect himself before he nodded his head head and stood up.

He made his way back into the cabin and gave Jo a reassuring smile. "Where's your Mom?"

"Getting a beer," Jo told him.

"Give me a minute and then I want to hear what else you found," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on her temple before heading into the kitchen.

Ellen was popping open a beer bottle and held it out towards Dean.

"I just wanted to say thank you for that kick in the ass," Dean said as he clank long necks with Ellen.

"Yeah well don't make it a habit… I ain't a damn cheerleader you know." She huffed.

Dean smirked, "trust me…nobody is confusing you with Buffy."

Ellen cocked her eyebrow at Dean as she gave him her best 'don't make me kick your ass' glare. She was taking off guard when Dean leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She couldn't help smiling when he whispered in her ear, "Jo's not the only Harvelle woman that I love either…Mom."

Ellen watched Dean head back into the living room and let out a shaky breath. "Damn Winchester's charm," she murmured to herself as reached up and wiped away her tears.

SPNSPNSPN

"Okay so we have two chances to stop Lucifer," Dean said as Ellen joined them.

Jo sighed as she looked at her husband. "Actually we only have one because in all the text none reveal what the third seal is that must be broken is."

"Of course they don't," Dean huffed.

"It's not as bad as it sounds Dean," Sam said to his brother.

Jo nodded her head enthusiastically. "Not only do we know what the other seal is but there's a lot of lore for us to use to stop it." She explained.

"And this seal is?" Dean asked.

Jo looked at her husband, "the other seal is the rising of Samhain. If we prevent that from being broken we'll be able to stop everything."

Bobby watched Dean's faces and stood up. "I know this sounds bad but we know more about this than you think."

"Right," Jo said as she reached out she took Dean's hand in hers. "I've been researching Samhain and there is only one night he can be raised, October 31st. He can only be summoned by two powerful witches through three blood sacrifices over three days, the last being on Halloween. We have time. I'm going to set up an algorithm to monitor for spikes in activities that witches would use to build their strength."

"Your misses is thinking to start out in Haysville and set it at a 300 hundred miles surrounding radius." Rufus added.

"Yeah, Ruby's there for a reason." Sam agreed.

"Exactly, I'm guessing she went to see her boss and I bet her boss isn't going to be too far away from one of the two seals that must be broken." Jo agreed.

Bobby was watching the way the younger Winchester was bouncing his knee and he did a quick calculation on how long it had been since he last drank that bitch Ruby's blood. "I think we should call it a night if Sam's ready to go," Bobby said.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Sam said. He was finding it harder to concentrate. He knew they had time but it's been a little over three weeks since Dean was pull from the pit and they had a little over three weeks to figure out the location and plan to prevent Samhain's rising and he needed to be at full strength to help his brother and the others to win this fight.

Dean nodded his head, "Okay, I just need to…"

"You need to be with your wife," Sam told his brother.

"Sammy…" Dean started arguing. Jo and he had talked last night while Sam was out getting food and she had told him that she supported him staying with Sam while he was detoxing.

"No Dean. Bobby, Rufus and Ellen will be there. You need spend time with Jo." Sam told him.

Jo shook her head, "No Sam, you need Dean…"

"No Jo, I may need Dean but so do you. You and Dean need to spend this time together. It's been nonstop since he was pulled out of Hell. Stealing time when you two can isn't right. So this is my wedding gift to you both…time. Enjoy spending time together." Sam said as he stood up.

"That goes for us too," Bobby said. "Part of Sam detoxing will be hard labor so I don't want to see your face at the house for the next three days."

Dean stared at Bobby, Ellen and Rufus the latter two were nodding their heads in agreement. He looked over at Sam. "Are you sure Sammy?"

"I'm sure. It's not like I haven't been detoxing already since it's been almost five days since I've drank Ruby's blood." He reassured his brother.

"Okay, if you're sure." Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulder as the other got up to head out.

"Mom, thank you again for staying with me and for helping me pick out the cabinets and countertops."

"My pleasure," Ellen said as she gave Jo a hug. "Now I don't want to hear from you either unless you need me."

"Yes Mom," Jo said, rolling her eyes in amusement.

Dean and Jo walked everyone out and watched as they all climbed into their cars and drove off towards Bobby's. Jo squeezed Dean's hand, "our family will take care of him Dean."

"Yeah, I know." He said as he kissed her temple and he smiled at her declaration 'our family' because they were a family. Maybe not in the most conventional way but he would lay down his life for each and every one of them and knew they would do the same for him…for Sam.

Jo turned and looked up at her husband, "so three days to ourselves. Whatever will we do?" She asked innocently.

Dean grinned down at his wife, "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're getting naked and not putting a stitch on for three glorious days."

Jo giggled as Dean playfully dragged her back into the cabin to begin their three day naked honeymoon.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't following the show going forward. So we're not going to be seeing the angels too much and there will definitely be no Anna. Dean said Jo put together a Hell of a file so I could see her hitting the ground on the research of how Lucifer would be raised and the 66 seals. Plus since Ash lived at the Roadhouse I would think she learned some serious computer skills.
> 
> I never liked that idea on the show that there wasn't a least a one or two other seal between the seal Dean broke and the last seal being the only two that were set in stone had had to be broken and then just 64 random seals out of 600 too. Samhain seemed much more important than some random seal like the 15 fishermen being blinded or 10 species going extent on Key West. So I went with three seals...The Unholy Trinity that have to be broken to raise Lucifer.
> 
> So I hope people like my little spin on how Team Free Will can actually stop Lucifer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dean and Jo are on their naked staycation honeymoon LOL. Some couple bonding here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback and Kudos on this story!! Oh and yeah I know I'm making Jo a bit of a sports fan but I have to say I think growing up in a bar being around all those men that they taught her about other things beside hunting.

Chapter 21

Jo sighed as Dean nibbled on her earlobe. “Dean, I’m trying to read this passage about what kind of rituals these witches will do to enhance their strength so I can set up that algorithm.”

Dean reached down and slid the book out of her hands and tossed it on the floor, “and I’m trying to sex up my wife here.” He told her as he drank in her nude form and grinned when his eyes lingered on her breasts. “My wife who suddenly has a pair of huge knockers…you know I’m a boob guy.”

Jo snorted, “no…really…I never would have guess it with that collection of _Busty Asian Beauties_ you have.” 

“I believe we were given a three day vacation. No work…remember.” He reminded her as he leaned forward and kissed her.

“Dean we’ve been sexing it up for two days,” Jo reminded her husband. 

“And…” he said as he gently laid her back on the bed, laying a trail of kisses across her neck and shoulder.

“And I want to get this algorithm set up so that we can start to monitor for possible rituals.” She told him as she slipped out of the bed and retrieved the book Dean had tossed to the floor.

“Three days Jo…three days.” Dean reminded her as she slipped back into bed and tucked the blankets around her. 

Jo shook her head and laughed, “seriously Dean I’m going to be as bowlegs as you pretty soon if we have sex again today.”

Dean’s mouth dropped opened, “wow and you told me you thought my bowlegs were sexy.”

“Oh my God you are such a child at times.” Jo teased with a roll of her eyes when Dean pretended to be wounded by her comment. 

Dean huffed a laugh but looked over at Jo when he heard her stomach rumbled. “Think the baby is hungry?”

Jo looked down as she rubbed the baby bump. “I think me and the baby could eat,” she agreed. 

Dean smiled as he leaned over and kissed Jo, “okay you work on that and I’ll make us some lunch.”

Jo nodded her head, “sounds perfect.” She said as she turned her attention back toward the book on her lap and began jotting down some notes. She wanted to get as much info as possible to plug into the algorithm, it would widen their search but the more data they had the better chances they could cross reference a common denominator and narrow down where the witches would try to raise Samhain.

By the time Dean came back in carrying a tray with a two plates ladle with turkey sandwiches, pasta salad and be still Jo’s beating heart she grinned when she saw the celery and carrot sticks Dean had included on her plate too. When she put her notepad down she had a list with over fifty keywords to plug into the algorithm that would search the internet for matches. 

  
“You’re such a good provider,” Jo cooed as she closed the book and scooted over to make room for Dean to settle the tray and join her. 

“I aim to please,” he told her as he climbed into bed next to her and looked down at the notepad. “Wow you’ve got Hell of a list going Sweetheart.”

Jo lifted her sandwich and took a hearty bite. “I’m eady oo oad tut,” she told him around a mouthful of turkey. 

“You’re ready to load the list into the algorithm search engine?”

Jo nodded her head as she hummed happily as she took another bite. Dean cocked his eyebrow appreciatively as he took a bite of his sandwich. Jo swallowed the bite she had and took a sip of her tea he brought her. “I’ll send a private message with everything to that message board that we found that we created profiles for incase she’s monitoring Sam’s email.” She told him.

“I’ll call Bobby’s landline and tell him to let Sammy know you’re sending the info.” He told her as he continued to eat. 

They had decided to stick to landlines and to use private messages through a sport message board instead of emails since they weren’t sure if Meg was monitoring Sam’s emails and phone messages.

“Yeah well don’t get sucked into a debate like last time on who’s a better quarterback, Brady or Manning.” Dean teased his wife.

Jo looked up in shock, “Ummm hello Tom Brady has three rings and Payton has zero rings! Suck it up Indy fans…Brady doesn’t choke in the playoffs like Manning does.” She cried. 

Dean shook his head in amusement, “how did I not know you were such a sport fanatic?”

“Um hello…raised in a bar with a bunch of hunters who either entertained me with stories about hunts or taught me about ‘real’ sports not that frou-frou stuff like figure skating and gymnastics.”

“Okay…okay but why Boston?” Dean asked as he popped the last bite of sandwich into his mouth.

  
“Not like we have professional teams in Nebraska and this seems to be Boston’s decade for sports.”

“I’ll give you that,” Dean agreed as he looked down at Jo’s discarded notepad. “Damn this is really good Jo.”

“Thank you,” she said as dipped her fork into the pasta salad.

Dean finished his pasta salad and put his plate back on the tray. “How do you think he’s doing?” he asked.

Jo chewed on her lower lip, “you’re not going to be upset if I tell you I’ve been calling Mom when you’re in the bathroom during our naked honeymoon?”

Dean smirked at his wife, “do you cover up when you call her?”

Jo blushed as she rolled her eyes, “shut up. Anyway I’ve asked Mom and she said he’s been doing good. Using the manual labor to get out some pent up anger.”

Dean nodded his head, “I can understand that. Took out my anger on Baby after Dad died.”

Jo frowned as she put her plate on the tray before reaching out and placing her hand over Dean’s. “You never told me that,” she murmured.

“Never told anyone…not Sammy…not Bobby…I just needed to get my anger out.” He told her as he bowed his head.

“I can understand that” Jo told him softly as she reached out to cup his cheek.

“I’ve got an idea. How about we get dressed and go out tonight and have a nice dinner in town.” He said before he leaned over and kissed her. “Play your cards right and I’ll even take you to that desert bar.”

Jo beamed at her husband, “really! I thought you wanted to stay naked for three solid days.”

“Well…I think Baby Girl wants to go out,” he said before leaning down and saying to the bump, “don’t you Baby Girl?” He told her when he realized that maybe Jo could use a treat. He wasn’t stupid, he knew she had been sneaking research in the last couple of days. 

“I think she want’s to go out too,” Jo agreed as he threw her arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. “You know we need to start thinking about a name soon. Can’t keep calling her Baby Girl.”

Dean smiled at that, “have you thought of a name?” 

“My father’s mom’s name was Margaret,” Jo told his as she caressed her bump.

Dean nodded his head as he laid his hand on top of Jo’s, “Margaret…Maggie…Maggie Winchester. I like it.” He said and laughed when he felt the baby kick. “I think she likes it too.”

Jo chuckled as she looked down at their joined hands. “I was thinking Mary for a middle name.”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded his head and whispered, “our little Maggie May.”

“Maggie May…I love that,” Jo told him.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Jo, “I swear. Once we win this…you and I are taking a real honeymoon.”

Jo glanced down at her notepad before looking up and nodded her head in agreement as she repeated, “once we win this.”

TBC


End file.
